LOS CINCO ELEMENTOS
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Draco tiene un hijo y debe ocultarlo pues Voldemort tiene interés en él para realizar un hechizo de magia negra. El rubio tiene que pedir ayuda a alguien para que proteja a su hijo. Slash. Harry/Draco.
1. La pesadilla

**LOS CINCO ELEMENTOS**

Desafío de Bellatrix

Historia escrita: 14 de septiembre del 2010 – 29 de septiembre del 2013

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Clasificación** : Mayores de 16 años.

 **Personajes:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor, Drama.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, Muerte de un personaje.

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

 **Disclamer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría.

Los elementos están basados en los poderes de las Guardianas de Kandrakar del cómic W.I.T.C.H., que le pertenece a Elisabeth Gnone.

En ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

 **Resumen:**

 _Draco tiene un hijo y debe ocultarlo pues Voldemort tiene interés en él para realizar un hechizo de magia negra. El rubio tiene que pedir ayuda a alguien para que proteja a su hijo._

 **POR:**

 **PISLIB n_n**

* * *

 **Holis!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la versión slash del Dramione "Los cinco elementos". El inicio es parecido, pero cada fanfic tiene su propio rumbo. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo Uno: La pesadilla.**

Cerca de las montañas un joven de cabellera rubia, corría con gran desesperación y no le importaba el hecho de estar llegando a su límite, por supuesto que no, él solo tenía un objetivo en mente: salvar a su único hijo.

Se detuvo por unos segundos para inhalar un poco de aire, aunque eso le costó un poco de trabajo, el efecto de los _cruciatus_ de unas cuantas horas antes lanzados hacia su cuerpo le habían hecho mucho daño y en consecuencia su cuerpo le reclamaba un descanso inmediato; ignoró la petición, cada minuto que se detenía, era un minuto en el cual su hijo podría ya no estar más.

Emprendió nuevamente su camino, el cual se tornaba cada vez más difícil de caminarlo, la noche cada vez se hacía más oscura por falta de Luna y por lo tanto más peligrosa. Eso no lo detuvo, él tenía que llegar a su destino, tenía que salvarlo.

* * *

-Aquí está mi señor – dijo una figura encapuchada mientras le entregaba un bulto a su amo – aquí está su encargo.

-Muy bien… muy pronto serás recompensado – le prometió siseante su amo, mientras recibía el "encargo" – ahora vete de aquí, si todo sale bien, mañana mismo te daré tu recompensa.

-Sí, mi Lord – respondió el encapuchado y se desapareció del lugar con un ¡ _Paf_!

 _"_ _Es una noche perfecta"_ – pensó el Lord y visualizó una sonrisa tétrica mientras observaba al bulto que sostenía en sus brazos, se alcanzaba a preciar un poco: era un niño.

Con un movimiento de varita despertó al pequeño, el cual se asustó al ver que la persona que lo cargaba no era su padre.

-¡Papi! – llamó asustado mientras forcejeaba en los brazos del Lord.

-Shhh… tranquilo pequeño, tu _papi_ pronto estará aquí… pero antes de que llegue, tú y yo vamos a jugar un rato ¿qué te parece? – el pequeñito lo escuchó atentamente, pero aun así no dejaba de buscar a su papá con la mirada.

-Quiero a mi papi… – el pequeñito insistió.

-Tu _papi_ te dio permiso de jugar con nosotros – mintió sin piedad el Señor Oscuro – él vendrá por ti cuando terminemos de jugar – el niño lo miró por unos segundos antes de asentir – Bien, te explicaré el juego – dijo triunfante.

Pasados unos minutos, Voldemort salió de la cabaña junto con el pequeñito a su lado y se dirigió hacia donde estarían sus leales discípulos y si sus cálculos no fallaban, éstos ya estarían con los últimos detalles de los preparativos. No se equivocó. El lugar estaba siendo alumbrado por unas antorchas que indicaban los cuatro puntos cardinales: norte, sur, este y oeste; mientras sus cuatro Mortífagos trazaban, cada una de ellos en la tierra, un símbolo distinto que a la vez coordinaban con las antorchas.

A lo lejos, los Mortífagos observaron a su amo acercarse a ellos con un pequeñito, de cabello rubio y ojos grises, a su lado.

-¿Ese es el quinto elemento? – preguntó una de las figuras encapuchadas.

-Parece que sí, de todas formas, no va haber problema con ello, después de todo es un _mocoso_ que puede ser engañado fácilmente.

-Así es – siseó Voldemort, que al bajar su capucha se descubrieron sus ojos en forma de rendijas, al mismo tiempo haciendo sobresaltar a los cuatro hombres – Escuchen mis leales Mortífagos – llamó su atención – este ritual se tiene que llevar a cabo lo más pronto posible y sin contratiempos…

-¡Si, mi Lord! – exclamaron los cuatro mortífago.

Voldemort trazó con su varita un círculo que encerró los símbolos recién trazados por sus mortífagos y un quinto símbolo en el centro y le indicó al niño que se parara ahí.

Enseguida los Mortífagos rodearon la figura circular y cada uno se colocó en el símbolo que minutos atrás fueron trazados por ellos mismos. En cuanto llegó la media noche, el primer mortífago comenzó:

-Yo Francis Morseferth que con orgullo represento el elemento del Fuego ofrezco voluntariamente a mi amo, el Señor Tenebroso, mi alma y mi magia – enseguida el mortífago se hizo un corte en el dedo índice de la mano derecha y dejó caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el símbolo que trazó, que representaba el fuego. El niño se asustó ante este hecho y se tapó sus ojitos con sus manos… él creía que el _juego_ iba a ser diferente.

Enseguida lo secundó el mortífago que representaba el elemento del Agua, repitió el mismo hechizo y la misma acción, así continuó el del elemento de la Tierra y cuando ya iba el que representaba el elemento del Aire, el círculo ya emanaba un escudo de energía pura que con cada palabra de los Mortífagos se iba fortaleciendo.

Voldemort se agachó hasta donde estaba el pequeño que aún seguía con sus manitas cubriéndose sus ojitos color plata.

-¿Estás listo? Ya es tu turno – le preguntó Voldemort, aunque en realidad le daba igual si el niño estaba listo o no, pero aun así el pequeñito asintió.

-Ya no me acuerdo lo que tengo que decir – le confesó triste mientras que su mirada plata veía a la del Lord.

-No te preocupes… yo te ayudo – calmó, malicioso – repite después de mi – el pequeñito volvió a asentir – "yo Scorpius Malfoy".

-Yo Scorpius Malfoy… - repitió el menor.

-¡NO! – se escuchó a lo lejos una voz angustiante que llamó la atención de los cuatro Mortífagos que estaban como pilares alrededor del círculo.

"Deténganlo" – sonó la voz del Lord en sus cabezas "Que el _mocoso_ no lo vea o todo habrá terminado… yo me ocuparé de ese traidor personalmente más tarde"

Draco llegó corriendo hasta el lugar.

-¡Scorpius! – gritó y lanzó un hechizo que pronto fue repelido por el campo de magia que emanaba el círculo.

-"Ofrezco voluntariamente a mi amo" – continuó Voldemort diciéndole al pequeño.

-Ofrezco volun… ¡Es mi papá! ¡Papá! – llamó el pequeño rubio cuando vio a Draco que corría en su dirección desde lejos, el pequeñito también iba ir hacia él…

-¡Vamos! Termina de decir lo que te dije – reclamó el Señor Oscuro.

-¡No quiero! Quiero ir con mi papi– refunfuñó el niño.

-Si lo dices te llevaré con tu " _papi_ " – dijo Voldemort en un tono siseante, su infinita paciencia con él ya se le estaba acabando.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó, con ojitos de borreguito.

-Sí, vamos termina de decir "Ofrezco voluntariamente a mi amo".

Mientras tanto fuera del círculo, Draco iba corriendo directamente hacia éste, ese tramo se le estaba siendo eterno, cada paso que daba sentía que era un paso que retrocedía.

-¡Scorpius! – gritó Draco desesperado al ver lo que se proponía el maldito de Voldemort cuando agarró la manita de su hijo.

Draco hizo un esfuerzo enorme de correr lo más que podía para detenerlo.

-¡Scorpius! – Draco se impactó con la onda mágica que emanaba el círculo y de pronto hubo un destello de luz que iluminó temporalmente todo el lugar y dejando ciegos a todos los presentes.

-¡SCORPIUS!

* * *

Solo el grito desgarrador por parte del rubio fue lo único que se escuchó, antes de que Harry Potter despertara sobresaltado en su habitación.

Harry abrió los ojos, sí, se encontraba en su habitación y a un lado de él dormía apaciblemente un chico castaño.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el castaño al sentir que su novio se levantó de un impulso.

-Sí, solo fue una pesadilla – respondió Harry, pero por algún motivo, algo le decía que _eso_ que había soñado no era precisamente una pesadilla.

-Voy a tomar un poco de agua – le dijo al castaño que aún lo miraba con duda.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien?

-Sí, voy a tomar agua, la pesadilla me dejó algo sediento, no tardo – le tranquilizó, mientras le daba un beso fugaz en la frente.

-Bien – bufó el chico y se volvió a dormir.

Harry salió de la habitación y en lugar de dirigirse hacia la cocina, se fue al cuarto de su ahijado Teddy. Lo contempló por unos momentos y se le vino a la mente la expresión que había puesto Malfoy al ver a su hijo (que era más o menos de la edad que su ahijado) a un lado del maldito Voldemort, aunque pensándolo bien, él también hubiera estado horrorizado, sino es que más, puesto que el pequeño a pesar de que no era su hijo, lo quería como si lo fuera.

¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿Por qué con Malfoy? ¿Por qué con Voldemort? ¿Por qué?

De una cosa estaba seguro, solo había sido una estúpida pesadilla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del país en un lugar se encontraba una pequeña casa donde solo se encontraba lo indispensable para sobrevivir, se acababa de _aparecer_ un chico rubio, que traía en brazos a un pequeñito dormido, lo depositó en la cama y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente mientras le daba tiernas caricias en su cabellito rubio platino.

Muchos dirían que es Draco Malfoy, pero éste ya no era el mismo chico de Hogwarts, no después de que se enteró que el estúpido de Voldemort tramaba algo oscuro con su único hijo. Se recargó de la pared cercana y sin despegar la mirada de su hijo se dejó deslizar hacia el piso mientras dejaba salir leves sollozos acompañados con lágrimas, qué cerca estuvo de perder a su hijo, qué estúpido fue por haberse confiado. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora tenía que…

\- Buscar un lugar seguro…

Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer...!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	2. Un lugar seguro

**Capitulo Dos: Un lugar seguro**

Draco dormía, mantenía la misma posición del día anterior, si por él fuera hubiera dormido todo ese día y parte de la noche, en la última semana su estilo de vida no había sido precisamente tan placentero. En esa semana se había quedado viudo, sin casa y por poco sin hijo, toda una semana de tanto vaivén sin descanso o al menos solo el mínimo requerido, agregándole los _cruciatus_ de los últimos tres ataques, los días sin dormir por estar en camino en busca de su hijo, esos mismos días sin comer y sin tomar agua (si no se cuentan los días de lluvia los cuales aprovechaba para calmar su sed), la preocupación de no llegar a tiempo para salvar Scorpius de las garras de Voldemort y el impacto que tuvo con la onda mágica que emanaba aquel círculo, le trajo como consecuencia _inestabilidad en su magia_.

Cualquiera diría que era mejor que se quedara dormido, que se recuperara, pero lamentablemente en esos momentos era lo menos que podía tener: descanso y sobre todo, seguridad.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que el rubio despertara con movimientos bruscos; le tomó varios segundos recuperarse del asalto y caer en cuenta que se encontraba en el refugio, lanzó una mirada hacia la cama donde había dejado, unas horas atrás, a su hijo, pero no estaba.

-¡Scorpius! – llamó histérico pensando que los Mortífagos habían vuelto, se levantó rápidamente trayéndole súbitamente un mareo y una ceguera repentina, maldiciéndose por dentro por su descuido llamó nuevamente – ¡Scorpius! – bastó parpadear un par de veces para estabilizarse y recuperar nuevamente su visión.

-Papi… - llamó tristemente su hijo desde el otro cuarto, el ex Slytherin con el corazón en la mano caminó rápidamente hacia allá para encontrarse con Scorpius tratando de reparar un recipiente de vidrio, que minutos atrás debió haber tenido dentro un par de galletas.

-¿Scorpius? – el pequeñito se sobresaltó al ver a su padre acercarse a él y con ojitos triste lo miró.

-Papi, tengo hambre – Draco dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que su hijo se encontraba bien, se acercó a él y lo cargó, Scorpius lo abrazó fuertemente pero su mirada la posó en el desastre que había hecho minutos atrás.

-Si tenías hambre ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – preguntó, confundido.

-Estabas dormido… – se justificó el pequeño rubio, con una mirada triste creyendo que su padre estaba enojado con él por el desastre que había ocasionado.

Draco lo observó detenidamente y le sonrió orgullosamente, cómo amaba a su hijo, definitivamente esa sensibilidad le había sacado de su madre, de Astoria, _su Astry_ , que ahora ya no estaba más. Se abstuvo de llorar, tenía que hacer uso de su sangre fría para poder salir adelante y así ver por la seguridad de su hijo, ya que éste estuviera en un lugar mucho más seguro, entonces ya tendría tiempo de asimilar todo lo ocurrido desde la última semana, todo lo que le llevó a esta situación.

-Vamos a comer – apremió Malfoy y el pequeño Scorpius sonrió, sí… su _papi_ no estaba enojado con él.

* * *

El chico-que-vivió, aunque algunos ya lo nombraban el _chico-que-venció_ , se encontraba en su oficina masajeándose las sienes mientras que él solo se autonombraba _el chico-que-le-duele-la-cabeza_ y todo por no haber podido conciliar el sueño la noche pasada después de la espantosa pesadilla que había tenido, de la cual no recordaba nada, absolutamente NADA, culpaba de ello a Draco Malfoy ¿Por qué? Aun no lo sabía, pero tenía esa sensación de que él había estado en su sueño y por ello le robó horas de descanso.

Para colmo, aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. En la mañana, su jefe le había dado los datos de los últimos cuatro Mortífagos prófugos.

-¡Hola! – saludó su mejor amigo.

-Ron.

-¿Nuevas noticias?

-Sí, me acaban de dar los nombres de los últimos cuatro Mortífagos.

-¿Algún conocido? Porque me muero por patearle el trasero a Malfoy – le dijo esperanzado.

-Yo también – dejó salir Harry al recordar sus horas perdidas de sueño, pero como buen _auror maduro_ , solo pudo decir – Son McKinnons, Rowle, Mulciber y ¿Morseferth? – ese nombre se le hacía conocido ¿pero de dónde? Estaba seguro haberlo escuchado en algún lugar ¿Pero en cuál? ¿Quién era?

* * *

Mientras Scorpius trataba de vestirse solo, Draco se había perdido en sus pensamientos, minutos antes había estado viendo su reflejo en el espejo: estaba más pálido de lo normal, con unas ojeras visibles, más delgado, pero lo que le preocupaba era la inestabilidad en su magia ¿y si los Mortífagos lo atacaban? ¿Cómo defendería a su hijo si su magia solo le hacía caso cuando quería? No podía estar así de tranquilo, tenía que hacer algo. Ya llevaba varios minutos frente al espejo y por fin había llegado a una conclusión.

Primero: buscar un lugar seguro ¿Quién podría tener un lugar más seguro en este tiempo? Nadie, salvo quizás… Potter, aunque siendo realistas, con Voldemort cazándolo lo encontraría, tarde o temprano, pero lo haría. Pero lo que Potter le podría ofrecer no era tanto el lugar seguro, sino protección, la famosa Orden del Fénix, era ésta la que le brindaba protección y como consecuencia le traía un lugar seguro.

-Potter… - murmuró el rubio

Quizás Potter sí le quisiera ayudar a proteger a su hijo, después de todo estaba en su naturaleza de león el ayudar a todo aquel desprotegido como lo hacía Dumbledore, pero ¿y Granger? O ¿Weasley? ¿Ellos lo ayudarían? Después de todo en el colegio nunca se llevaron bien, aunque ya hubieran pasado seis años desde entonces, de todas formas, _San_ Potter era su única opción, por el momento y eso le molestaba, pedirle ayuda al último ser que jamás creyó que lo haría, pero todo fuera por salvarle la vida a su hijo, sí, él valía toda su humillación posible ante el famoso _niño-que-vivió_ , valía todo su orgullo tragado y pedir ayuda ante el Elegido. Sí, Scorpius valía todo eso… y mucho más.

-Zabini.

Era lo que le resonaba ahora en su cabeza, Blaise Zabini, fue el único que lo ayudó en los tiempos de Hogwarts en los momentos difícil junto con Nott, no eran los mejores amigos, pero confiaban en ellos o al menos lo intentaban ya que, en la iniciación para ser Mortífagos ellos tres se protegieron entre sí.

Tenía que contactarlo, tenía que avisarle que Voldemort estaba tras ellos, para vengarse porque en el último momento de la guerra habían cambiado de lado y lucharon en su contra, sí tenía que decirle que Voldemort no había muerto como todos creían.

Tomo un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir unas líneas, cuando terminó de hacerlo se sintió más tranquilo, llamó a la lechuza que tenía para mandar mensajes en situaciones de urgencias y le pidió que entregara la carta recién hecha, esperando haber hecho lo correcto, ya no tenía muchas opciones; lanzó una última mirada a su reflejo, el cual lo observó tristemente, después se desvió hacia su pequeño acompañante.

Observó a su hijo y no pudo evitar sonreír, pues el pequeño Scorpius (que estaba parado sobre una silla para poder verse en el espejo) estaba teniendo una batalla con su indomable cabellera, pues un pequeño mechón rubio platinado, no se acomodaba donde él quería; el niño a través del espejo le enviaba una mirada arrogante con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si ese hecho fuera controlar al rebelde mechón.

-¿Listo para irnos Scorpius?

* * *

Hermione se dirigía muy disgustada hacia un establecimiento, horas atrás le habían notificado que este lugar utilizaban a los _pobres e indefensos_ elfos domésticos como trabajadores, _ilegalmente_ , este asunto la tenía indignada ¿Cómo podría haber gente así todavía? ¿Cómo se atrevían a violar las recientes leyes aprobadas? Desde hace dos años que las habían aprobado y aun así había magos violándolas, eso era, que hasta la fecha a la castaña le hacía sacar de sus casillas. Y no le importó el hecho de que había quedado ir a comer junto con Harry y con Ron.

* * *

Harry y Ron se encontraban en el comedor del ministerio, su amiga nunca se retrasaba, pero también había motivos para que ella se hiciera en ocasiones la _difícil_.

-¿Crees que aún siga enfadada conmigo? Tú sabes, porque no funcionó nuestra relación… – preguntó Ron cautelosamente.

-No lo creo Ron, ella te lo dijo la vez pasada. Algo me dice que otra vez anda alegando por los elfos domésticos.

-¡Ah! Pues entonces hay que comer – dijo, mientras se saboreaba su comida y dejando de lado la reciente preocupación.

-No se te olvide que mañana es el cumpleaños de Teddy y quedaste de ir a mi casa para ayudarme con las cosas – le recordó el ojiverde.

-No se me ha olvidado Harry, por cierto ¿va ir Terry?

-No lo sé, me dijo que iba a estar ocupado, además me tiene sin cuidado si va o no; por eso te pedí ayuda a ti y no a él – Weasley lo miró perplejo.

-Pero Harry, has estado con él ¿desde cuándo? – Fingió hacer cálculos el pelirrojo – ¡Creo que ya van para el año! ¿Cómo es eso que te tiene sin cuidado si va o no?

-No lo sé, Ron – dejó salir, con fastidio – lo dije por decir, comencemos a comer, anoche no dormí bien y hoy no desayuné porque llevé a Teddy con Ginny y ya sabes cómo me pongo sino cumplo con esas dos cosas.

-Sí, mejor comamos – coincidió el pelirrojo – ¿desde ayer Teddy se quedó contigo? – preguntó, mientras se devoraba una pieza de pollo.

-Sí, Andrómeda me lo dejó anoche en la casa, ya ves que aún tiene que arreglar algunos trámites administrativos por la tutoría de Teddy.

-Pero si es la abuela, eso no tiene sentido.

-Con el cambio de Ministro, se tienen que hacer de nuevo algunos trámites.

El pelirrojo iba a preguntar más, pero el hambre le ganó más a la curiosidad.

* * *

Por quinta, o décima vez, ya ni lo sabían, pero nuevamente eran víctimas de la maldición _cruciatus_ por parte de su Lord.

-¡Cómo pudieron permitir que ese traidor se llevara al mocoso! – Los tres Mortífagos no se molestaron en contestar - ¡ _Crucio_! No solo he perdido el quinto elemento por su inútil error, sino también al tercero… ¡ _Crucio_! – Voldemort siguió con el castigo.

Los tres hombres dejaron de sentir el castigo de su Lord después de unos instantes, se levantaron temerosos después de que Voldemort se los ordenara, lo observaron hacer una sonrisa muy tétrica, aquella que lo caracteriza, aquella que anunciaba buenas noticias, pero para él.

Los tres Mortífagos siguieron la mirada de su Lord para encontrarse a un cuarto encapuchado que se acercaba a él desde el profundo bosque.

-¿Y bien? – Resonó la voz del Señor Oscuro en el lugar haciendo temblar a todos los presentes, el recién llegado se fue hasta donde estaba su amo y le susurró algo al oído trayendo como consecuencia otra sonrisa tétrica por parte de Voldemort – es hora de remendar su error mis leales Mortífagos.

Los tres Mortífagos asintieron, ya no querían recibir más _crucios_ por parte de su amo.

-Me acaban de notificar que el traidor junto con su hijo se presentará en un lugar dentro de unos cuantos minutos, quiero que me los traigan ¡ahora!

* * *

El pub "El Cadáver" tenía cierta fama de ambiente oscuro, ya que en un tiempo atrás, ahí se realizaban negocios ilegales, sin embargo era inevitable ir a ese lugar. Draco sabía de antemano al peligro que se expondría junto con su hijo ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Tenía que encontrar el paradero de Blaise y advertirle, después de todo, él hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿no? Después de ese asunto, iría a buscar a Potter y pedirle ayuda.

Nada más al entrar al pub le invadió un mal presentimiento, incluso su hijo lo sintió porque se aferró más a él en el abrazo, el rubio mayor observó el lugar, pudo localizar inmediatamente el punto de encuentro de su pequeña reunión con Nott, ya que éste estaba en constante contacto con el otro chico y además fue al primero que pudo localizar.

Se dirigió hacia la esquina donde había una mesa y al lado de ésta una puerta que sin duda daba hacia la calle, llegó y sentó a su hijo en una de las sillas y se arrodilló frente a él para quedar a su misma altura.

-Scorpius, _papi_ tiene que ir a ver a alguien, tú te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo vuelva ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo, _papi_? – le preguntó, con un pucherito.

-Porque a la persona que voy a ir a ver es _malo con los niños_ – le mintió, pero era mejor así, no lo expondría por su descuido, no otra vez, tampoco era que desconfiara de Nott, pero con el transcurso del tiempo, y más de su propia experiencia reciente, aprendió a ser más precavido.

-Si es muy malo ¿Por qué vas a ir con él? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Ya te lo expliqué Scorpius, esta persona nos va a llevar con el tío Blaise – le dijo mientras le limpiaba unas lagrimitas que se le resbalan por sus pálidas mejillas – quédate aquí y recuerda: no hables con nadie – el menor asintió – ¿recuerdas que tienes qué hacer si hay hombres malos vestidos de negro con máscaras? – El niño volvió a asentir más valientemente y al mismo tiempo llevando su mano a su pechito – bien – le respondió Draco sonriente – espérame aquí, no tardo – se despidió dándole un beso fugaz en la frente.

Draco se colocó la capucha de su capa y se dirigió a una puerta de la esquina de frente, antes de entrar le echó una última mirada a su hijo, el cual lo observaba sin pestañar.

* * *

En cuanto Hermione estuvo frente al establecimiento, una ira incontenible la invadió, solo al imaginar a los pobres elfos domésticos trabajando sin parar para el estúpido dueño del pub, sin pensarlo dos veces entró y le encaró.

-¡Porque demonios está haciendo trabajar a los elfos domésticos sin pagarles ni siquiera un _knut_!

-Señorita, me haría el favor de no hacer escándalos en mi negocio… tengo clientes y me los está asustando – la ex Gryffindor se ruborizó un poco ante el repentino regaño del dueño y al dar una ojeada al lugar, observó cómo los clientes la observaban extrañados.

-Me ha llegado una denuncia anónima que aquí tiene trabajando a elfos domésticos, eso está bien, pero me han dicho que nos les paga nada y eso es lo que está mal – le dijo ya en un tono más calmado, pero aun así con cierto reproche.

-No sé de qué habla – se justificó el dueño del pub.

-Voy a inspeccionar el lugar y a entrevistar a sus clientes y sobre todo, a todos los elfos domésticos que tiene trabajando tan injustamente.

-Da igual, todo está en orden, señorita – Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió hacia la clientela.

Con forme caminaba todos la observaban de manera molesta, hasta que llegó a la mesa donde había un pequeñito ¿solo? ¿Dónde demonios estaban sus padres? ¿Cómo se les ocurría abandonarlo de esa manera? Cualquiera podría ir y…

 _"_ _Bueno es mejor no sacar conclusiones tan rápidamente"._

Pensó la chica y se dirigió con paso firme hasta la mesa donde un pequeñito rubio de ojos color plata se encontraba sentado solito. Se sentó frente a él, pero éste tenía la mirada fija en una puerta que estaba al fondo, cuando sintió la mirada de la castaña desvió la suya hacia ella, pero solo unos instantes porque nuevamente la posó hacia aquella puerta.

-¡Hola! – Saludó Hermione – el pequeño no le respondió – ¿estás solo? – La volvió a ignorar, la chica siguió la mirada del niño para encontrarse con un puerta – ¿están tus papás allá? – Preguntó por tercera vez, pero el niño no hacía más que observar con ansias la puerta – ¿estás enojado? – Cambió la pregunta – el chiquillo nuevamente desvió su mirada con ella y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Mi papi dice que no hable con extraños – inmediatamente se tapó la boca con sus dos manitas, la chica sonrió disimuladamente, ese pequeñito le causaba ternura.

-Tu _papi_ tiene razón. Pero ¿Por qué no está aquí? – El pequeñito seguía con sus manitas en la boca – me llamo Hermione, mucho gusto y ¿tú? – se presentó mientras le extendía una mano.

-Scorpius – respondió mientras le recibía la mano, luego la retiró rápidamente para nuevamente taparse su boquita.

-Mucho gusto Scorpius, no tienes que hacer eso – le dijo mientras le quitaba sus manitas de la boca – ya no somos extraños, ya sabemos nuestros nombres – le dijo sonriente, el pequeñito le lanzó una mirada extraña pero vagamente familiar a la chica. Sí, recordaba haber visto ese semblante tan arrogante en algún lado… - Entonces, Scorpius, ¿dónde están tus papás?

-Mi _papi_ está hablando con el señor que es malo con los niños – esto confundió a la chica pero cuando quiso preguntarle algo más, se escuchó una explosión desde el fondo del pub.

Todos los clientes se sobresaltaron ante este hecho y fijaron sus vistas al lugar de donde provenía la reciente explosión.

Hermione se quedó estática ante la escena, un hombre fue expulsado por la explosión cayendo en el suelo violentamente. Y en la puerta, donde minutos antes había tenido fija la mirada el pequeño, salían tres figuras encapuchadas.

-¡Mortífagos! – murmuró la castaña.

-¡ _Papi_! – escuchó gritar Scorpius y por reflejo ella lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. El grito del pequeño llamó la atención de los tres Mortífagos y ahora se dirigían hacia con ellos.

- _Sangre sucia_ , entréganos al niño –dijo uno de ellos, mientras los otros dos Mortífagos le apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas dispuestos a lanzarle el _Avada_.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer...!  
**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	3. Acorralados

**Capitulo Tres: Acorralados**

-Sangre Sucia, entréganos al niño – dijo uno de ellos, mientras los otros dos Mortífagos le apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas, dispuestos a lanzarle el _Avada_.

Draco había caído de pecho al piso, sintió una sensación extraña en su labio inferior y al tocarlo se dio cuenta que era sangre.

 _"_ _¡Maldición!"_

Se reprimió porque justo en el momento de contraatacar, su magia no le respondió, se sentía tan patético, por ser tan débil, pero ya habría tiempo de reprenderse, sentía venir hacia él a los tres malditos Mortífagos, pero lo que realmente lo horrorizó fue el grito de desesperación de su hijo a lo lejos.

-¡Papi! – gritó el pequeño Scorpius.

 _"_ _¡NO!"_

Pensó afligido el rubio, se dio la vuelta trabajosamente y pudo observar cómo los tres Mortífagos ya estaban en camino hacia su hijo, distinguió a ¿Granger? Sí era la sangre sucia, que protegía a su hijo, quien forcejaba entre sus brazos. La chica estaba en posición de defensa dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para defenderse, pero Draco sabía, que incluso para ella, enfrentarse a tres Mortífagos con un niño en brazos, le sería imposible salir victoriosa de esa pequeña pelea.

Los Mortífagos se acercaban hacia ellos peligrosamente, ella retrocedía instintivamente a cada paso que daban aquellos encapuchados hacia donde estaba, sabiendo de antemano que eso era inútil, tarde o temprano, toparía con la pared, lo cual hizo en esos instantes.

 _"_ _Piensa Draco, vamos… piensa"_

Le resultaba difícil cuando su hijo seguía llamándolo.

 _"_ _Demonios Draco, has uso de tu sangre fría, piensa, ¡PIENSA!"_

-¡Papi! – escuchó Draco gritar nuevamente a Scorpius y viendo cómo éste se debatía en el agarre de la castaña, mientras sus bracitos se estiraban inútilmente en un intento de alcanzarlo.

-Sangre Sucia, entréganos al niño – reconoció la voz autoritaria de Morseferth, que al parecer estaba al mando del ataque.

-¿Para qué lo quieren? – escuchó interrogar la chica.

-Eso no te incube – espetó McKinnons, quien estaba a un lado de Morseferth.

Draco aprovechó el momento en que los tres Mortífagos estaban al pendiente de la chica para poder atacarlos.

 _"_ _Vamos no me falles ahora magia"_

Pedía desesperado, apuntó con su varita y pronunció un hechizo, para su sorpresa, su magia le respondió y los tres encapuchados salieron disparados, aprovechando la algarabía reciente, lanzó un puño de ' _polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea'_ y enseguida el sitio había sido invadido por una gran nube de polvo.

Por unos momentos no escuchó ruido por ninguno de los clientes del pub, seguramente algunos habrían salido desde el momento de haber visto a los seguidores de Voldemort y los que no alcanzaron a hacerlo, debieron haber encontrado refugio inútilmente debajo de las mesas, la verdad eso no le importaba, le importaba más su hijo, atravesó rápidamente el lugar y pudo localizar a la chica, quien había protegido a su hijo con su cuerpo y con toda la pena del mundo le lanzó un " _Desmaius_ " al pequeñito.

Por otro lado, Hermione la invadió un pánico terrible al sentir que el pequeñito que tenía entre sus brazos había dejado de forcejear.

¿Se habría desmayado? ¿Le habrían hechizado? Solo esperaba que no estuviera… _muerto_.

Su miedo se intensificó cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la jalaban hacia fuera del pub, aunque hizo un esfuerzo enorme a oponerse a ello.

* * *

Un encapuchado miraba hacia la nada, solo se limitaba estar ahí, sintiéndose el peor del mundo, él mismo se desconocía ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso? No se lo merecía, dos veces lo había traicionado y todo ¿para qué? ¿Más poder? ¿Reconocimiento? ¿Recompensa? ¿En verdad valió la pena haber traicionado a Draco Malfoy? Posiblemente sí, o tal vez no.

Se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentado, la incertidumbre o mejor dicho la culpa, no lo dejaba tranquilo, comenzó andar de un lado para otro, seguramente a estas horas, los tres Mortífagos ya lo habrían atacado.

-Acaso lo que percibo en el ambiente es… ¿culpa? – dijo una voz siseante a su espalda, el encapuchado se volvió para enfrentar a su amo.

-No, mi Lord.

-Más te vale chico… porque lo último que debes sentir es eso, culpa. Recuerda que Malfoy es un traidor y como tal debe pagar.

-Sí, mi Lord.

-Todos los traidores deben pagar un precio para ser perdonados, si es que quiero perdonarlos, claro – reflexionaba Voldemort – En cambio tú… me has resultado muy útil, sigue así. Sí la misión no falla, en unas cuantas horas, tendrás tu recompensa. Por lo pronto puedes irte, quisiera que fueras una sorpresa para él.

El joven encapuchado emprendió su camino y al llegar a un punto neutro… _desapareció_.

* * *

-¡Suéltame maldito asqueroso, mortífago! – escupió la chica al ver que la figura que la sujetaba fuertemente era un encapuchado – ¡que me sueltes! – logró zafarse del agarre e inmediatamente le amenazó con su varita.

-No tengo tiempo para tus _jueguitos_ Granger – le contestó Draco mientras con un movimiento de mano bajaba la varita de la chica, quien había quedado pasmada al reconocer la voz – vámonos o nos van a descubrir.

El chico no esperó respuesta de la castaña, simplemente se molestó con el hecho de tomarla nuevamente del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarla hasta un callejón solitario. Una vez estando en ese lugar, Hermione estaba saliendo de la impresión ¿Qué se proponía Malfoy? ¿No se supone que él se había opuesto a Voldemort en el último momento de la batalla final? Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios ayudaba aquellos Mortífagos para atrapar al niño? Seguramente había sido otra farsa más de parte del ex Slytherin, claro ya lo habían dicho antes: un mortífago, siempre será un mortífago.

-No te atrevas Malfoy – le amenazó la castaña al ver que el rubio había sacado su varita y había apuntado al niño.

-No le voy hacer daño Granger – le informó – lo voy a despertar para…

-¡Cállate! Ustedes traman algo contra el niño – lo interrumpió y esta vez su amenaza iba en serio, su varita, que ya estaba apuntando hacia la cara del rubio, sacaban visiblemente chispas rojas – no dejaré que le hagan daño.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta Granger, los saqué del lugar a ambos para protegerlos, parece que no sabes reconocer las buenas acciones.

-¡Silencio!

-¡Silencio, tú! Tus gritos alertaran a los Mortífagos y los traerá aquí y sinceramente no dispongo de mucho tiempo - _"ni de magia"_ pensó alarmado.

-No me ca…

-¡ _Silencius_! – hechizó. ¡Demonios! ¿Esa Granger nunca se callaba o qué? Con un movimiento rápido le quitó su varita y dirigiéndose a su hijo le apuntó con su varita ante la mirada angustiante de la chica.

- _Ennervate_ – al menos su magia no se había ido del todo, todavía.

El pequeñito abrió sus ojitos y se aferró a la chica cuando vio al encapuchado frente a él, se iba a llevar su manita a su pecho, pero el rubio mayor lo detuvo y con su otra mano se bajó la capucha, dejando así su rostro expuesto.

-¡Papi! – gritó el pequeñito, estirando sus bracitos hacia Draco.

-Scorpius, no debemos hacer mucho ruido o los hombres encapuchados vendrán – el niño asintió valientemente tapándose su boquita, Malfoy sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su hijo.

* * *

Un chico de piel morena clara, cabellera castaña y de ojos color azul oscuro, se acaba de aparecer en las afueras del pub "El Cadáver", pero en cuanto puso un pie en tierra firme, se dio cuenta que nada estaba bien en cuanto vio salir a tres encapuchados del lugar.

 _"_ _Mortífagos… qué oportunos ¿pero qué hacen aquí?"_

El recién llegado, se tuvo que ocultar de ellos, pero no por eso dejó de prestar atención a lo que decían.

-Ese maldito traidor, ¡búsquenlo! - ordenó el primer mortífago que había salido del lugar, el cual lo reconoció de inmediato, era Morseferth.

-No debe ir muy lejos, va con la sangre sucia – dijo Rowle, como si aquella chica no fuera un gran obstáculo para que el chico fuera muy lejos del lugar.

-Recuerden que el Lord quiere sin ningún rasguño al _mocoso_ – les recordó el primer encapuchado.

-Sí, pero no dijo nada de Malfoy – dijo complacido McKinnons mientras se estrujaba las manos.

-¡Démonos prisa! Esta misión se está extendiendo más del tiempo requerido – apremió el líder del grupo, mientras se encaminaba por el callejón.

El chico recién aparecido, se quedó ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

 _"_ _¿Scorpius? Para que quiere Voldemort a Scorpius?"_

* * *

Hermione estaba sorprendida ¿había escuchado bien? ¿El niño llamó _papi_ a Malfoy? ¿Malfoy era papá? ¿Malfoy estaba mostrando amor a alguien más? En realidad el rubio la había sorprendido, jamás hubiera imaginado verlo así de cariñoso con alguien más, aunque pensándolo bien, después de todo Malfoy era humano, en algún momento debía de mostrar sentimientos, aunque…

De pronto su semblante cambió al ver a un mortífago del otro lado del callejón, quiso advertirle a Malfoy al ver que el mortífago le apuntaba por la espalda, pero como aún seguía bajo el hechizo _Silencius_ , no podía articular palabra.

 _"_ _Estúpido Malfoy, ¡voltea o nos van a matar!"_

Draco también había visto a un mortífago frente a él, justo a unos cuantos pasos atrás de Granger.

-Vaya, vaya… - dijo malicioso Morseferth, llamando la atención del rubio – sé bueno traidor y entréganos al _mocoso_ – el ex Slytherin lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas, Malfoy – aclaró McKinnons.

-¡Demonios! - murmuró Draco al ver que el tercer mortífago se les unía también – Scorpius, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad? – le preguntó a su hijo, el pequeñito asintió, sacando debajo de su playera un collar de plata que llevaba un dije de un trébol de cuatro hojas – excelente, cierren los ojos – les recomendó a ambos _"por favor… funciona"_ \- ¡ _illuminate_! - exclamó y a continuación todo el lugar se alumbró dejando temporalmente cegados a los encapuchados - _¡Finite Incantatem_! – Le lanzó a Hermione, mientras le regresaba su varita – cuídalo Granger, por favor – le suplicó – ¡ahora Scorpius! – ordenó a su hijo y el pequeño agarrando el dije, exclamó:

-Scorpius…

Hermione sintió cómo era impulsada del suelo y sostuvo fuertemente al pequeñito, mientras cerraba vigorosamente sus ojos, hasta que sintió que todo estaba quieto los volvió a abrir y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en aquel callejón ¿Qué había ocurrido? O mejor ¿En dónde demonios estaba?

Recorrió con su mirada aquel extraño lugar, parecía una casa… una casa que aparentemente solo contenía lo necesario para sobrevivir; por la reciente impresión, no se había dado cuenta que había dejado al niño en el piso, hasta que la voz de éste la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Dónde está mi papi? – interrogó Scorpius mientras lo buscaba por todo el lugar.

Hermione entornó los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del rubio mayor. Entonces lo comprendió, ese dije era un _traslador._

-¿Dónde está mi _papi_? – el pequeñito volvió a preguntar mientras miraba a la castaña con ojitos preocupantes.

Y por primera vez, Hermione no supo cómo responder a una simple pregunta.

* * *

-¡No! – Gritó Morseferth al percatarse que la sangre sucia y el niño ya no estaban – ¡Maldito! Cometiste un grave error traidor, de esta no te salvas.

Draco sonrió de lado, no importaba, su hijo estaba a salvo y ahora sí, él podría pelear sin estar al pendiente.

-Ríe mientras puedas – le dijo McKinnons.

Los tres Mortífagos lo estaban rodeando, Draco los observaba de uno a uno.

-No podrás ocultarlo para siempre, tarde o temprano el Señor Tenebroso se apoderará de tu hijo – le aseguró malicioso Rowle.

-Eso nunca ¡ _Expulso_! – gritó Draco… pero su magia no respondió - ¡No! – dejó salir desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa traidor? ¿Tu magia no responde? – el rubio solo los fulminó con la mirada, pero eso no impidió que Morseferth hablara – ¿te gustó nuestra sorpresa? Así es, nosotros reprimimos tu magia con aquellos _crucios,_ pero ya es hora de quitártela por completo – le dijo regocijante.

-¡ _Expelliarmus_! – Gritó McKinnons y la varita de Draco voló lejos de él – Ya no la ocuparás, ¡ _Crucio_! – el chico comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, no pudo evitar el gritar. El dolor era insoportable, aún no se recuperaba completamente de los anteriores ataques, así que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho, pronto llegaría a la inconsciencia, sin embargo, el dolor cesó.

-Ahora es mi turno… - habló Morseferth - ¡ _Crucio_!

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	4. Capturado

_**Capitulo Cuatro: Capturado**_

-¡ _Expelliarmus_! - gritó McKinnons – y la varita de Draco voló lejos de él – Ya no la ocuparás ¡ _Crucio_! – el chico comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, no pudo evitar el gritar. El dolor era insoportable, aún no se recuperaba completamente de los anteriores ataques, así que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho, pronto llegaría a la inconsciencia, sin embargo, el dolor cesó.

-Ahora es mi turno – habló Morseferth - ¡ _Crucio_!

* * *

Ni siquiera habían llegado al postre cuando Harry y Ron, habían sido llamados de urgencia por su jefe, pues les habían notificado de un ataque donde estaban involucrados los Mortífagos prófugos, los dos ex Gryffindor ni siquiera lo pensaron dos veces, se lanzaron al lugar de los hechos.

Estaban llegando al famoso pub "El cadáver" cuando vieron a un exaltado dueño quejándose con un Terry Boot que ya no tardaría en decirle unas cuantas 'verdades' a ese señor.

-Yo me encargo – le dijo Harry y su novio parecía en verdad agradecido de haber sido relevado del asunto. El chico-que-vivió se dirigió al dueño del Pub - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mortífagos, eso es lo que sucedió, cuatro Mortífagos entraron a mi negocio y lo destruyeron ¿Qué no ve?

-¿Por qué Mortífagos se interesarían en destruir su negocio? ¿Le pidieron algo a cambio? – interrogó Ron.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por supuesto que no! Esos mal nacidos estaban detrás de un niño.

-¿Niño? ¿Qué niño? – preguntó Harry, confundido.

-No lo sé, pero esa chica del ministerio lo protegió. Lástima que uno de los Mortífagos de todas formas se la haya llevado – aunque el señor no parecía 'preocupado' por el destino de la castaña.

-¿Chica? ¿Cuál chica? – preguntó el pelirrojo, perplejo.

-La que vino a reclamarme por los elfos doméstico, pero yo no los trato mal, es decir…

-¿Hermione? Y dice que se la llevó un mortífago? – soltó Harry, cayendo en cuenta que la 'chica' de la que hablaba el dueño del pub se trataba de su amiga.

-Sí, a ella y al niño, todos iban detrás del niño – dijo desesperado el hombre, creía que aquellos aurores le estaban tomando el pelo con tantas preguntas sin sentido.

-Y ¿quién era el niño?

-No lo sé ¿me ve cara de niñera? Además no sé si deba decírselo, a lo mejor los Mortífagos regresan y me matan por haberles dado esa información – dijo no queriendo la cosa, después de todo un poco de protección en esos tiempos no le caía mal a nadie.

-No se preocupe, estará bajo protección – aseguró el chico ojiverde.

-Espero y ¿qué pasará con mi negocio? Está destruido – mostró el pub.

-Quédese con mi compañero – le dijo señalándole a Ron – él tomará su declaración y los datos para ver cómo arreglar el asunto de su negocio.

-Bien.

-Pudo identificar qué mortífago fue el que se llevó a la 'chica' del ministerio.

-No, pero su rostro me era familiar, era un chico rubio, creo que era uno de los Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? – se preguntaron entre sí ambos chicos. Harry se centró en sus pensamientos ¿Malfoy con los Mortífagos? ¿No se supone que el rubio se había pasado al bando de la luz en el último momento junto con sus padres?

Al parecer no y si el muy maldito le hizo algo a su amiga Hermione y al niño, se las pagaría y con creces cada uno de los rasguños, hechizos o ve tú a saber lo que utilizaría en ellos.

* * *

-¿Dónde está mi papi? – preguntó el pequeñito a la castaña, la chica dejó salir un profundo suspiro y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Scorpius.

-Seguramente no tarda en llegar – lo tranquilizó.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó, esperanzado.

-Sí – la castaña le limpió unas lagrimitas recién salidas, pero 'eso' no era suficiente para el pequeñito – ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó al ver que el niño estaba más triste que al principio.

-No – finalmente contestó, Hermione observó cómo se tallaba sus ojitos.

-¿Tienes sueño? – El pequeñito asintió - ¿Quieres dormir?

-¿Y si los hombres malos vienen? – preguntó asustado.

-No, ya verás que no – volvió a tranquilar la ex Gryffindor.

-¿Y mi papi? – insistió nuevamente.

-Yo te despierto cuando llegue ¿sí?

-Sí, Her… Herm…

-Hermione, pero puedes decirme _Hermy_ ¿Qué te parece? – el niñito asintió sonriente.

- _Hermy_ , tengo hambre…

La chica frunció el ceño ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy _matara_ a su hijo de hambre? Y sobre todo ¡arriesgarlo a semejante peligro! Y ¿dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué no llegaba? Como sea, suspiró con resignación y dirigiéndose al menor le dijo:

-¡Vamos a comer! ¿Dónde está la cocina?

-¡Acá! – Scorpius la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la cocina, que era el cuarto de enseguida.

La chica le preparó algo de comida y vio al menor comer animadamente, después de comer lo acostó en la cama donde casi instantáneamente, el pequeñito, se quedó dormido.

Suspiró resignadamente.

 _"_ _Más te vale que regreses pronto Malfoy o tu hijo se morirá de preocupación"._

* * *

-¡ _Crucio_! – gritaban uno tras otros los Mortífagos hacia Draco, el chico solo soportaba el dolor ya sin siquiera lanzar un gemido o grito de inconformidad, no tenía suficiente fuerza para eso, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando finalmente cedió el dolor.

Se sentía tan débil, tan cansado, pero pronto la imagen de su hijo se le vino a la mente.

 _"_ _Scorpius"_

No permitiría que el maldito de Voldemort se hiciera de él, por supuesto que no, además siendo sinceros, si algo le sucediera a él ¿Qué pasaría con su hijo? ¿La sangre sucia lo cuidaría? No, por supuesto que no, aunque minutos atrás se lo hubiera demostrado, aunque claro ella no sabía que era su hijo, pero ahora que ya sabía ¿aun así lo cuidaría? ¿Por qué demonios aún seguía pensando en eso, en morir? Si tenía algo por lo que luchar, ya había perdido a su esposa… no perdería ahora a su hijo, además aún tenía que buscar al maldito de Potter para buscar el lugar seguro, ya si le pasaba algo después, ya habría alguien que cuidaría de su hijo, sí, por supuesto que sí.

El rubio se levantó trabajosamente, pero para cuando lo hizo Morseferth ya estaba frente a él, le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer nuevamente.

\- McKinnons, dame la _Veritaserum –_ le ordenó malicioso. McKinnons le acercó el frasco que contenía la sustancia.

Rowle levantó al rubio, el que lideraba al grupo, agarró de los cabellos a Draco, haciendo que abriera la boca automáticamente y aprovechando eso le acercó el frasco.

-Ahora sí Malfoy ¿nos vas a decir a dónde demonios mandaste a tu hijo? – preguntó amenazante Morseferth.

-¡ _Illuminate_! – se escuchó a lo lejos, dejando a todos cegados en el callejón.

-¡No otra vez! – se quejó Morseferth cuando perdió la visión por segunda ocasión ese día.

* * *

Un chico alto, de piel morena, complexión delgada y de grandes ojos color miel se ' _apareció_ ' a las orillas de un bosque, donde había una pequeña cabaña, donde años atrás la había construido a escondida de todos.

Entró e inmediatamente se sacó la túnica color negro, que lo caracterizaba como mortífago, y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo; se dejó caer en la cama y se echó de espaldas hacia atrás, comenzó a masajearse las sienes con ambas manos.

 _"_ _Más te vale que estés vivo Draco… por algo te envié a Granger para que te ayudara"_

Suspiró de impotencia… ¿Por qué demonios le tuvo que ocurrir a él? ¿Por qué el maldito de Voldemort se enteró de 'ese' secreto que con tanto esfuerzo le había ocultado años atrás? Solo sospechaba de dos personas: Malfoy y Nott, ambos chicos lo sabían, pero tampoco se permitiría el lujo de dudar de ellos, porque entonces ¿en quién confiaría? Además, tampoco era que fuera un gran secreto, su familia era reconocida por eso, por representar orgullosamente el Elemento de la Tierra.

 _"_ _Blaise, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante, de tus acciones depende no solo tu vida, sino de muchas más personas, sobre todo la de Pansy y la de ella"._

* * *

Hermione contemplaba al pequeño rubio mientras que éste dormía aplaciblemente. Ahora que lo observaba bien, el pequeño era el mismo retrato del Malfoy que conocía, misma facciones, mismo color de ojos, mismo color de cabello, hasta los mismos gestos, solo que a diferencia de la versión mayor, Scorpius era un ángel. Sí un pequeñito con inocencia pura, se preguntó de pronto si el Malfoy que ella conocía, en algún tiempo también tuvo _"eso"_ pero luego recordó todo lo que pasó en el colegio y dudó mucho que eso hubiera sido posible.

Comenzó a recapitular lo ocurrido, los tres Mortífagos al parecer iban por el hijo de él, es decir, por Scorpius… pero ¿Por qué lo querían? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué él? Seguramente era para algo malo, porque entonces Malfoy no habría puesto resistencia, no, por supuesto que no.

Observó detenidamente al pequeño y una pregunta comenzó a resonarle en la cabeza ¿Quién era la madre de ese pequeñito? ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Qué pasó con Lucius y Narcisa? No era que le importaba el bienestar de aquellas personas pero, sacó un gruñido.

- _"¡¿Dónde demonios estas Draco Malfoy?!"_ – sinceramente ya se estaba cansando de hacer preguntas y que nadie se las respondiera – _"cuando te tenga frente a mí, conocerás quién es Hermione Granger"._

* * *

-¡Allá! – Señaló Harry mientras le hablaba a los aurores del primer grupo, que era liderado por Terry Boot – acaban de hacer magia por allá, ¡vayan! Suerte y atrapamos de una vez a los malditos Mortífagos! – Y señalando a los del segundo grupo, a los cuales él lideraba – ustedes síganme, iremos por el otro lado, los rodearemos, esta vez, no se saldrán con la suya — " _Sobre todo a Malfoy"_ los aurores le siguieron.

* * *

El lugar estaba todo iluminado, Draco hizo un esfuerzo por salir del lugar, lamentablemente el hechizo le dio de lleno también así que estaba cegado momentáneamente, el terror lo invadió cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo jalaba, puso resistencia hasta el momento que su captor le habló.

-Soy yo Draco, Theo, ¡ _Accio_ varita de Draco!

-¡¿Theo?! – preguntó dudoso, no le cabía en la cabeza cómo fue que el chico hubiera llegado al lugar si nunca llegó a su cita en el pub.

-Sí, vamos, ¡tenemos que irnos los aurores vienen para acá!

-¡Qué!

-¿Dónde está Scorpius? – preguntó al no ver al hijo de su amigo junto con él y temiendo en lo peor, los planes que había escuchado minutos atrás que tenían aquellos Mortífagos contra el pequeño no parecían ser muy buenos.

-En el refugio – confesó el rubio al tener nuevamente la visión y al reconocer a su amigo, pero no fue el único en recuperarla, también los Mortífagos lo habían hecho.

-¡Vaya! Así que, Nott también se suma a la lista de los traidores, el Señor Oscuro estará muy contento – dijo maquiavélicamente Morseferth llamando la atención de los chicos.

El castaño ayudó a Draco a incorporarse y dispuesto a contra-atacar a los Mortífagos.

\- Morseferth – llamó McKinnons – el chico Nott tiene razón, los aurores no tardaran en llegar, ' _el viento'_ me dice que estarán en menos de cinco minutos.

-¡Entonces larguémonos de aquí! – apremió Francis Morseferth y dirigiéndose a Draco - ¡Tú! Disfruta mientras puedas a tu hijo, muy pronto nos veremos y te lo quitaremos frente a tus narices – los tres Mortífagos les enviaron una sonrisa tétrica a ambos chicos.

-Draco es hora de irnos, los aurores… – presionó Nott al ver que su amigo rubio se había quedado estático viendo el lugar donde se habían 'desaparecido' los tres mortífagos.

-Bien – le respondió a su amigo, aunque no estaba muy convencido, todo lo ocurrido últimamente se le hacía muy sospechoso, pero ya encontraría tiempo para sacar sus conclusiones y atar cabos, se podían escuchar levemente los pasos apresurados de los aurores del otro lado del callejón - ¡tú primero! – le ordenó al chico de ojos azules y éste enseguida se 'desapareció'.

 _"_ _Bien los aurores ya vienen, así que, solo tengo que esperar al idiota de Potter y pedirle ayuda"._

Pensó el chico, esos eran sus planes más sin embargo, éstos se fueron abajo cuando vio en primera fila a un chico, sí moreno y de ojos verdes, pero no era Potter, era Terry Boot.

-¡Allá! ¡Vamos éste no se nos escapará! – decía el ex Ravenclaw con cierto rencor en su voz al reconocer a Malfoy.

 _"_ _Maldición ¡¿dónde demonios esta Potter?!"_

No tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, centrándose en una sola palabra: El Refugio. Pero al abrirlos se encontró en el mismo lugar de minutos atrás.

-¡No! – Gritó con desesperación – maldición magia, ahora ¡NO! – pero pareciera que su magia se hubiera evaporado por causa de los _crucios_ recién lanzados.

-No te muevas, _MALFOY_ – le ordenó un triunfante Boot, mientras él y su grupo apuntaban al rubio, el cual resignado alzó sus manos en son de 'derrota'.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!  
BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	5. En Azkaban

**Capitulo Cinco: En Azkaban**

-¡No! – Gritó con desesperación – maldición magia, ahora ¡NO! – pero pareciera que su magia se hubiera evaporado por causa de los _crucios_ recién lanzados.

-No te muevas, _MALFOY_ – le ordenó un triunfante Boot, mientras él y su grupo apuntaban al rubio, el cual resignado alzó sus manos en son de 'derrota'.

* * *

Theo aterrizó en tierra firme e inmediatamente reconoció El Refugio, seguía igual que la última vez que lo vio, sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos.

-Lo logramos, Draco – pero al voltear descubrió que su amigo no estaba a su lado - ¿Draco? – no obtuvo respuesta.

 _"_ _No tardará en llegar"_ pensó y decidió esperarlo pacientemente, aunque inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de algo evidente: Los aurores lo habían capturado.

El chico de ojos azules tenía dos opciones: regresar y ayudar a su amigo rubio, la cual era una idea _'suicida'_ puesto que también se arriesgaba a que lo capturaran a él también o entrar al 'Refugio' y hablar con Granger para que le ayudará con sus _'influencias'_ a regresar a Draco junto con su hijo. Optó por lo segundo, sinceramente él sería de gran ayuda estando fuera de Azkaban, que dentro.

* * *

Hermione estaba llegando a su límite (desde hace horas) y ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde para su gusto y el estúpido de Malfoy aún no llegaba ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿En dónde demonios se había metido? Pero al estarse planteando esas preguntas tampoco pudo evitar llegar a conclusiones inquietantes ¿y si los Mortífagos lo habían capturado? ¿Y si, estaba muerto?

 _"_ _Espero que no, porque me debes una muy buena explicación Malfoy"_

La castaña se levantó de su lugar, era la décima vez que lo hacía, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía dejar a un niño indefenso, cuyo padre lo había dejado a su merced, prácticamente la había convertido en su _'nana'_ por decirlo así.

Le lanzó una mirada al pequeño Scorpius quien dormía derrotado por el cansancio, después de su primera siesta, había despertado y no había parado de preguntar a qué hora llegaría su papá y Hermione le tuvo que inventar una muy buena historia del por qué su papá no llegaba. Pero al parecer el pequeño Scorpius no había creído en sus palabras y se había ido a sentar en su cama refunfuñado, cruzando sus bracitos y viendo directamente a la puerta en espera de su padre, quien no apareció. El niñito de ojos grises no se movió de su lugar y tampoco cedía ante el cansancio, a pesar de que sus ojitos se empeñaban por cerrarse, pero al final el sueño le ganó.

La chica miró su reloj, ya era demasiado tarde, tenía que irse ¡ya! se levantó lanzando un gruñido, cuando todo sucedió.

La ex Gryffindor quedó como estatua al ver a una persona frente a la puerta, al principio creyó que era uno de los Mortífagos por el atuendo que llevaba puesto aquella figura, pero inmediatamente reconoció aquella capa.

Era Draco Malfoy.

-¡Ya era hora estúpido Malfoy! – Le reclamó al estar frente a él, le dio golpes al torso – tenías preocupado a tu hijo, el pobre estaba haciendo lo posible para no dormirse, pero finalmente el sueño lo ha vencido ¡dime! ¿Qué demonios tramas? ¿Matarlo de la preocupación? ¡Contesta de una maldita vez! – exigió.

Sintió como un par de manos la sujetaron de los brazos fuertemente, fue ahí cuando se percató que la persona que tenía frente a ella no era Malfoy, puesto que el chico en cuestión no era tan alto como el que la estaba sujetando.

-¿Terminaste Granger? Bien, porque no soy Malfoy…

* * *

El cuerpo de aurores estaba satisfecho por su reciente captura, sí por fin tenían a Draco Malfoy. El cual ya estaba en su celda que desde años atrás ya estaba reservada especialmente para él. Pero ese no era el _'problema'_ o al menos para Harry Potter.

-¿Por qué demonios no puedo interrogar a Malfoy? – reclamó el chico ojiverde a su jefe.

Después de haber dado la orden a su equipo de trabajo para capturar a los Mortífagos, él se había dirigido por el lado sur y así rodear los fugitivos… o al menos ese era su plan, no contaba con que el paso estaba cerrado de aquel lado, así que tuvieron que regresar (puesto que habían lanzado hechizos _'anti aparición'_ ) y darle por el mismo camino que el primer grupo, pero al llegar se llevó la sorpresa de que los Mortífagos habían huido a excepción de uno: Draco Malfoy.

Lo que traía el siguiente problema.

-Ya te dije Potter – le respondió su jefe – este caso no lo puedes llevar, hay muchos sentimientos de tu parte hacia el caso.

-¿Sentimientos? ¡Por Merlín!

-Potter, sé muy bien cómo era tu relación con Malfoy en Hogwarts.

-¿Relación? ¿Sabes Gawain? Si sigues hablándome así, vas terminar diciéndome que estaba enamorado de Malfoy – a su jefe no le hizo gracia su comentario – escuche, yo solo quiero saber dónde se encuentra Hermione y el niño.

-¡Exacto Potter! A eso me refería, tu amistad con la señorita Granger y tu enemistad con Malfoy van a intervenir en cómo vas a proceder y sinceramente no sé cómo demonios explicaré tantos golpes en el chico – Harry entornó los ojos al escuchar esto último.

-No te sorprendas Potter, así son las bienvenidas en Azkaban… no puedo hacer nada, ni modo que yo mismo denuncie a mis subordinados ¿verdad?

-Antes que hagan _'puré de papa Malfoy'_ , quisiera hablar con él, necesito saber qué va a suceder con Hermione y con el niño

-En estos momentos lo están interrogando, no te preocupes…

-Espero que al menos lo dejen contestar. Muerto no me sirve de mucho ¿sabías eso?

* * *

Blaise fue llamado por el Señor Oscuro, estaba preocupado porque si Voldemort lo mandó a llamar no eran para buenas noticias, al menos no para él, así que no perdió tiempo y llegó lo antes posible, para su sorpresa aún no había nadie en la cabaña, así que intuyó que los otros Mortífagos ya estarían en camino y entonces ahí estaba la verdadera pregunta: ¿los Mortífagos traerían a Draco y a Scorpius con ellos? Por el bien de todos, Blaise esperaba que no.

Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percató que algunos Mortífagos llegaban al lugar, los observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta que los encapuchados llegaban con las manos vacías, sonrió con satisfacción, por suerte la máscara que llevaba en su rostro pudo disimular su semblante.

-Oye, tú – lo llamó Morseferth - ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué el Señor Tenebroso no quiere que conozcamos tu identidad? – le preguntó Morseferth frustrado por tanto misterio en ese encapuchado desconocido.

-Sí él no les ha dicho aún, entonces no tengo por qué decírselos yo – les respondió desafiante, fingiendo muy bien su voz para no delatarse.

-No te hagas el interesante – intervino McKinnons – yo creo que, el Señor Tenebroso tiene algo tuyo o de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

-¡Tú qué sabes! – Espetó Zabini, temiendo que su identidad estuviera descubierta – son solo especulaciones suyas ¿o acaso están celosos que yo haya ocupado el lugar de Lucius Malfoy en lugar de alguno de ustedes?

Los tres Mortífagos gruñeron y estaban dispuestos a atacar a aquel 'misterioso' mortífago, pero Voldemort hizo acto de su presencia en esos momentos y el ambiente se tensó, el Lord recorrió con sus ojos rojos el lugar percatándose de lo obvio.

-Alguien me podría decir ¡¿Por qué demonios el traidor y su hijo no están aquí?! – La voz del Señor Oscuro retumbó en el lugar haciendo temblar a sus seguidores - ¡Morseferth! – exigió.

-Mi señor, todo iba bien – trató de excusarse vanamente – pero la _sangre sucia_ estaba en el lugar y también…

-¿También? – lo invitó a seguir peligrosamente.

-Se unió Nott con él – confesó complacido Morseferth.

Blaise entornó los ojos...

 _"_ _¡No! Maldición, se supone que Theo no debió haber aparecido ahí, él debería de haber estado con Luna"._ Pensó desesperadamente el moreno ¿ahora qué haría? No podría proteger a ambos chicos, no al mismo tiempo y para su desgracia, él tendría que ofrecer a uno de ellos, y sin duda sería Nott, Malfoy tenía que proteger a Scorpius.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Nuestra lista de traidores cada vez aumenta. Tengo que hacer algo para que disminuya – Voldemort habló siseante – Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿Qué pasó con el mocoso?

-La _sangre sucia_ y el niño fueron trasladados a otro lugar, el traidor lo llamó… – pero el Lord lo interrumpió.

-Así que, se trasladaron… – dijo analizando y luego dirigiéndose a su _mortífago misterioso_ , preguntó – dime ¿A dónde se trasladó Malfoy? – Blaise se tensó, él sabía a dónde se iría Draco, pero ¿lo diría? ¿Lo traicionaría nuevamente?

-Yo… - vaciló.

\- Quieres que te recuerde… ¿lo que sucederá si me mientes? – siseó amenazante.

-En el Refugio – murmuró, apesadumbrado – Malfoy trasladó a su hijo al Refugio - _"Lo siento Draco… pero mi familia también es importante"_ pensó Blaise.

-Muy bien, chico – sonrió triunfante Voldemort – ahora dime cómo llegar hasta ahí.

* * *

Hermione al principio no reconoció al chico, pero después lo observó detenidamente. Era alto, de piel morena clara, cabellera castaña y de ojos color azul oscuro, sí recordaba haberlo visto en algún sitio.

-Soy Theodore Nott – se presentó, al mismo tiempo que dejaba libre los brazos de la chica.

-Sí, ya te recuerdo – dijo Hermione alejándose lentamente de él, una de sus manos se deslizó discretamente a su espalda y cuando estuvo a una distancia razonable, lo amenazó con su varita - ¡no te muevas!

-Escucha Granger, no tengo tiempo para tu _'jueguitos'_ , Draco fue capturado por los aurores y no le queda mucho tiempo.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora apareces? – interrogó, ignorando completamente lo que le había dicho minutos atrás el ojiazul.

-Granger – gruñó Theo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Malfoy?

-¡Nada! ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije? – Theodore comenzó preguntarse porque todos creían que él era el traidor – tenemos que salir de aquí, no creo que sea un lugar seguro, tenemos que llevar a Scorpius a otro lugar y…

-No te muevas o juro que te hechizo Nott.

-Bien, no me moveré, pero tú tienes que hacer algo, Draco está en Azkaban y…

-Si tanto te preocupas porque no vas sacarlo, yo aquí me quedare con el niño.

-Scorpius no estará a salvo aquí Granger, tenemos que llevarlo a otro lugar, hay un traidor entre nosotros y…

-¿Por qué tanto interés en Scorpius, Nott? – a la chica se le vino una frase en su cabeza _'Mi papá está hablando con el señor que es malo con los niños'_ y ¿si Nott era el _'señor malo'_?

-Porque Vold…

-¡Tío Theo! – gritó de repente el pequeño Scorpius quien había despertado por tanto alboroto.

-¡Scorpius! – gritó aterrada la chica cuando el niño saltó por la cama sin previo aviso, lanzándose a los brazos del ex slytherin, que en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos sonrió triunfante.

* * *

-Oye, necesito hablar con Potter – se escuchó una voz muy débil a través de los barrotes de aquella celda.

-Malfoy, en verdad eres masoquista ¿verdad? – Se burlaba Boot divertido – escucha, Potter no vendrá porque simplemente esta fuera del caso, ya te lo dije hace rato, creo que tantos golpes te hicieron olvidarlo – Malfoy solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

Era cierto, los malditos aurores lo habían golpeado en cuanto llegó a su celda, diciendo que era _'su bienvenida'_ y que lo iban a archivar en su expediente como _'el prisionero puso resistencia, por lo tanto tuvimos que calmarlo'_. Después llegó otra tanda de golpizas en privado. Al parecer, su caso lo iba a llevar a cabo Terry Boot y éste en su pequeño interrogatorio lo golpeó cuanta oportunidad le dio el mismo rubio.

-Por favor… - murmuró Draco ya sin siquiera preocuparse o detenerse a pensar si aún le quedaba un poco de dignidad.

-¿Cómo dijiste Malfoy? Lo siento no te escuché – Draco bajó la mirada.

-Quisiera hablar con Potter, por favor…

- _Nop,_ no me convences, además aun no me has dicho donde esta Granger, ni al niño que secuestraste.

-Se lo diré a Potter.

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero no estás para poner condiciones – y sin más que decir el chico se fue, no sin antes decir – por cierto, alguien tiene una cita contigo para un darte un _beso_ dentro de dos horas… - Draco entornó los ojos.

De pronto las piernas le fallaron, se dejó caer de rodillas y no pudo evitar el sollozar ¿Por qué demonios creyó que dejarse atrapar por Potter sería buena idea?

 _"_ _Scorpius"_

Al menos tenía la esperanza de que Granger cuidara de su hijo o incluso Theo ¿pero en verdad lo cuidarían?

 _"_ _¡Demonios!"_

No pudo controlarse, aquellas palabras retumbaban su cabeza a pesar de haber pasado ya seis años desde ese entonces...

 _"_ _Draco Malfoy Black, queda absuelto de todos los cargos presentados en su contra, puesto que antes de que cayera el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, usted y sus padres lucharon por nuestra causa, quedando así, al lado opuesto del Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo, si en algún momento futuro, se le ve relacionado de cualquier manera mínimamente con los últimos cuatro Mortífagos fugitivos, se le condenará al beso de dementor, sin siquiera tener un juicio previo"._

 _Beso de dementor…_

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!  
**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	6. Ayuda

**Capitulo Seis: Ayuda**

 _"_ _Draco Malfoy Black, queda absuelto de todos los cargos presentados en su contra, puesto que antes de que cayera el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, usted y sus padres lucharon por nuestra causa, quedando así, al lado opuesto del Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo, si en algún momento futuro, se le ve relacionado de cualquier manera mínimamente con los últimos cuatro Mortífagos fugitivos, se le condenará al beso de dementor, sin siquiera tener un juicio previo"._

 _Beso de dementor…_

* * *

Gawain Robards, por más jefe que fuera de Harry Potter, sabía de antemano que no podía retener mucho tiempo al chico alejado de Malfoy, así que lo mandó a un nuevo caso, aunque claro, para el ex Gryffindor vio esto como la gran oportunidad para ir a ver al maldito ex Slytherin.

Sonreía satisfecho bajo su capa de invisibilidad, le había dicho a su amigo Ron que él y su equipo fueran a averiguar lo del nuevo caso mientras él hacía el 'papeleo' de la transferencia del caso, aunque claro tanto el pelirrojo como él sabían que esa era solo la _'versión oficial'._

Harry llegó hasta la zona de las celdas y a medida que se acercaba, escuchaba unos leves sollozos, enarcó una ceja en son de duda acelerando más los pasos, llegó a la celda en la que tanto ansiaba estar: la de Draco Malfoy. Pero lo que vio detrás de esos barrotes oxidados lo impresionó mucho.

* * *

Los tres Mortífagos habían emprendido su camino para llegar al famoso Refugio, donde encontrarían a Malfoy y a su hijo, fue un largo viaje, no podían simplemente _'aparecer'_ en el lugar al menos que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de ahí, por suerte Blaise les había dicho cómo llegar aunque por el camino más largo, mientras él pensaba la manera de cómo ayudar a su amigo sin que Voldemort se diera cuenta.

Lo que no sabía el ex Slytherin era que el Señor Oscuro tenía otros planes para él.

-Muy bien, chico – resonó la voz de Voldemort en la cabaña – debe ser tu día de suerte, gracias a ti tendré por fin al quinto elemento en mis manos y muy pronto tu hermana y tu amiga estarán nuevamente contigo. Esta niña ¿Kimi? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Seis… - contestó.

-Ya veo ¿y también posee el 'don' de manipular la 'Tierra'? – Blaise entornó los ojos y esperaba que el maldito de Voldemort no tuviera en interés ahora en su hermana menor.

-Aún no lo sé.

-Pero es muy probable ¿no? Es decir, tú tienes ese 'don'… - el Lord se quedó pensativo unos momentos (los cuales fueron eternos para el moreno) y después continuó – por lo pronto, tú serás el que sustituya a Mulciber en el hechizo, tal como te lo dije hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, mi Lord – respondió el chico.

Claro que recordaba ese día, ¡cómo olvidarlo! Fue aquel día cuando los cuatro Mortífagos fueron por él, hasta la mansión Zabini, lamentablemente ese preciso día estaban con él, Pansy y su hermana menor, los tres fueron capturados y llevados ante Voldemort y éste había retenido a las chicas en un lugar secreto y el señor Oscuro lo había amenazado con matarlas si no le entregaba a Scorpius Malfoy.

Sí, Voldemort sabía muy bien sobre los 'dones' de cada uno de ellos, por eso había decido desaparecer y fingir su muerte después de la batalla que se llevó a cabo en el castillo; tenía que planear muy bien su siguiente movimiento y fue así como todo se dio, pero lo que no contaba Voldemort era que se le haría muy difícil de hacerse con el quinto elemento, pues ya tenía desde hace seis meses intentándolo capturar y cuando por fin lo tuvo… nuevamente se le escapó.

Y por supuesto, le gustaba torturar a aquel chico. Le gustaba ver cómo Blaise traicionaba a sus amigos.

* * *

Harry jamás creería lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos, sí ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el cómo estaba. El rubio estaba sentado en el suelo sollozando ¿desde cuándo Malfoy era un 'débil llorón'? definitivamente ese no era el Malfoy que él conocía. Por supuesto que no, el Malfoy que él conocía era un tipo frio, arrogante, orgulloso, altanero… y muchas cosas más, pero no un 'débil llorón'.

Lo vio limpiarse las lágrimas, seguidas de un gemido de dolor y luego levantarse e irse a una pequeña banca que estaba pegada a la pared. Observó al chico rubio y su aspecto daba mucho qué pensar, se le veía cansado a juzgar por las enormes ojeras y por el esfuerzo que hacía para no quedarse dormido; se le veía muy delgado, más pálido de lo normal y eso sumándole los golpes recién recibidos. Definitivamente ese no era el Malfoy que él conocía, por supuesto que no; éste se veía más frágil, temeroso…

-Tengo que salir de aquí.

Escuchó que el rubio murmuró, mientras recorría con su mirada aquella sucia celda y de pronto la ira invadió a Harry, el estúpido de Malfoy aún pensaba hacer de las suyas. Y sin más reparos se sacó la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Hermione y el niño? – preguntó con voz fría, sobresaltando a Draco, el cual no se había dado cuenta que había estado siendo vigilado desde momentos atrás.

-¡Potter! – reclamó alterado el rubio por el reciente susto, pero después un 'click' sonó en una parte de su cerebro – Tienes que ayudarme Potter! – dejó salir sin más preámbulo.

-¿Por qué demonios haría eso? además, no me has respondido la pregunta.

-Te lo diré.

-Habla – Draco se mordió el labio aun dudoso ¿Potter le creería? ¿Le ayudaría? Ya no estaba tan seguro. El Potter que tenía frente a él parecía muy enojado y aunque nunca lo admitiría por más _Legeremancia_ que le hicieran, Potter le daba miedo, esa mirada fulminante que le enviaba no le inspiraba confianza, definitivamente ese no era el Potter que él conocía – Malfoy no tengo todo el día, habla de una maldita vez, dónde tienes a Hermione y al niño.

-Se llama Scorpius – murmuró Draco – necesito esconderlo en un lugar seguro, los Mortífagos lo buscan para llevárselo – le explicaba el rubio, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a él.

\- ¿A dónde se lo quieren llevar? – interrogó el chico-que vivió pero solo para seguirle _el 'juego'_.

-No es a dónde, el punto es a _quién_ – le dijo en un tono serio.

-No te creo – dijo secamente Harry.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó aterrado Malfoy.

-¿Tu? ¿Necesitas esconder a un niño? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan _'protector'_ Malfoy?

-¡Porque es mi hijo! – le gritó Draco.

-¡Deja de mentir y dime de una vez en donde los tienes! – le reclamó más enojado Harry.

-¿Crees que me arriesgaría a involucrarme con Mortífagos y ser capturado, a pesar de cómo terminó aquel juicio, por cualquier niño? No Potter, claro que no, pero por mi hijo sí, me dejé capturar porque creí que tú ibas a ser mi captor, ¡Estuve dispuesto a que me capturaras para pedirte ayuda! – Harry lo miraba furioso ¿Por qué demonios Malfoy le mentía? ¡Maldita sea!

-Y según tú ¿a quién se lo van a llevar? – Draco se volvió a morder el labio, esta era la parte difícil ¿Potter le creería? ¿Cómo demonios le dices al chico-que-venció que en realidad no venció a nadie? Que todo fue un maldito plan del mismo Voldemort? – ¡Habla Malfoy!

-A… Voldemort – murmuró el rubio.

Harry abrió la celda de golpe, estaba furioso. Draco retrocedió asustado pero fue en vano, pues Harry lo tomó del cuello y lo pegó a la pared con tanta fuerza que el rubio sacó un gemido de dolor, luego le apuntó con su varita haciendo presión en su cuello.

-Malfoy, tu mentira ha llegado demasiado lejos ¡Dime dónde demonios tienes a Hermione y al niño! – de la varita de Harry salieron chispas rojas que le hicieron daño a Malfoy en su cuello, el cual con el reciente susto sabía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

-¡En el refugio! – solo pudo decir antes de que todo comenzará a nublarse de repente y darle vuelta, después solo vio oscuridad…

-¿Malfoy? – llamó el ojiverde, pero éste no le respondió, simplemente se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia. Se había desmayado - ¡Malfoy!

* * *

-¡Scorpius! – gritó aterrada la chica cuando el niño saltó por la cama sin previo aviso, lanzándose a los brazos de aquel chico, que en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos sonrió triunfante.

-Tío Theo ¿Dónde está mi _papi_? – le preguntó el pequeño rubio al chico recién llegado.

-No te preocupes Scorpius, en un momento más vamos a ir por él – le tranquilizó Theo y el semblante de Scorpius, antes preocupado, cambió a uno más tranquilo.

-¡Sííí! – gritó jubiloso el pequeño.

-¡No! – Dijo la castaña asustada, creyendo que aquel ex Slytherin estaba disfrazando la verdad y que en cualquier momento se llevaría al niño – Scorpius ven conmigo.

El pequeño rubio, desvió su mirada hacia con ella, enarcando una ceja. Theo tuvo que reprimir la carcajada que estaba a punto de salirse, pues el niño hizo un semblante característico de su amigo Draco, tal cual lo hubiera hecho él mismo, si Granger le hubiera ordenado lo mismo.

-¿Dónde es ese lugar tío Theo? – le preguntó Scorpius viéndolo nuevamente e ignorando a Hermione.

La ex Gryffindor en un instante cambió su semblante de aterrada a uno de enojo ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel niño a ignorarla, cuando ella está con los nervios de punta por miedo de que aquel chico le hiciera daño?

Y ese semblante que le había mostrado… _Grrrr_ , si no supiera que el que tenía frente a ella era el hijo, la chica hubiera jurado que Draco Malfoy había regresado a su edad infantil.

-Granger, es hora de irnos de este lugar e ir por Draco.

La chica lo observaba detenidamente. De una cosa estaba segura, Scorpius confiaba en el chico, ya que ahora dormía en sus brazos y contando que con unas cuantas palabras de él, el niño había dejado de preocuparse… la pregunta era ¿ella confiaría también en el chico?

-Escucha, si en verdad quisiera hacerle daño a Scorpius ya te hubiera matado desde el momento en que entré y me lo hubiera llevado lejos de aquí – le hacía razonar Theo a Hermione.

-Es verdad… - concluyó ella resignada, al no encontrar con qué contra-decir al chico.

-Tienes que ayudar a Draco, sino me equivoco ya debe estar en Azkaban, ¡Tienes que sacarlo de ahí!

-¡Cómo demonios quieres que le ayude si no sé nada! Solo fui transportada aquí sin que el estúpido de Malfoy me dijera algo de lo que está pasando. ¡Para qué quieren a Scorpius esos Mortífagos!

-Draco es el único que te puede decir todo eso Granger, ¡Yo estoy igual que tú! Lo único que sé es que Scorpius _necesita_ a Draco y Draco de él y no solo porque se trate de padre e hijo.

Hermione le iba a preguntar de qué demonios hablaba cuando el Refugio fue irrumpido por los tres Mortífagos.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

Vociferó Theo hacia los encapuchados, los cuales no tuvieron tiempo de contra-atacar.

-Llévate a Scorpius y recuerda lo que te dije Granger!

-Pero…

-¡Ahora! – le ordenó dándole al niño, pues los Mortífagos ya estaban recuperándose del asalto.

¡Puf!

Solo se escuchó cuando Hermione se _desapareció_ de aquel lugar con el niño en brazos, _apareciendo_ en la casa de Harry.

* * *

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó más por deber, que por querer saber el ojiverde.

-Pues muerto no está – le notificó el medimago de turno.

-¡Genial! Ahora despiértelo, necesito su declaración – pedía enojado y desesperado a la vez el ex león.

-No puedo hacer eso Potter, el chico parece muy débil.

-¡No me importa! Quiero saber dónde demonios esta mi mejor amiga y aquel niño ¿Qué no entiende que ya pueden estar muertos?

-¿Y usted no entiende que este es mi paciente y no puedo hacer nada en contra de su salud? Le recuerdo Señor Potter que por mucho que sea el-chico-que-venció en esta oficina yo soy el jefe y por lo tanto decido qué hacer o no.

Harry le enviaba una mirada fulminante, se sentía con las manos atadas y todo por culpa del maldito hurón que lo único que se le ocurrió fue desmayarse.

 _'_ _El Refugio…'_

Solo recordaba que le había dicho eso antes de desvanecerse ¿pero qué demonios era 'el Refugio'? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Al menos déjalo en paz en sus últimas horas – pidió el medimago.

-¿Cuáles ultimas horas? – preguntó contrariado Harry.

-Potter no te hagas el inocente sabes muy bien, que Malfoy está condenado al _'beso del dementor'_ dentro de hora y media.

-¿Qué? – el medimago rodó los ojos, en son de que no creía en la expresión de incredulidad que le estaba enviando en esos momentos Harry.

-Vamos Potter ¡fuera de aquí!

* * *

-¿Pero? ¡Hermione! – gritó asustada Ginny al ver a Hermione frente a ella.

-¿Dónde está Harry?

-No lo sé, no ha llegado, le he traído a Teddy como habíamos quedado, pero él aún no llega y ¿Quién es ese niño?

-Es, emh se llama Scorpius. Tengo que irme, probablemente aún esté en Azkaban, porque en el callejón donde fue el ataque ya no estaban… - analizaba Hermione, mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea, ante la mirada confusa de la chica Weasley.

-¿Qué…? ¿Per…? – la pelirroja ya no pudo interrogarla porque Hermione ya había desaparecido entres las llamas verdes.

* * *

La chica en cuanto llegó a Azkaban, corrió como posesa en busca de Harry, seguramente Malfoy debería estar con él, pero a medio camino se encontró con Terry.

-¡Terry! ¿Dónde está Harry?

-¿Hermione estas bien? ¿Ese es el niño? ¿Cómo lograste escapar? – la bombardeó de preguntas el ex Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué? Si, si estoy bien ¿Dónde está Harry? – la castaña ignoró el recién interrogatorio.

-No pareces bien deja te llevo a la enfermería y…

-¡No! No quiero ir a ninguna enfermería ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Seguramente con el jefe, desobedeció una orden directa. Insisto que tu…

-¡Gracias! – apenas dijo y salió corriendo hacia las chimeneas, para transportarse por polvos flú hacia el ministerio, pero antes dirigirse hacia allá, vio cómo sacaban a su amigo de un cuarto.

 _-¡Vamos Potter! ¡Fuera de aquí!_

-¡Harry! – gritó la castaña llamando la atención del ojiverde y despertando al niño que tenía en brazos.

-¡Hermione! – gritó un Terry Boot que había llegado corriendo hasta el lugar.

-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! – también gritó Harry y corriendo hasta con ella.

-¿Te volviste loca o qué? – le regañó Terry, una vez estando con ella, la chica sintió cómo el niño se apretaba en un abrazo con ella, probablemente por las voces extrañas que escuchaba a su alrededor – deja te llevo a la enfermería y…

-Yo me encargo Terry – le tranquilizó Harry.

-Bien – gruñó Terry con cierto resentimiento, pues ya estaba por sentado, que el caso volvería a ser de Harry. Hermione estaba esperando que aquel moreno se alejara para explicarle todo lo ocurrido a su amigo.

-¿Hermione estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada el estúpido de Malfoy?

-¡Harry! – la chica le reprendió, pues cuando Harry dijo _'el estúpido de Malfoy'_ el pequeño se estremeció en sus brazos.

-Él… ¿este es el niño? – Preguntó Harry señalándolo – No le hizo nada el maldi… - esta vez Hermione solo se molestó con darle un puntapié, haciendo que su amigo se quejara del dolor - ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? Déjame llevar al niño a la enfermería y… ¡suéltalo! – le decía mientras forcejaba en soltarle al niño, el cual solo se aferraba más en el abrazo de la chica.

-Harry, déjalo, no quiere irse contigo ¿Qué no ves? – le reclamó Hermione mientras alejaba al pequeño rubio de su amigo.

-¿Cómo que no quiere _irse_ conmigo? – preguntó fastidiado Harry, pues desde hace rato no entendía nada.

-Hermy… - le susurró Scorpius a su oído casi en un llanto – quiero a mi _papi_.

-¡Lo estas asustando con tus gritos! – la chica que también estaba un poco alterada, se tranquilizó como pudo y agregó - Harry ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

-¿Para qué quieres saber en dónde demonios esta ese maldito _hurón_? Ya estas a salvo ¿no?

-¡Deja de insultarlo frente al niño! – Harry enarcó una ceja ¿esa era su amiga? ¿Desde cuándo Hermione defendía a Malfoy? – Scorpius quiere verlo – le dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos y mirándolo de manera suplicante le agregó – escucha Harry, Malfoy es el padre del niño…

-¿Qué? – apenas murmuró Harry entornando los ojos.

-Scorpius es hijo de Draco Malfoy.

 _Es el hijo de Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER!  
_**

 ** _BESOS_**

 ** _PISLIB n_n_**


	7. Angustia

**Capitulo Siete: Angustia**

Harry estaba en una especie de shock ¿Malfoy tenía un hijo? ¿Malfoy no le había mentido? Tampoco era que el ex Slytherin era un mentiroso, pero sabiendo el historial del chico pues…

-¿En serio es su hijo Hermione? – preguntó Harry por las moscas.

Pero justo en esos momentos el pequeño Scorpius regresó a verlo, haciendo sentir al chico-que-venció culpable.

Definitivamente era el hijo de Draco Malfoy, tenía el mismo color de cabello: rubio platinado, el mismo color de ojos: color gris plata, incluso hasta la expresión que utilizaba para cuando alguien no le cae bien, la tenía el pequeño. No cabía la menor duda el pequeño era hijo de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y bien? – le retó su amiga.

-Pues parece que sí es su hijo – aceptó resignado el ojiverde.

-¡No me refería a eso Harry! Te preguntaba dónde está Mal…

Pero la chica ya no pudo terminar la pregunta, puesto que el niño comenzó a forcejear en sus brazos, haciendo lo posible para que lo dejara libre.

-Scorpius ¿qué… te… pasa? – Jadeaba la chica mientras intentaba que el niño no se le cayera de los brazos, pues estaba empeñado en bajarse de ella, incluso había comenzado a dar débiles manotazos a la chica.

-¡Ey! – le reclamó un Harry indignado al ver esta acción del niño y lo tomó de la muñeca fuertemente, sacando un gemido de dolor por parte del pequeño rubio.

-¡ _Papi_! – Comenzó a llamar el niño con unas lagrimitas en los ojos y entre pequeños hipidos le pidió a Harry – _'señor que es malo con los niños'_ quiero a mi _papi_.

 _"_ _¿señor que es malo con los niños?"_

El moreno sintió una opresión en el pecho y por reflejó soltó la mano de Scorpius inmediatamente.

-Yo…

-Harry, él no… - le trató de explicar Hermione, que Scorpius creía que él era con el que se había visto Malfoy en el pub, pero su amigo parecía estar tan consternado por el nuevo apodo que le habían dado, que no le hacía caso.

-¡Papi! – llamó Scorpius extendiendo sus bracitos hacia la puerta que estaba a un lado de ambos chicos, al ver que Harry no le había respondido.

-¿Se encuentra ahí Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione, sacando al ojiverde de su ensimismamiento.

-Emh, sí… - pero el ojiverde parecía estar más aturdido ¿Cómo demonios el niño sabía que Malfoy se encontraba en esa habitación?

Y Hermione sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió hacia el cuarto, pero antes de abrir la puerta, su amigo la detuvo.

-Hermione, no es buena idea.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Emh.

El ojiverde no sabía cómo explicarle a su amiga, las condiciones en las que se encontraba en esos momentos el rubio. Pero al no escuchar respuesta de su amigo, Hermione se decidió abrir la puerta y entrar.

En cuanto abrió la puerta pudo observar cómo Malfoy estaba alegando con el medimago

-… mi hijo está allá fuera ¿Qué es lo que no entiende? – pero el medimago, aún seguía ahí frente a él apuntándolo con la varita, tenía muchos años trabajando en Azkaban para que lo engañaran tan fácilmente.

-¡ _Papi_! – gritó Scorpius llamando la atención de ambos.

-¡Scorpius! – llamó Draco levantándose de golpe de la cama, pero esa acción ocasionó que se mareara e inmediatamente cayó sentado en la cama nuevamente.

Hermione casi se arrepintió el haber entrado al lugar, al observar cómo estaba Draco Malfoy, hace menos de cinco horas el chico parecía estar en muy malas condiciones, pero ahora, se le sumaban unos cuantos golpes en la cara y estaba incluso más pálido de cómo lo había visto horas atrás…

Pero aun así la castaña se acercó y le entregó a Malfoy a su hijo en sus brazos.

-Aquí está tu hijo Malfoy – le dijo con voz suave – sano y salvo.

-Gracias, Granger – murmuró Draco recibiendo a su hijo, el cual se abalanzó a sus brazos.

- _Papi_ ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó el pequeño observándolo preocupado – ¿fue el _'señor que es malo con los niños'_?

Harry había entrado a la habitación justo en el momento en que Scorpius decía eso ultimo y se tensó mucho, solo esperaba que el niño no lo acusara por lo que le había hecho minutos atrás, pero no fue así, solo vio cómo Draco le sonreía a su hijo y le murmuraba algo a su oído.

El niño le sonrió y le abrazó fuertemente, fueron solo unos segundos, pero tanto Harry como Hermione hubieran jurado que a ambos rubios un aura mágica los envolvió, pues en cuanto vieron esto, los amigos intercambiaron miradas extrañadas y cuando las volvieron a fijar en los rubios, ya no había más aura. Harry solo frunció el ceño ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Fijó su mirada en Draco y pudo observar que ambos rubios parecían haberse recuperado y literalmente, sobre todo Draco, ya que sus heridas parecían haberse cicatrizado y los golpes que le habían dado en esa tarde, ahora lucían como si las hubiera recibido días atrás… todo era tan extraño.

-Hermione – llamó Harry de pronto – podrías llevarte a Scorpius, para poder hablar con Malfoy a solas.

Draco que hasta en esos momentos no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry, se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó hablar. Tragó saliva. Por supuesto que Potter quería hablar, él aún estaba detenido y no solo eso, aún estaba condenado al 'beso del dementor' y la hora se estaba acercando. El hecho de que Scorpius ya estuviera con él no cambiaba nada las cosas. Volvió a tragar saliva.

-Scorpius – le llamó lo más suavemente que pudo – acompaña a... Hermione – ambos amigos se habían sorprendido al escuchar llamar a Malfoy por el nombre de pila de la chica.

Aunque Hermione supuso que lo hizo, para que Scorpius lo hiciera y no por otra cosa y lo confirmó cuando vio al niño verlo implorantemente, luego a ella y nuevamente a su padre.

-Vamos Scorpius – llamó la chica dulcemente con una sonrisa – en unos momentos más regresamos con tu papá.

El niño volvió a abrazar a su papá antes de recibir los brazos de la chica que lo volvió a cagar y salir del lugar junto con el medimago, que de paso se había ofrecido a revisar a ambos.

Harry lo observaba detenidamente, el rubio se paró, sabía lo que venía más adelante: el beso del dementor.

-Malfoy… - el ojiverde no sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación, ahora que sabía que Malfoy tenía un hijo y que éste quedaría huérfano en unas cuantas horas, le hacía sentir un hueco en el pecho, pero era inevitable todo este asunto, así que exhaló profundamente – Malfoy ¿sabes que estás condenado al 'beso del dementor' dentro de menos de una hora?

El aludido desvió la mirada, que sí sabía que estaba condenado al 'beso del dementor'? Por supuesto que lo sabía, todo era tan injusto.

-Lo sé… - murmuró y se dispuso a pedirle nuevamente a Harry lo mismo de hace unas cuantas horas atrás, se lo pediría otra vez y esta vez no aceptaría como respuesta un 'no' pues ya no habría otra próxima vez, ya no – Potter quiero pedirte un favor, quisiera que protegieras a Scorpius.

El ex Gryffindor se sorprendió por el pedido del rubio, pues sinceramente creyó que el chico le pediría que lo ayudara a evitar el 'beso del dementor', o que lo ayudara a escapar o cualquier cosa involucrada con el beso del dementor y él, mas sin embargo, el rubio solo pedía protección para su hijo, era la segunda vez que se lo pedía, esta vez, Harry Potter, sí le escucharía, ya no podía dudar de él, no después de haber conocido a Scorpius.

-Por favor Potter, protégelo, los Mortífagos están detrás de él y… - Harry notó cómo el rubio se había tensando en demasía, mientras observaba a un lado de él y de manera desesperada comenzó a decirle directamente a los ojos - ¡Potter! Hay un hechizo, los Mortífagos quieren a Scorpius para el hechizo y Voldemort – el ojiverde notó cómo Draco había dado un paso atrás al pronunciar el nombre de aquel enloquecido hombre, seguramente por la reacción que él había tenido horas atrás, luego observó cómo Draco se estrujaba las manos y comenzaba a hablar sobre varias cosas que no le encontraba sentido, había mencionado algo sobre las montañas, agua, fuego, una noche sin Luna, Scorpius, Voldemort nuevamente, Zabini, Granger, su ¿esposa? ¿De qué demonios hablaba Malfoy? – ¡Potter tienes que protegerlo, por favor!

-Malfoy… - Harry murmuró al ver cómo Malfoy lo tomaba de los brazos con unas manos temblorosas – debes calmarte – le aconsejó pues sinceramente el rubio se veía mal, en cualquier momento le daría un ataque… o al menos eso pensó Harry.

-Harry – llamó Terry Boot, que había llegado hace unos momentos, con un pergamino en mano: La orden de la condena de Draco Malfoy. Pero Harry estaba tan concentrado en Draco que no le escuchó, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

-¡La Orden del Fénix! – dijo desesperado Draco, al ver el pergamino que tenía sujeto el chico ex Ravenclaw, tenía que dejar todo en orden antes de morir – La, la Orden del Fénix ¿puede protegerlo?

Harry movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Malfoy, la Orden del Fénix ya se disolvió, la mayoría de los integrantes murieron en la batalla final y los que sobrevivieron decidieron alejarse de todo esto… - Harry lamentó haberle dicho esto, pues Draco se alejó de él como si con el solo contacto con él quemara, había palidecido más, si es que eso era posible.

Harry lo observó con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué demonios ocurría con él?

-Y… ¿tu? ¿Tú podrías…? – preguntó Draco mientras se secaba el sudor de su perlada frente.

-Yo no lo haré… - Harry volvió a negar la cabeza, no porque se negara al pedido sino porque tenía otra idea en mente, lo malo es que Draco se desconectó al escuchar esto último.

¿Potter había dicho, que no lo haría? ¿Cómo era posible?, Draco jadeó con desesperación, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo protegería? ¿Por qué?

El rubio había dado pasos en falsos hacia atrás y volteó a ver de reojo a Terry Boot, el cual tenía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro, a la vez que le enseñaba el pergamino, donde venía la orden para su muerte, haciendo que éste entrará en una especie de shock.

¿Ahora qué haría? Él moriría en unas cuantas horas y no tenía fuerzas para un posible escape, contando que su magia se había esfumado por completo desde que llegó a Azkaban, así que la fuga estaba completamente descartada. Scorpius, ¿Qué sería de él? Seguramente lo mandarían a un orfanato, ya que legalmente lo mandarían con un pariente cercano, el cual no había ¡Ninguno! Por lo tanto se iría directo a un orfanato, donde sería un blanco fácil para los Mortífagos, él no permitiría que los malditos se hicieran de él, por supuesto que ¡no!

Vio al ex Ravenclaw acercarse a él y el pánico lo invadió, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, aparató bruscamente a Harry dispuesto a salir de la habitación, con el fin de buscar a Granger y pedirle que protegiera a Scorpius, rogando por todos los medios que la chica aceptara, porque si no lo hacía, no sabría más que hacer, ella era su única opción. La única.

Pero Draco solo pudo dar dos pasos más, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro nuevamente.

-¡Terry! – fue lo último que escuchó de la voz de Harry Potter antes de dejarse llevar por completo por la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	8. Confusión

**Capitulo Ocho: Confusión.**

-¡Terry! – la voz de Harry Potter fue lo último que escuchó Draco antes de dejarse llevar por completo por la inconsciencia.

Harry corrió hasta llegar a un lado de Draco, después fulminó con la mirada a su novio.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Terry?

-¡El maldito pensaba escapar! – Harry abrió la boca para reclamar, pero luego la volvió a cerrar, sinceramente no estaba muy seguro qué pasaba por la mente del ex Slytherin ¿en realidad iba a escapar?

-¿Qué ocurre? – dejó salir con fastidió el otro chico al ver la cara de confusión de su novio.

-No creo que Malfoy fuera a escapar…

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo Harry? Te pasó de largo y a mí también y por si no te habías dado cuenta, se dirigía hacia la puerta – le reclamó, mientras señalaba hacia donde se encontraba la puerta.

-¡Estaba pidiéndome ayuda para su hijo! Tal vez…

-¡Es un maldito mortífago, Harry! Y aquí traigo la orden para que lo lleves a que se prepare para el 'beso del dementor' así que despiértalo…

* * *

-¡ _Expulso_! – gritó McKinnons.

Theo salió disparado hasta que chocó con la pared, se levantó con dificultad dispuesto a contra-atacar pero un _'Desmaius'_ por parte de Morseferth lo hizo caer en la inconsciencia.

-Al menos ya sabemos quién recibirá nuestros crucios – dijo aliviado Rowle mientras tocaba con su pie el brazo del chico ojiazul inconsciente – pero eso no garantiza el de los demás días.

-No… pero éste nos dirá dónde encontrar al maldito traidor de Malfoy – dijo malicioso Morseferth mientras se acercaba al chico también – llevémoslo con el Señor Oscuro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y con su mirada recorrió el lugar. No lo conoció. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, la cual le dolía mucho, al igual que todo el cuerpo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se incorporó lentamente, hasta que quedó sentado a la orilla de la cama. Nuevamente recorrió el lugar con la mirada, al parecer estaba en un cuarto, pero no era el mismo en el que había estado con Potter ¿en dónde demonios estaba?

Estaba totalmente desorientado, ya no traía su ropa, sino un pijama de color rojo, y su varita no estaba con él ¿Qué demonios era ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaba su varita? Y ¡su hijo! ¿Dónde estaba Scorpius?

Se levantó con dificultad, pero a penas al dar dos pasos, escuchó otros que se acercaban muy de prisa y luego unos leves golpes en la puerta.

-¡ _Papi_! - escuchó la voz de su hijo llamarlo.

-Scorpius, vas a despertarlo – escuchó la voz inconfundible de Potter – ven, volvamos más al rato.

-¡NO! ¡Quiero a mi papi! Está despierto – decía el pequeñito.

-Pero Scorpius… - escuchó decir con una voz suplicante al ojiverde – bien…

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando pasar a un pequeño rubio de ojitos color plata.

-¡ _Papi_! - llamó alegremente el niño lanzándose a los brazos de su padre, el cual con cierta dificultad se había arrodillado para recibirlo.

-¡Scorpius! – Draco sonrió feliz. A Harry no le había pasado desapercibido el semblante del rubio que había cambiado tan drásticamente de uno preocupado a uno realmente feliz.

Y esta vez no tuvo duda de lo que estaba viendo, incluso se abstuvo de parpadear, vio cómo Scorpius pasaba una de sus manitas al pecho de Malfoy, justo a la altura de su corazón, mientras que un aura los rodeaba a ambos y casi instantáneamente vio cómo Draco se recuperaba de los últimos estragos de sus heridas.

-Gracias Scorpius, ya estoy bien – le dijo Draco a su hijo el cual se separó de él. El rubio mayor se levantó con su hijo en brazos y vaciló por unos momentos en sentarse, hasta esos momentos pudo percatarse de la presencia de Harry dentro del cuarto.

-Siéntate Malfoy – le pidió Harry – tenemos que hablar…

* * *

-Tranquilo Blaise, no es tu culpa – le susurraba una voz, mientras que una mano le daba tiernas caricias en su cabello.

-¡Claro que lo es! Pansy, he traicionado a mis amigos, dime ¿qué clase de persona le hace eso a las personas que quiere? – sollozaba Blaise Zabini, mientras agarraba la mano de su amiga a través de unos barrotes oxidados.

-No tenías elección – dijo comprensible – no te mortifiques Blaise, además estoy segura que no les pasó nada. Me dijiste que les enviaste ayuda ¿no? – el chico asintió.

No soportaba más esa situación, al menos el estúpido de Voldemort le permitía ver de vez en cuando a su amiga Pansy y su hermana Kimi, pero nada que viniera de Voldemort era gratis, oh por supuesto que no, a cambio de eso, él tenía que traicionar a sus amigos.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que el chico sintió una incomodidad en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Tengo que irme – le susurró a su amiga, se despidió con un beso suave en su mejilla y después posó su mano en la cabeza que estaba recostada en las piernas de su amiga, era una niña de escasos seis años, de piel morena clara y cabello negro. Era Kimi, su hermana menor.

-Yo cuidaré de ella – prometió la chica, Blaise le sonrió afectuosamente. Se puso la máscara y salió del lugar.

* * *

Mientras Blaise se acercaba al lugar de la reunión, escuchaba débiles gemidos a lo lejos. Apresuró sus pasos teniendo un mal presentimiento… y no se equivocó.

Los tres Mortífagos estaban en círculo junto con Voldemort y una quinta persona estaba en el centro acostado en el suelo, siendo víctima de un ' _crucio'_ por parte del Señor Oscuro. Blaise tragó saliva, ese chico de cabello castaño, piel morena clara y que sin duda, tras esos parpados cerrados fuertemente por el dolor, tendría los ojos de color azul oscuro. Ese sin duda era su amigo Theodore Nott, retorciéndose de dolor…

-Ohhh por fin llegas chico – siseó Voldemort deteniendo la maldición – mira lo que trajeron mis leales Mortífagos… no estaba el inútil de Malfoy, ni mucho menos el quinto elemento… pero me trajeron al _otro_ traidor.

Blaise no dijo nada solo se limitó a ver a su amigo. Por suerte la máscara le ocultaba su semblante de odio hacia el Lord.

-¿Sabes? El traidor se rehúsa a hablar conmigo… no quiere decirme dónde está Malfoy… a lo mejor… contigo sí habla – dijo, malicioso el Lord.

-¿Mi Lord? – preguntó Blaise, esperando que lo que estaba sospechando no fuera verdad.

-Es tu día se suerte… quizás… - reflexionó el de ojos carmesí – unos _'crucios'_ de tu parte le hagan hablar…

Blaise palideció, pero nuevamente la máscara lo ocultó.

-Vamos chico… - invitó Voldemort haciendo que los otros Mortífagos le abrieran paso para que entrara en el círculo.

Blaise se acercó a Theo lentamente, lo observó respirar trabajosamente, estaba demasiado pálido y temblaba perceptiblemente, aún seguía acostado en el suelo y el moreno comprendió que ya tenían rato torturándolo… y ahora era su turno.

-¿Y bien? – reclamó el Señor Oscuro, al ver que Blaise se había quedado quieto.

El ex Slytherin sabía que tenía que hacerlo o las consecuencias las pagarían Pansy y su hermana. Respiró hondamente y apuntó con su varita a su amigo, quien le envió una mirada cansina.

 _-Crucio._

Enseguida Theo comenzó a moverse por el dolor, quizás era ya por lo cansado que estaba, pero hubiera jurado que esa voz la conocía, solo que no recordaba de dónde…

* * *

Draco se sentó en la cama, sin despegar su mirada hacia el ojiverde, mientras sentaba a su hijo en sus piernas. Harry hasta ese momento pudo apreciarlos a ambos. ¡Sí que eran idénticos! Con algunas diferencias significativas, obviamente, pero sin duda eran padre e hijo.

-¿Qué es… este lugar? – preguntó Draco.

-Estamos en mi departamento – dejó salir Harry mientras se acercaba una silla y se sentaba en esta.

-¿En tu departamento?

-Así es, hace dos días te traje, despu…

-¡DOS DIAS! - se sobresaltó, haciendo que su hijo se aferrara a él con cierto temor – lo siento – se disculpó con ambos. Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Cómo iba diciendo – continuó el ojiverde – hace dos días fue cuando te desmayaste, al parecer fue el colapso definitivo, porque por más que intente despertarte no lo logré, así que decidimos mejor dejarte descansar… aquí.

-¿Decidimos?

-Hermione, Terry y yo…

-Ahh… y cuando… - Draco palideció un poco, no le daba sentido a lo que acaba de decirle con lo que le iba a preguntar – ¿para cuándo programaron el… _beso_?

-No te preocupes por eso, ya estas absuelto de todos los cargos – le consoló el ojiverde.

-Ahh ¿sí? ¿Pero, cómo? – preguntó confuso.

-Hermione testificó a tu favor, además todo indicaba que no estabas involucrados con los Mortífagos.

-¿No hay ' _beso del dementor'_? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No, al menos por esta vez – le confesó el ex Gryffindor.

-Gracias… - dijo sinceramente.

-No tienes que darlas, simplemente se hizo justicia – dejó salir Harry.

-La cual no me hubieran hecho si Granger no hubiera estado involucrada – expresó Malfoy amargamente, pues para su mala suerte eso era verdad.

-¿Y cómo te sientes? – quiso saber Harry.

-Bien.

-Entonces, vamos a comer.

-¿Qué? – preguntó esta vez más confundido.

-Hace dos días que no comes por estar dormido y supongo que antes de esos días, tampoco habrás probado bocado de algo – explicó Harry mientras se levantaba y le hacía señas a Malfoy, para que lo siguiera – de hecho eso estábamos haciendo Scorpius y yo… vamos.

Draco tardó un momento en asimilar todo, después de unos cuantos segundos también se levantó de la cama y siguió a Harry hasta llegar a lo que parecía una cocina, Harry ya se encontraba en ella sirviéndole una porción de comida al rubio, el cual se sentó en una de las sillas aun sintiéndose desconcertado por todo aquello.

-Este es el lugar de Scorpius, al menos durante estos dos días… – le indicó a Draco, el lugar que estaba a un lado de él. Sentó a su hijo ahí – Lo hizo Molly – dejó salir Harry al ver la cara de duda del rubio hacia la comida.

Draco dio una probada a la comida que tenía delante de él, en verdad eso estaba delicioso. Harry sonrió al ver a Draco comer.

-Potter… - dijo el rubio cuando dejó de comer, la verdad es que se sentía más intranquilo de lo que aparentaba, pero necesitaba saber que iba a suceder con él y su hijo – yo, yo tengo que…

-¿Pedirme Ayuda? – Completó Harry – creo que ya me la habías pedido.

-Entonces…

-Cuando llegue Hermione y Ron hablaremos de eso, mientras termina de comer – le dijo el ojiverde transmitiéndole confianza, ante la mirada confusa de Malfoy, el cual prosiguió con comer.

-Bien…

-¿Cómo hace eso? – soltó de pronto el ojiverde, la verdad es que era algo que le intrigaba y dudaba mucho que fuera coincidencia, pues ya habían sido dos veces

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Draco parpadeando nervioso.

-Scorpius. El _sentirte_ …

-Emh… - balbuceó nervioso Draco.

Pero en esos momentos se escuchó el ¡puf! de una aparición llamando la atención de los tres.

-Quédate aquí, veré quién llegó – ordenó el ojiverde, mientras se encaminaba al cuarto continuo.

Se encaminó hasta la sala y pudo observar a Terry que inmediatamente se le abalanzó a sus brazos.

-Terry… - gruñó Harry separándose un poco.

-¿Qué? – preguntó altaneramente el chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Déjame pensarlo… no lo sé ¿será que soy tu novio? ¿Y que hoy es jueves? ¡Los jueves acostumbramos a salir! – le aclaró el chico moreno.

-¿Hoy es jueves? Preguntó confuso Harry.

-Harry… ¿en qué mundo vives? Claro que es jueves y hoy quedamos en ir a…

-Lo siento Terry, pero tendrá que ser otro día – se excusó de inmediato el ojiverde.

-¿Tienes otros planes? – preguntó curioso el ex Ravenclaw.

-Sí, pero con Ron y Hermione – confesó Potter.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste Terry, lo siento nos podemos ver otro día y…

-¿Es por él? ¿Por el maldito mortífago? – Reclamó el chico moreno – Harry, aun no entiendo que hace él aquí ya tiene dos malditos días aquí ¿Por qué demonios no lo despiertas? ¡Y ya que se largué de una maldita vez!

-Baja la voz ¿quieres? – le dijo con un poco de fastidio.

-¿Por qué? ¡No lo vaya a despertar! – Ironizó Boot – ¡Mejor, así se larga!

-Es suficiente Terry, mejor vete, yo te busco más al rato – dijo enfadado Harry.

-Claro – Terry estaba furioso y con otro ¡puf! desapareció.

Harry suspiró largamente… y al darse la vuelta para regresar a la cocina se encontró con Draco que lo veía sorprendido y a un Scorpius dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	9. La otra versión

**Capitulo Nueve: La otra versión.**

Harry suspiró largamente, y al darse la vuelta para regresar a la cocina se encontró con Draco que lo veía sorprendido y a un Scorpius dormido en sus brazos.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? – le preguntó sin ningún tono de reproche.

-Acabo de llegar… - el rubio mintió, cosa que el ex Gryffindor no pudo advertir pues estaba algo contrariado por la reciente discusión – Scorpius ya se durmió, ¿puedo…?

-Claro, adelante – le dijo Harry mientras señalaba el cuarto donde el rubio había despertado minutos atrás – tu hijo siempre ha dormido contigo, no quería dormirse en otro lugar sino estaba contigo – explicó mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto – anoche intenté que durmiera en mi cuarto para que no te despertará, pero hizo lo posible para no dormirse y terminé trayéndolo nuevamente acá y se durmió al instante – Draco no pudo disimular una leve sonrisa, con solo imaginar la escena – creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu hijo – murmuró bajito.

-Es porque cree que eres _'el hombre que es malo con los niños'_ – dejó salir Draco, mientras acostaba a Scorpius en la cama.

-Emh… - el moreno se puso nervioso, aún recordaba cuando Scorpius le dijo eso por primera vez.

-Ya se lo aclararé cuando despierte – confesó el rubio, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, cuando vio la expresión afligida del chico-que-vivió – por cierto ¿cómo es que estoy vestido con esto? – preguntó enarcando una ceja, mientras que tocaba con la punta de sus dedos el camisón del pijama.

-Yo te cambié – dejó salir nervioso Harry y más cuando Draco entornó los ojos y se ruborizó un poco – siento que no sea de tu agrado, pero son los únicos colores que tengo…

-Muy Gryffindor ¿no? – Dijo sonriente Draco – ¿y dices que tu…?

-No te vi nada – aclaró rápidamente, haciendo que Draco abriera más los ojos, pues ese pensamiento no le había pasado por la cabeza – es decir, tu otra ropa estaba muy sucia y yo…

-Entiendo – respondió rápidamente, aunque en realidad no entendía nada. Apenas minutos atrás se había enterado que a Potter le gustaban los chicos y no solo eso, al parecer tenía una relación sentimental con aquel ex Ravenclaw. Y escasos segundos el mismo Potter le había confesado que le había cambiado de ropa ¡Por Salazar! Por el bien de Potter esperaba que no le hubiera visto nada, aunque al ver su expresión no estaba tan seguro ¿Por qué se había puesto nervioso? Se sacudió la cabeza y mejor cambió de tema – y ¿mi varita? – preguntó y Harry agradeció que hubiera cambiado de tema.

-Si todo sale bien, Hermione la traerá cuando llegue – le comunicó el ojiverde – aún está con los procesos administrativos de tu liberación. No deben de tardar.

-Oh… bien.

Desde la sala se escucharon algunos murmullos después de varios ¡puf! Confirmando a los chicos que ya habían llegado Hermione y Ron al departamento. Harry le indicó a Draco que lo siguiera.

* * *

Respiraba agitadamente, se sentía muy cansado. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus jadeos no le ayudaban en mucho, es más hasta lo hacía sentir más miserable de lo que de por sí ya se sentía, ya que éstos no hacían más que divertir a los Mortífagos que lo tenían rodeado.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí o si aún le estaban aplicando la maldición, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que los últimos _crucios_ no habían sido tan dolorosos o ¿era que ya no los sentía así? Exhaló con dificultad. Error. Eso no hizo más que resecarle más su garganta. Y aumentando su sed e inmediatamente a la mente se le vino una imagen de una chica rubia, de grandes ojos color azul celestes y se reprendió internamente, no podía exponer a ella, a la chica que amaba, claro que no. Pero había sido imposible, era ¿reflejo? Si pensaba en agua, Luna Lovegood se le venía a la mente, pensaba en tierra y Blaise se le venía a la mente.

Decidió no pensar en nada y así dejaría de exponer a cuanta gente, si Voldemort estaba aún por ahí (que era lo más probable) no dudaría en usar la Legeremancia en él. Y sinceramente, Theo estaba seguro que no aguantaría ni siquiera un 'Desmaius', si con el simple hecho de estar pensando lo agotaba.

Escuchó una voz cerca de él, una particularmente conocida o a lo mejor era su imaginación, no lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que ya no quería más torturas.

-Ya… no… por favor… - Había murmurado o ¿solo lo pensó? Ya no pudo confirmarlo, sintió su cuerpo moverse y un gemido de dolor salió.

-Tranquilo, te llevo a un lugar más cómodo – alguien le había comunicado, esta vez estaba seguro que esa voz la conocía, pero ¡maldición! Estaba tan cansado que apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría con él como para pararse a pensar de quién se trataba.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron Harry y Draco a la sala, ya estaban Hermione y Ron en una pequeña discusión.

-¿Entonces Hermione?

-No Ronald, ya te lo dije, estas confundido, tú crees que sí lo sientes, pero no es así – le explicaba la castaña.

-Pero Hermione…

-Ejem – interrumpió el moreno.

-¡Hola, Harry! – Saludó la chica – apenas nos dejaron ir y… ¡Malfoy! ¡Ya despertaste! – El aludido se sorprendió en cuanto la chica lo saludó - ¿Te sientes mejor? – le entregó su varita.

-Sí… - musitó Draco, simulando muy bien su nerviosismo y confusión, aún no sabía qué traían entre manos el trío dorado con él.

 _"_ _A donde te has venido a meter Draco"._ Se dijo internamente, cuando los dos recién llegados lo observaron con interés.

-Chicos tomen asiento – ordenó el moreno, los cuales no se opusieron.

* * *

Blaise había dejado de aplicarle la maldición _Cruciatus_ a su amigo Theo, su mano ya no temblaba desde de la tercera vez que se la lanzó, pero él internamente se sentía la peor cosa del mundo; pero decidió poner su mente en blanco, pues Voldemort aún seguía ahí y podría leer su mente en cualquier momento y sinceramente no podría con otro chantaje más por parte de aquel ser de ojos rojos.

-Chico… ven aquí…

Blaise se acercó al Lord, pero antes de que diera el quinto paso, Voldemort le lanzó un _'Crucio'_ sin piedad, el ex Slytherin sabía de ante mano que se merecía el castigo por haberle hecho a su amigo, lo que no sabía era la verdadera razón del castigo de su 'amo'. La maldición dejó de hacerle efecto después de unos minutos.

-Levántate – le ordenó el Señor Oscuro – has sido _muy considerado_ con el chico Nott, esos _crucios_ no parecieron haberlo _ablandado_ … - hablaba de forma maliciosa el líder de los Mortífagos.

Blaise solo se limitó a escucharlo, sin hacer algún comentario, sabía que los _crucios_ no los había lanzado con verdadero odio, pero tampoco habían sido una _caricia_ que digamos para Theo.

-Mañana seguiremos – dijo dirigiéndose a los otros tres Mortífagos – los estaré esperando mi leales Mortífagos, seguiremos con el interrogatorio a primera hora. Ahora váyanse.

Los encapuchados no necesitaron que se los dijera dos veces y se _'desaparecieron'_ del lugar.

-Zabini – le llamó el Lord – asegúrate que el traidor siga con vida… porque mañana necesitaré respuestas.

-Sí, mi Lord.

Minutos después Blaise estaba solo con Theo, se inclinó hasta donde estaba aún tumbado en el suelo.

-Lo siento Theo – le murmuró muy bajo, mientras veía la manera de cómo ayudarlo.

-Ya… no… por favor… - escuchó que había susurrado su amigo y eso no hizo más que erizarle la piel.

-Tranquilo, te llevo a un lugar más cómodo – le habló bajito (aunque en realidad al lugar que lo llevaría no era más cómodo que en el que estaba, pero al menos no estaría en la intemperie). Sintió rabia para con todos los malditos Mortífagos, para con Voldemort y sobre todo para con él mismo.

Lo ayudó a levantarse, pero su amigo ojiazul no tenía fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse siquiera levantado.

 _"_ _Vamos Theo, solo son unos cuantos metros y llegamos al calabozo"_

El chico castaño gimió de dolor. Eso no estaba bien, no podría soportar otra dosis de _'Crucios'_ , ni siquiera se recuperaría de esos en unas cuantas horas. A medio camino, Blaise sintió algo húmedo en su pecho.

-¿Theo?

Prácticamente lo tuvo que cargar, al ver que lo que había sentido en su pecho, era sangre que su amigo había sacado por la boca.

* * *

– Malfoy – comenzó hablar Harry – Hermione ya nos contó su versión, sobre cómo sucedieron las cosas en el pub. Y yo les conté lo poco que recuerdo o mejor dicho lo que logré entenderte. Hemos sacado algunas conclusiones y…

-Queremos saber si aún eres un mortífago – preguntó directamente Ron, pues los rodeos de Harry lo exasperaban.

-No, no lo soy – confirmó Draco, hablando por primera vez.

-A lo que nos dijo Hermione – comenzó a relatar el ojiverde un poco más tranquilo – y a lo que concluimos nosotros tres es que hay tres Mortífagos prófugos, los cuales están detrás de tu hijo para llevárselo a… - Potter se detuvo, esa era la parte difícil de creer.

-Se lo quieren llevar a Voldemort… - completó Draco.

-Mientes – fue la rotunda respuesta de Ron, el cual desde un principio no había creído en el relato de sus dos amigos.

-No, siento decirte esto Weasley, pero Voldemort no murió, está vivo y está detrás de mi hijo – confesó Draco.

-Y ¿para qué demonios lo quiere? – Contra-atacó Ron, cuando se recuperó de la noticia – si quién-tu-sabes si estuviera vivo (que no lo creo) y quisiera venganza, sería de Harry no de ti, bueno quizás de ti sí, con eso de que lo traicionaste… - dejó salir no queriendo la cosa.

-No, no es venganza Weasley. Él quiere algo más, quiere la magia de Scorpius.

-¿La magia? – dejó salir Hermione esta vez un poco asustada.

-¿Han escuchado hablar sobre el hechizo de los Cinco Elementos?

Los tres amigos cruzaron las miradas entre ellos sin entender a lo que se refería el rubio.

-Creo que eso es una negativa – murmuró Draco un poco decepcionado.

-¿Cinco elementos? – preguntó confuso el pelirrojo.

-Sí, Ron… agua, fuego, tierra… - comenzó a citar Hermione.

-¡Lo sé, Hermione!

-Déjame ver si entendí bien Malfoy – habló el ojiverde – hay tres Mortífagos prófugos… los cuales están detrás de tu hijo para llevárselo a Voldemort, el cual quiere hacer el hechizo ese de los Cinco Elementos.

-Así es.

-Y ¿En qué consiste exactamente el hechizo?

-No estoy muy seguro, es un hechizo muy antiguo, hay muy poca información sobre ello… o al menos donde yo pude investigar – dijo Draco, al recordar todas aquellas entradas negadas a las bibliotecas públicas – Lo único que sé, es que para llevar a cabo el hechizo deben intervenir seis personas.

-¿No que son cinco elementos? – dijo frustrado Ron.

-Sí lo son, Weasley – Draco trató de explicarle al pelirrojo sin dejar a relucir su exasperación hacía con él – las personas que intervienen, son magos que poseen dones de la naturaleza, son los que dominan cada uno de los elementos.

-Un momento – esta vez interrumpió Hermione – los tres Mortífagos, quién-tu-sabes y Scorpius suman un total de cinco personas ¿Cuál es la sexta?

-En realidad eran cuatro Mortífagos, pero uno ya murió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ron.

-Porque hace tres días, Voldemort estaba haciendo el hechizo.

-¡¿Qué?! – dejó salir Hermione alarmada.

-Sí, nos descuidamos por unos momentos, los Mortífagos llegaron a la mansión y se llevaron a Scorpius, fue una suerte que los haya encontrado justo a tiempo porque ya estaban iniciando el hechizo, él tenía agarrada la mano de mi hijo y… - el rubio dejó de hablar, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando cómo fue que su esposa había muerto aquel día en la mansión.

-Un momento… - murmuró Harry mientras recordaba recortes de aquel extraño sueño – eso fue en las montañas ¿cierto?

Draco entornó los ojos

-¿Cómo…?

-Entonces, no era una pesadilla… - musitó Harry ante las miradas extrañas de los tres chicos.

-¿De qué hablas Harry? – le preguntó Hermione.

-Bien, te creo Malfoy – dijo finalmente el ojiverde, pasando de lado a la pregunta de Hermione.

-¿Qué? – soltó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Lo que escucharon. Además si Voldemort está vivo, la batalla aún no ha terminado. Entonces Malfoy ¿Cómo quieres que te ayudemos?

-Estaba pensando en la Orden del Fénix – habló el rubio – así todos podemos reunir más información sobre el hechizo.

-No lo creo Malfoy – dejó salir Harry, el rubio entornó los ojos ¿Potter le había dicho que no? – no me mal interpretes – se apresuró aclarar, cuando vio la expresión del rubio – la Orden se disolvió después de la Guerra, la mayoría de los integrantes murieron y los pocos que quedaron, decidieron darse un tiempo fuera.

-¡Demonios! – murmuró Draco, pues sinceramente había puesto todas sus esperanzas en aquella Orden… y no había contemplado un plan B. Ahora ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Cómo demonios protegería a su hijo?

-No todo está perdido Malfoy – habló Hermione de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La chica vio directamente a sus dos amigos – podemos invocar al ED – dijo segura.

-El ¿ED? – preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Así es. El ejercito de Dumbledore. El ED.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	10. ¿Electrodomésticos?

**Capitulo Diez: ¿Electrodomésticos?**

-No todo está perdido Malfoy – habló Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La chica vio directamente a sus dos amigos – podemos invocar al ED – dijo segura.

-El ¿ED? – preguntó confundido Draco.

-Así es. El ejercito de Dumbledore. El ED.

-¿Estás loca Hermione? – Espetó Ron – no creo que quieran ayudar al _hurón_ , emh, Malfoy.

-Lo harán – dijo firmemente Harry – le explicaremos las cosas… si nos ayudan quiere decir que aún son fieles a los ideales a los que se formó el ED ¿no creen?

-Mañana los llamaré – dijo Hermione haciendo apuntes en un pedazo de pergamino.

-Entonces todo está listo – aclaró Ron, aliviado.

-¡Genial! – respondió Harry levantándose de su lugar.

-Y ¿Dónde se quedará Malfoy? – preguntó no queriendo la cosa el pelirrojo al verse todos levantados y prácticamente quitándole la palabra al rubio, quien iba a preguntar lo mismo, no estaba tan seguro de que Potter quisiera que se quedara ahí después de la discusión que tuvo con su _novio_.

-Cómo que ¿en dónde se quedará Malfoy? – Reclamó Harry – aquí, Ron.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó Draco un poco aturdido.

-Completamente.

-Bien – gruñó Ron.

-Trataré de investigar todo sobre el hechizo de Los cinco Elementos – informó Hermione concluyendo la reunión – y a reunir a los del ED. Hasta pronto Malfoy – se despidió la castaña y tomando de la mano al pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hasta pronto – había murmurado Malfoy, aún un poco confundido por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas – y gracias.

Harry terminó de despedirse de sus amigos y al darse la vuelta vio a Malfoy sentado en el sillón masajeándose las sienes.

-Deberías descansar Malfoy, aun no te has recuperado del todo – el aludido solo suspiró largamente y se levantó dispuesto a irse al cuarto donde Scorpius estaría durmiendo – saldré por unos momentos – le informó Harry. Draco se detuvo y se volteó lentamente – no tardaré, si necesitas algo solo tómalo ¿de acuerdo? – El rubio asintió torpemente, todo ese día le parecía una especie de sueño – buenas noches – se despidió Harry finalmente.

-Gracias Potter – dejó salir Draco. El ex Gryffindor le dio una sonrisa reconfortadora, antes de _desaparecerse_ del lugar.

Draco avanzó hasta el cuarto, entró y encontró a su hijo durmiendo apaciblemente. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y contempló a su hijo durante un rato mientras le acariciaba su cabellera rubia.

-Ya estamos a salvo, Scorpius – le susurró.

* * *

Cuando Theo abrió los ojos se encontró en lugar extraño, al parecer estaba en una cabaña, o al menos eso él quería creer. Se quiso incorporar pero un dolor terrible lo invadió repentinamente en todo su cuerpo, recordándole los _crucios_ recibidos con anterioridad. Lo cual lo llevó al otro asunto: Voldemort.

Justo cuando pensó en aquel nombre, ese ser de ojos color carmesí apareció justo frente a él. Como si con el pensamiento lo hubiera invocado.

-Levántate – siseó el Lord, pero el ex Slytherin no se movió de su lugar – _Imperio_ – dijo el líder de los Mortífagos.

Theo a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía, se vio a si mismo levantarse sin queja alguna.

-El chico Nott – murmuró Voldemort – el poseedor del _don_ del Elemento del Aire…

El chico solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada, ni siquiera se sorprendió porque el Lord se había enterado de aquel 'detalle' pues de ante mano sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo de que lo supiera.

-Bienvenido a mi círculo de reservas – dijo Voldemort caminando de un lado a otro – mi _mortífago encubierto_ se encargará de ti, después de todo, podrían ser _amigos_ …

Sin decir más palabra el Lord se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, dejando a Theo caer de pronto al quitarle el hechizo. Theo cayó sentado con la respiración agitada, mientras en su mente retumbaban las palabras del Lord.

 _"_ _Círculo de reserva"_

* * *

Un nuevo día amanecía, en un cuarto pequeño, donde dormían un par de rubios, había un reloj-despertador que marcaba las 07:59 de la mañana y justo cuando marcaba las ocho en punto, el menor de los rubios abrió sus ojos grises. Scorpius se incorporó lentamente y observaba ansiosamente a que su padre despertara como solía hacerlo, pero éste no despertó, solo se movió de lugar como ignorando algo en su interior.

El pequeñito torció su boca en señal de protesta, ya que era la tercera vez que lo hacía, pero aun así, dejó a su papá descansar. Bajó de la cama sigilosamente y dirigiéndose al despertador dijo:

-Gracias

Los días anteriores después de despertarse normalmente se quedaba ahí acostado observando a su papá dormir y a esperar al _'señor que es malo con los niños'_ a que fuera por él para que le diera el desayuno en aquel curioso cuarto que estaba lleno de objetos que le hablaban.

Así que, Scorpius solo conocía la cocina, el cuarto donde en esos momentos dormía con su papá y el cuarto de Harry donde solo había estado en una ocasión. De ahí en fuera todo el lugar le resultaba extraño y desconocido, así que, la curiosidad por conocerlo mejor, le ganó.

Caminó hacia la puerta y salió del cuarto. Se dirigió a una puerta que estaba frente al cuarto de donde había salido, pero estaba cerrada y no pudo abrirla, así que mejor caminó hacia el otro lado, encontrándose en un cuarto nunca antes explorado: la sala.

 _[¿Quién eres?]_

-Scorpius – respondió el pequeñito observando a un extraño objeto cuadrado (televisión).

Con sus pequeñas manos tocó la superficie de un sofá de tres asientos, sonrió al sentir la suavidad de la tela. Sus manitas pasaron al que estaba frente a él…

 _[No deberías tocar nada de lo que no es tuyo, podrías ensuciarlo]_

-Mis manos están limpias – dejó salir Scorpius después de habérselas visto y luego las mostró en dirección de la televisión.

 _[Fui yo el que habló niño]_

Scorpius frunció el ceño, al reconocer a otro objeto cuadrado, pero mucho más pequeño que el anterior (DVD).

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó curioso el niño de ojos grises.

 _[DVD]_

-Y ¿Qué haces?

 _[Niño, no quiero hablar contigo ¡vete!]_

El pequeño rubio enarcó una ceja, era la primera vez que _'algo'_ lo trataba así, así que mejor decidió ir a buscar a los otros _'objetos'_ que eran más interesantes.

* * *

Theo se había recargado de una de las paredes cercana de donde estaba, ya que no podía moverse aún, al menos no cómo él quisiera. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su alrededor, una suave brisa lo envolvió. Al parecer estaba en las montañas, no había nada de población a los alrededores, o al menos en los próximos veinte kilómetros a la redonda… y al aparecer él se encontraba en una de las cuatro cabañas del lugar, las cuales eran ocupadas por…

Un ruido lo hizo salir de su análisis territorial.

-Levántate – una voz le ordenó, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Theo se incorporó a pesar del dolor. Iba a preguntar a dónde demonios lo llevaban esta vez, cuando una nueva brisa lo invadió. Theo entornó los ojos, mientras que en su pecho sentía latir rápidamente a su corazón.

-Te quedarás aquí – le dijo el encapuchado misterioso dejándolo en el suelo, esta vez parecía que lo habían llevado a un sótano. El encapuchado salió del lugar ante una mirada muy penetrante por parte de Theo.

-¿Blaise? – murmuró cuando aquel Mortífago misterioso salió de su campo de visión.

* * *

Scorpius vio una puerta detrás del objeto cuadrado y se dirigió hacia allá. En cuanto entró la cocina, sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le habló una voz que se le hacía muy conocida, atrás de él – De seguro que el _idiota_ de tu padre no sabe que andas por acá ¿cierto? – Dejó salir con fastidio Terry, en cambio Scorpius le envió una mirada confusa — ¿tienes hambre? – el pequeño lo ignoró, estaba más interesado viendo al _Microondas_.

 _[¿Por qué nos has ignorado niño?]_

Scorpius frunció el ceño observando al artefacto confusamente, debatiéndose entre contestarle o no.

 _[¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?]_

-Me llamo Scorpius.

Boot, quien estaba sacando unos vasos de una alacena, se volvió hacia con él y le dijo bruscamente – ya sé que te llamas Scorpius – ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si su novio no hacía más que hablar de su _ahijado_ y de Scorpius. En cambio el aludido, parecía estar fascinado con el _Microondas_.

 _[¿Y vas a estar viviendo aquí?]_

-No sé.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? – Le reclamó Terry entrecerrando los ojos – lo _idiota_ se lo sacaste a tu padre ¿cierto? – Preguntó burlón, dándole una mordida a un pedazo de pan que tenía en las manos — ¡Ey! ¡Te estoy hablando! – Scorpius que estaba en una conversación con el _Tostador_ , se sobresaltó al escuchar a Terry gritarle.

El ex Ravenclaw enarcó una ceja, ese niño era extraño. Imagino que tenía una especie de retraso mental o algo por el estilo. En cambio el pequeñito se dio la vuelta para irse con su papá, ya que el _'Señor Enojón'_ (como solía llamarlo) le daba cierta desconfianza.

-¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Terry con tono socarrón.

-Mi papi…

-Sí, sí. Tu _'papi'_ – dejó salir con fastidió Terry – al parecer a todos les preocupa tu _'papi'_.

Scorpius ladeó un poco la cabeza ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que el _'señor enojón'_ no le caía bien su _papi_? Definitivamente no quería saber el motivo ese día, así que salió rápidamente antes de que su padre llegara a la cocina, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, su _papi_ ya estaba ahí.

-¿Scorpius? – le llamó Draco un poco alterado.

-¡Papi! – saludó sonriente el rubio menor, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia su padre.

Draco se acercó hasta con él y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué saliste del cuarto? – le interrogó Draco caminado hasta la mesa, sin darse cuenta que alguien había ahí.

-¿ _Tic-Tac_ te lo dijo? – le respondió Scorpius entornando los ojos.

-No, él no, fue el _Televi_ … — Draco se interrumpió al percatarse de la presencia de Terry – buen día… no, no te había visto… – se disculpó al ver al ex Ravenclaw.

-Malfoy – gruñó el chico moreno, pero su cara reflejaba curiosidad, pues la conversación de ambos era algo _'interesante'_ – no se detengan, sigan conversando.

Draco abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró ¿Qué se supone que le diría?

- _Papi_ … el _Señor Ondas_ _'dice'_ que somos 'Los visitantes', pero no es verdad, somos 'Los Malfoy' ¿verdad? – le preguntó el niño desconcertado.

-¡Qué interesante! Así que tu hijo, domina _ese_ elemento – dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Y Draco solo le envió una mirada preocupada.

* * *

Explicaciones…

 _[Lo que se encuentra en corchetes y en cursivas, son 'cosas' que solo Scorpius puede oír, ya que es parte de su 'don']_

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

 ** _BESOS_**

 ** _PISLIB n_n_**


	11. Reuniones

**Capitulo Once: Reuniones.**

- _Papi_ , el _Señor Ondas_ _'dice'_ que somos 'Los visitantes', pero no es verdad, somos 'Los Malfoy' ¿verdad? – le preguntó el niño desconcertado.

-¡Qué interesante! Así que tu hijo, domina _ese_ elemento – dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Y Draco solo le envió una mirada preocupada.

-Relájate Malfoy, no es el fin del mundo – dijo Terry, levantándose de la silla – su _secreto_ está a salvo conmigo – sonrió. Sonrisa que definitivamente a Malfoy no le tranquilizó. Terry puso los ojos en blanco – soy parte del ED ¿de acuerdo? Harry me dijo más o menos como está el asunto.

-Ya… veo – murmuró Draco.

-Así es – dijo Terry, sin cambiar su mirada fría hacia el rubio – los dejo para que desayunen – anunció mientras alborotaba la cabellera rubia de Scorpius, quien ya se encontraba desayunando.

-Claro – musitó Draco con cierta hostilidad hacia Terry. Había algo de ese chico que no sabía cómo describir, no sabía muy bien qué era, odiaba que le ocurriera eso, si tan solo no tuviera problemas con su magia, quizás sabría muy bien de qué se trataba.

-Por cierto Malfoy – llamó Terry desde la puerta – por más que Harry te haya dicho que te sientas como _en tu casa_ , no es para que andes como si en verdad estuvieras en _ella_ – exclamó el moreno, mientras le recorría con la mirada su cuerpo.

Draco frunció el ceño ¿de qué demonios hablaba Terry? Después de unos momentos cayó en cuenta que solo estaba con el pans de la pijama.

-Papi – llamó Scorpius, mientras que con sus manitas seguía arreglando su cabello – ¿Dónde está Teddy? – Draco enarcó una ceja ¿Teddy? ¿Quién demonios era ese Teddy?

* * *

Blaise suspiró largamente, mientras se subía la capucha de su capa, antes de entrar en aquella cabaña. Cerró su mente y se dispuso a entrar. Dentro de aquel lugar estaban los tres Mortífagos y frente a ellos: Voldemort.

-Adelante chico – llamó el Lord en cuanto vio a Blaise entrar – ¿cómo esta nuestro invitado especial?

-Encerrado en el calabozo, mi Lord – respondió, tranquilamente.

-Eso no será suficiente – reflexionó el de ojos carmesí – el _aire_ esta por todos lados… y puede llevar mensajes de un lado a otro — Blaise entornó los ojos al escuchar lo que decía Voldemort, confirmándole que ya sabía el _'secreto'_ de su amigo – tendrás que mantenerlo _dormido_.

-Sí, mi Lord – respondió Blaise.

-Esta tarea será para McKinnons – el aludido sonrió de lado. En cambio Blaise frunció el ceño.

-Sí, mi Lord – respondió el aludido.

-En cuanto a ustedes – se dirigió hacia los otros dos – Morseferth y Rowle, necesito al mocoso, no es necesario decirles qué sucederá si no lo tienen a principios del próximo vez ¿cierto? – Los aludidos no respondieron — ¡Vayan!

-Sí, mi Lord – exclamaron los encapuchados _desapareciendo_ del lugar y McKinnons salió para hacer _dormir_ al invitado especial. Quedando solos Voldemort y Blaise.

-El traidor te buscará – comenzó hablar Voldemort y Blaise trató de controlarse, presintiendo lo que venía a continuación – es necesario que te encuentre – el Lord caminó alrededor del ex Slytherin – el niño es indispensable para el hechizo, lo necesito para finales de este mes, tengo que prepararlo… confío en que me lo traerás.

-Sí, mi Lord – respondió Blaise.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro en aquella sala, en su mente le rondaban muchas cosas: Scorpius, Blaise, Theo, Luna. Estaba solo en aquella casa, tres horas antes tanto Harry como Terry se habían despedido de él para irse a trabajar. Minutos antes había ido a dejar a dormir a Scorpius en aquel cuarto y en ese momento se encontraba ideando un plan o al menos eso intentaba.

 _[¿Eres pariente de ese pequeñito curioso?]-_ preguntó el televisor.

Draco hizo un movimiento con la mano como queriendo apartar ese molesto ruido en su mente. Porque sí era molesto, lo escuchaba como si fuera un grito, un _espantoso grito_ , a pesar que no lo era.

 _"_ _Si tan solo pudiera localizar…" –_ trató de reflexionar Draco.

 _[¿No piensas contestarme?]-_ Insistió el televisor.

 _"_ _¡Theo! ¿Qué demonios ocurrió con Theo?"_ – pensó, tratando de ignorar el molesto ruido.

 _[¡Qué mal educado!]-_ se quejó el aparato.

 _[¿Quién es ese Theo?]_ – Esta vez fue el DVD _– [¿también va a venir aquí?]_

 _"_ _Estoy seguro que hay un patrón en esto… y…"_

 _[No sé por qué el amo Harry dejó entrar a…]_

-Agggg ¡Se podrían callar! – gruñó, tapándose las orejas, más por reflejo que por conseguir algo, ya que las _'voces'_ de los aparatos las escuchaba en su mente.

 _[NO]_ – Respondió ofendido el DVD – _[A mí no me callas, ¿Quién te crees que eres?]_

-¡El que te puede desconectar si no me dejas pensar! – le amenazó, arrastrando las palabras y viéndolo de mala manera.

 _[¡Uy! Qué miedo] –_ se burló el aparato.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, ese maldito aparato le estaba colmando la paciencia. Hubiera preferido haberse ido a la cocina, pero los electrodomésticos de allá eran más parlanchines. Y no podía estar en la habitación donde dormía Scorpius, porque el maldito despertador era tan entrometido que terminaría despertándolo.

-Odio este _don_ – se quejó el rubio, sentándose en el sillón mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

 _[Oye, no vayas a ensuciar]_

-¡Te podrías callar! – esta vez gritó.

-Si no he dicho nada – Draco volteó su cara (demasiado rápido, incluso creyó que se había lastimado) hasta donde había escuchado esa voz, encontrándose con Harry Potter quien lo veía frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo… — Draco se sonrojó.

 _[Ya no eres tan valiente ¡eh!]_ – se burló el DVD

Draco gruñó asesinándolo con la mirada.

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja.

-Lo siento, no te lo decía a ti – murmuró el rubio.

-¿No? – interrogó Harry volteando a los lados, pero no encontró a nadie más.

-No – gruñó.

-Claro… seguramente se lo decías al DVD – bromeó Harry y Draco abrió la boca para reclamarle… pero cambió de opinión.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – decidió cambiar el tema y haciendo lo posible por ignorar a los aparatos. Vio a Harry enarcar una ceja – sé que es tu casa, pero si mal no lo recuerdo, dijiste que llegarías hasta en la tarde.

-Pedí la tarde libre, hoy vendrán Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron y Terry para hablar lo del hechizo.

-Oh – exclamó Draco - ¿no vendrán los demás?

\- Hermione solo llamó a ellos, ya sabes… por la seguridad de Scorpius y tuya, es mejor trabajar con las personas que hemos estado con más contacto en los últimos meses – eso fue suficiente para Draco, si Potter confiaba más en ellos, para él era suficiente, aunque le extrañó que no mencionara el nombre de la Weasley menor, pero luego recordó que Potter era _novio_ de Terry. A Potter le gustaban los chicos.

* * *

McKinnons entró en aquel calabozo y encontró a Theo sentado, con los ojos cerrado y muy, _demasiado,_ concentrado.

-¡Maldito! – Susurró el encapuchado, enojado — ¡ _Expulso_! – hechizó y Theo salió volando hasta chocar con la pared.

Cayó bruscamente hacia el piso. El castaño jadeó ante la sorpresa de haber sido sorprendido. No se había percatado o mejor dicho el _aire no le advirtió_ de la presencia de alguien más.

-¿Ocupado Nott? – espetó el mortífago. Theo frunció el ceño ¿Por qué el aire no le advirtió? ¿Por qué? – el aire no te ha traicionado, si es lo que piensas…

-¿Tú…? – se levantó con dificultad y lo miró de manera perpleja ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de ello? – tú también ¿cierto? – El mortífago se encogió de hombros.

-Bebe – le indicó mientras le acercaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido color morado.

-¿Qué es? – interrogó el de ojos azules sin agarrar el frasco.

-Solo bébelo – ordenó McKinnons. Theo no se movió – será por las malas, supongo – dijo el encapuchado fingiendo pena.

Theo dio pasos hacia atrás aunque eso era inútil, ya que topó con la pared. Si tan solo hubiera llegado unos cuantos segundos más tarde, si tan solo contara con sus fuerzas al cien por ciento, si tan solo…

Un golpe certero en su estómago lo hizo caer del dolor, arrodillándose ante el mortífago.

-Así está mejor – sonrió con malicia el mortífago acercándose a él, lo tomó de los cabellos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo así su boca entreabierta – bébelo – volvió ordenar y sin esperar alguna respuesta le empinó el frasco en los labios e hizo que se tomara el contenido.

Theo hizo lo posible para no tomar aquel líquido amargo, sin embargo fueron inútiles sus esfuerzos, terminó tragando la mayor cantidad de aquella sustancia. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para sentir cómo su cuerpo se adormecía.

-Dulces sueños – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras lo soltaba sin mayor consideración – y ojalá no despiertes – McKinnons lo veía de manera fría – no me conviene que seas mi reemplazo, así que, disfruta tus últimos momentos… Elemento del Aire.

* * *

Draco dudó por varios segundos, pero la presión de seis pares de ojos viéndolo expectante y las miradas de aquel niño con cabello de color morado y la de su hijo, lo hicieron aceptar aquella petición.

En cuanto asintió, los dos niños brincaron de alegría. Hermione se acercó a los niños y se _desapareció_ con ellos.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien – le calmó Harry – Molly es una gran persona, además la Madriguera está muy bien protegida.

-Además Ginny los cuidará – aclaró Ron – créeme que estarán bien, es una experta con los niños, ha estado cuidando a Teddy muchas veces.

Draco se quiso sentir tranquilo ante eso, pero sinceramente, si las palabras del héroe mágico no lo tranquilizaron mucho… no lo harían las de aquel pelirrojo. Pero tenía que admitir (aunque no se los dijera en persona) que tenían razón, Scorpius se aburría estando en el cuarto encerrado solo o incluso con ellos y lo mejor era que lo mandaran a la Madriguera, ahí estaría acompañado por el pequeño Freddy* y Teddy.

Además vio cómo su hijo se había alegrado mucho al ver aparecer a Teddy junto a Hermione. Al parecer su hijo se estaba acoplando a su nuevo estilo de vida.

-Muy bien, en cuanto llegue Hermione, comenzaremos con la reunión – exclamó Harry, invitando a los demás a sentarse en la sala.

Draco se sentó en un lugar alejado lo más posible de aquel molesto aparato, sin dejar de observar a los que habían llegado al lugar. Vio a Neville sentarse al lado derecho de Luna, la cual lo observaba de manera atenta como si quisiera preguntarle algo. A Boot sentarse frente a Harry al lado izquierdo de Neville. Y por último a Ron sentarse en una silla independiente.

-Luna – la llamó Draco, pero no solo acaparó la atención de la chica si no de los demás también. Malfoy ¿Malfoy tuteaba a Luna? Eso era lo que se preguntaban los chicos. El rubio carraspeó – ¿Theo se encuentra bien?

-¿Theo? – preguntó perplejo el pelirrojo — ¿Qué Theo?

-Theodore Nott, Ron – dejó salir Luna como si nada – mi novio.

-¿Tu ex compañero de casa? – preguntó Harry parpadeando incrédulo hacia Draco.

-¿No lo sabían? – exclamó Draco un poco indignado.

-No – informó Luna – pensábamos decírselos en esta semana – anunció la rubia a sus amigos – Como sea, si me preguntas eso, entonces… no sabes nada de él ¿cierto?

-¿Debería? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz – es decir, la última vez lo vi fue en aquel callejón cuando nos atacaron los Mortífagos y…

-Fue capturado – concluyó Hermione, sorprendiéndolos con su presencia.

* * *

Algunas explicaciones…

 _[Lo que está en cursiva y entre corchetes… solo lo escucha Draco, ya que es parte de su 'don' =)]_

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

 ** _BESOS_**

 ** _PISLIB n_n_**


	12. La historia de Los Cinco Elementos

**Capitulo Doce: La historia de los Cinco Elementos**

En aquella montaña lejana, se pueden apreciar cuatro cabañas. La primera que está en la esquina y aparentemente es la más grande, se ocupa para las reuniones de los Mortífagos. La segunda cabaña, es para retener a los prisioneros… o como la llama Blaise _'La cabaña torturadora'_ ya que la mayor parte del tiempo a los prisioneros capturados, los torturan hasta: ya sea morir o hasta la locura, no sin antes sacarles la información que requieren y después lo arrojan cerca de los acantilados. En la tercera cabaña hay un _'invitado especial'_ : Theodore Nott. Y la última cabaña, está ocupada por dos personas, Pansy Parkinson y Kimi Zabini.

En dicha cabaña se encuentra Blaise.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas? – preguntó una pequeña de ojos marrones.

La pequeña Kimi de tan solo seis añitos, no entiende el por qué está encerrada en ese lugar ¿Por qué aquel señor encapuchado hacía sufrir así a su hermano? ¿Por qué las tiene detenida a Pansy y a ella?

-No por mucho tiempo, _nena_ – le respondió Blaise tratando de sonar seguro. Cosa imposible – estaré aquí muy pronto, mientras tanto quiero que te cuides – le recomendó, mientras le acariciaba su carita con sus manos.

-Quiero irme de aquí, hermano – pidió la niña amenazando con llorar. Blaise se mordió el labio inferior en son de impotencia.

-Lo sé – le respondió, abrazándola a través de las oxidadas rejas que los separaban – lo sé…

* * *

-¿Debería? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz Draco dirigiéndose a Luna – es decir, la última vez que lo vi fue en aquel callejón cuando nos atacaron los Mortífagos y…

-Fue capturado – concluyó Hermione, sorprendiéndolos con su presencia.

-¿Qué dices, Granger? – preguntó el rubio levantándose rápidamente de su lugar, al igual que Luna.

Hermione le explicó lo ocurrido aquel día, desde el momento en el que fue trasladada al Refugio con Scorpius hasta el momento en que Theodore Nott apareció frente a ella asegurándole la probabilidad de que él estuviera detenido en Azkaban, los presentes estaban atentos a las explicaciones de la chica, después de todo, con esa fugaz explicación se ponían al tanto de las cosas y por ende, el porqué de la reunión.

La castaña respondía a las preguntas de los chicos para aclarar algunos puntos, hasta que llegó en el momento en que el relato llegó en la aparición de los Mortífagos en el Refugio.

-Yo me _aparecí_ junto con Scorpius aquí – terminó de relatar la chica – pero Harry ya estaba en Azkaban y el resto ya lo saben.

-Entonces… Theo… — habló apenas en un murmullo Luna.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Hermione – Nott solo quiso ayudarme a salir de ahí junto con Scorpius y salvar a Malfoy del _'Beso del dementor'_. Así que, he llegado a la conclusión de que Nott fue capturado.

-Pero…

-Es verdad, Malfoy – coincidió Harry con pesar – Ron y yo fuimos al Refugio por tus cosas y el lugar estaba, bueno… destrozado y encontramos esto – le mostró la varita de Theo.

Luna exhaló profundamente ante la noticia, en el fondo… muy en el fondo se esperaba algo así.

Un silencio incomodo invadió a los chicos del ED, hasta el momento en que Terry lo rompió.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí? ¿Idear un plan para rescatar a Nott?

-No – se adelantó Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada – es para proteger a Malfoy y a su hijo.

-Eso ya nos lo habías dicho y de quién… pero la pregunta es ¿para qué? – dejó salir Neville.

-Para evitar que se lleve a cabo el hechizo de los Cinco Elementos – exclamó Harry.

* * *

Antes de emprender su viaje, Blaise se dirigió hacia la tercera cabaña, en donde encontró a un Theo profundamente dormido.

-Lo siento – murmuró mientras lo veía dormir en el sucio suelo.

Blaise se sentía un vil traidor… y lo era, porque de no serlo no estaría apuñalando por la espalda a sus amigos, no hubiera lanzados esos _Crucios_ a Theo, no hubiera revelado la ubicación del Refugio donde Draco estaba escondido con su hijo Scorpius… y sin embargo lo hizo. Y lo seguiría haciendo, mientras que su hermana menor y su amiga Pansy estuvieran retenidas.

 _Es importante reunirnos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora._

 _B.Z_

Lanzó un último vistazo al pedazo de pergamino que tenía en su mano derecha. Tragó con trabajo saliva y luego mandó a llamar a una lechuza que estaba dentro de la cabaña.

-Entrégasela a Draco Malfoy – le ordenó y la lechuza ululó antes de salir a su largo viaje.

Se acomodó la capucha y le dio un último vistazo a su amigo que aún seguía durmiendo, solo esperaba no demorar tanto tiempo, ya que, de las tres personas retenidas el que corría más peligro era él, Theo. Al menos hasta que McKinnons muriera.

* * *

Draco seguía la conversación en una especie de neblina, se sorprendió de sobremanera que ninguno de los miembros de esa especie de 'orden' no le reprocharan ni le reclamaran algo, sobre todo cuando estaban al tanto de que al que iban a proteger era a él y por si fuera poco de _quién_ , es decir, todos creían muerto a Voldemort, pero al parecer creían en su palabra o ¿era la palabra de Potter?

-¿El hechizo de los Cinco Elementos? – enarcó una ceja Neville, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Draco.

-Así es, de acuerdo a lo que he investigado – comenzó con la explicación Hermione – o lo que he concluido con la poca información reunida, es que en el Hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos, intervienen seis personas, cinco son las que poseen ciertas habilidades, es decir las que pueden manipular los cinco elementos de la naturaleza, y la sexta persona es la que recibirá dichas habilidades a través de un hechizo...

-El de Los Cinco Elementos — completó Ron.

-Así es – coincidió Hermione.

-Eso quiere decir – tomó la palabra Harry – que Voldemort tiene en su poder a cuatro de las cinco personas.

-En realidad tiene a tres – habló por primera vez el rubio en esa conversación – recuerda que uno de sus Mortífagos ya murió.

-¿Los Mortífagos tienen esa habilidades? – preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo, todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, sobre todo el rubio.

-Las personas nacen con este don Weasley, no es que los Mortífagos hayan hecho algo oscuro para robarse esa habilidad.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó en demasía hundiéndose en su asiento.

-Eso es verdad – coincidió Luna, recobrándose un poco después de la noticia de su novio – además, esto viene desde hace siglos, se ha estado transmitiendo de generación en generación.

-¿Te lo dijo tu novio? – bromeó Terry, ganándose las miradas fulminantes antes dirigidas a Ron.

-No, simplemente lo sé.

-Ahora eres adivina.

-Cállate Terry – dijo exasperado Harry y el aludido rodó los ojos.

-Poseo el Elemento de Agua, por eso lo sé – soltó Luna como si nada, ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos a excepción de Malfoy, que ya sabía eso.

-¿Algo más que no nos hayas dicho? – Dejó salir fastidiado Terry – por ejemplo… no sé, que tienes un hijo de ya sabes quién…

-¡Terry! – esta vez Hermione, Neville y Ron lo callaron.

-¡Qué! – Se quejó el ex Ravenclaw – claramente a esta chica le pareció genial que hoy era el día de decir todos sus secretos.

Y entonces… Draco lo supo, ahí estaba esa sensación que días atrás lo invadía cada vez que estaba cerca de ese Boot, sabía que ese chico escondía algo, que _poseía_ algo, pero como tenía problema con su magia y por ende con su don, no se había percatado de ello. Sí, Terry tenía un secreto y él ya sabía cuál, la pregunta era ¿sus amigos lo sabían? ¿Potter lo sabría?

-Como sea ¿cómo es que tienen ese don? – Preguntó curiosa Hermione – es decir, está más claro que solo sabían de su existencia los poseedores de los Elementos, nadie más.

-No es que sea un secreto Hermione – aclaró Neville – yo sí lo sabía, en los últimos años eso se ha vuelto una leyenda, es por ello que la mayoría no lo sabe, y si lo saben la toman como tal y no como algo real.

-¿Y cuál es esa leyenda? – preguntó Harry.

-Todo se debe a los fundadores de Hogwarts, Potter – le dijo Draco y al ver la expresión de duda en el trío dorado, (extrañamente los otros chicos sí sabían ese asunto) continuó – todos ya saben la leyenda esa de cómo fue que hicieron Hogwarts ¿cierto? – Todos asintieron – pues bien, se dice que cada uno de los fundadores dominaban un elemento de la naturaleza, el cómo fue que lo obtuvieron nadie sabe, pero como fueron los primeros magos de la historia, eso podría resolver las dudas, el don venía en conjunto con su magia.

"Volviendo a la leyenda, cada uno de ellos poseía un don. Helga Hufflepuff dominaba el Aire, Rowena Ravenclaw, manipulaba el Agua, Godric Gryffindor dominaba el Fuego y Salazar Slytherin, poseía el don de la Tierra. Ellos se reunieron e hicieron Hogwarts y como saben, de acuerdo a la leyenda, tuvieron algunas diferencias en cuanto a qué personas aceptarían para estudiar en el colegio…"

-En realidad solo fue uno — murmuró el pelirrojo, y haciendo caso omiso de eso Draco continuó relatando.

-Lo que se dice es que los cuatro fundadores combatieron a duelo, sí eso no es lo que nos contaron en Hogwarts, pero así fue, los cuatro fundadores, antes de que Slytherin se fuera, combatieron a duelo, cada uno manipulando sus respectivos Elementos, hasta que llegó el momento en que desgastaron sus fuerzas y dándose el ultimo hechizo, también lo hicieron con la última esencia de su don, estos al unirse formaron un solo ser viviente y pensante de magia pura que incluía los cuatro elementos.

-¡Así es como se formó el Quinto Elemento! – soltó impresionada Hermione.

-Sí, Granger. Un ser capaz de manipular los cuatro elementos, incluyendo uno más, el de la Magia en su estado puro. El Elemento de la Energía Pura. De acuerdo a la leyenda, el ser al ver que los fundadores no habían utilizado los Elementos como debería ser, no se los regresó, a cambio decidió dárselo a personas que en verdad podrían utilizarlos correctamente.

-Claro – habló Terry – y los Mortífagos fueron su mejor opción.

-¿Sabes Boot? Se me hace curioso que tú hagas ese comentario – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladina y Terry solo miró extrañado – Como decía el ser buscó a cuatro familias a las cuales les podría dar los Elementos de la Naturaleza, le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlas, pero al final las consiguió, fueron cuatro familias de sangre pura, por supuesto.

-Entonces esas personas tuvieron hijos y les transmitieron esas habilidades – concluyó Harry.

-Algo así…

-¿Cómo que algo así?

-Bueno soy hijo único, Potter, no sabría decirte si todos los hijos heredarían las habilidades.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ese no es el caso, Harry – se exasperó Hermione – entonces ya sabemos cómo es que se obtienen esas habilidades. Lo que no sabemos es cuantas personas lo poseen ¿cierto?

-Exacto – opinó Luna – así como lo dijo Draco, las familias comenzaron a tener solo hijos únicos, lo cual es bueno y malo a la vez.

-¿Por qué? – gruñó el pelirrojo.

-Porque en dado caso que son hijos únicos es más difícil dar con ellos ¿no crees? – dejó salir Neville con obviedad.

-Pero por suerte nosotros sabemos dónde están o mejor dicho cómo ubicarlos – expresó Malfoy pensativo.

-Explícate Malfoy – exigió Harry.

-Los cuatro Mortífagos que están con Voldemort, tienen ese don. Francis Morseferth el Fuego, Rowle el Agua, McKinnons el Aire y Mulciber la Tierra.

-Y Mulciber es el que está muerto – expresó Hermione.

-Entonces, Voldemort buscará un sustituto para él – dijo el ojiverde.

-Lo más probable – coincidió Draco.

-¿Y cómo haremos para encontrar a la persona que domine la Tierra, antes de que quien ustedes saben lo haga? – preguntó frustrado el pelirrojo.

-Fácil. Contactar a Blaise Zabini – soltó con suficiencia Draco.

-¿Por qué él? – gruñó Ron con cierto nerviosismo.

-Porque él posee el Elemento de la Tierra – aclaró Draco.

-Entonces, hay que contactar a Zabini y buscar la manera de rescatar a Nott – propuso Harry.

-Y cuanto antes mejor – casi exigió Luna.

-¿Lo extrañas tanto? – se burló Terry. La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No, porque si los Mortífagos andan tras el hijo de Draco, seguramente se enfrentaran a nosotros y nosotros no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados ¿Cierto?

-Luna… cada vez te entiendo menos – expresó Ron anonado.

-Lo que Luna dice – explicó Draco un poco desesperado yendo directamente hasta el DVD y sin aviso a los demás lo desconectó – es que los Mortífagos que le quedan a Voldemort los necesita a todos, todos… menos McKinnons.

-¿Por qué desconectaste el DVD? – preguntó Neville un poco confundido.

-Por _entrometido_ – dejó salir Draco y sin esperar a más preguntas agregó – le da igual McKinnons porque tiene a Theo.

Hermione dio un gritito por la impresión.

-Nott, Nott también posee uno de los Elementos.

-Sí, el del Aire.

-¿Acaso todos los de aquí son _especiales_? – Gruñó Ron – Luna el del agua, Nott el aire, Zabini… — trató de hablar sin sentirse incomodo – el de la Tierra, los otros Mortífagos también tienen su famoso don y resulta que el hijo de Malfoy también posee uno, el quinto elemento y…

-También Malfoy lo tiene – dejó salir Terry - ¿Por qué crees que desconectó el DVD? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ante las miradas desconcertantes de los otros chicos.

-Como sea – no le dio importancia Malfoy – eso no tiene relevancia.

-¡Claro que la tiene! – Gritó Harry – porque Voldemort puede ir tras de ti.

-No lo hará.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque ya hubiera hecho el hechizo conmigo, tuvo muchas oportunidades de detenerme y poder hacer el hechizo conmigo.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo? – preguntó contrariado el ojiverde.

-Eso Potter, es lo que quisiera saber ¿Por qué demonios Voldemort quiere a Scorpius y no a mí?

-Una cosa más que tenemos que investigar – dijo Hermione anotando en un pedazo de pergamino – y también buscar a la persona que posea el Elemento del Fuego, en dado caso que Morseferth muera, así llevaremos ventaja hacia Voldemort en tener a sus probables suplentes – Draco enarcó una ceja y veía fijamente hacia Terry.

-Eso es un poco complicado Hermione – opinó Harry - ¿Dónde demonios lo encontraremos?

-¿En serio Potter? – dijo entre risas Draco.

-Porque te burlas Malfoy – gruñó el ojiverde.

-Porque tu novio, es el que posee ese Elemento – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Cómo…? – preguntó nervioso Terry.

-Simple, Terry – respondió Luna levantándose de su lugar – el Elemento de Draco, le ayuda a identificar y saber quiénes son magos y si estos poseen algún don. ¿Por qué crees que sabe qué don tiene cada mortífago y cada uno de nosotros? – el aludido lo veía anonado.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo Terry? – preguntó Harry con cierto resentimiento.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	13. Escapes y Encuentros

**Capitulo Trece: Escape y encuentros**

-Simple, Terry – respondió Luna levantándose de su lugar – el don de Draco, le ayuda a identificar y saber quiénes son magos y si estos poseen algún don. ¿Por qué crees que sabe qué don tiene cada mortífago y cada uno de nosotros? – el aludido lo veía anonado.

De pronto Terry se sintió demasiado observado por todos los presentes. Tragó saliva dificultosamente.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo Terry? – preguntó Harry con cierto resentimiento.

-Harry, eso lo dejaremos para después – se adelantó Hermione – por lo pronto nos ocuparemos de contactar a Zabini, rescatar a Nott y saber el porqué de Scorpius en el hechizo.

-De acuerdo – gruñó el chico-que-vivió – Neville, Luna y Ron – comenzó a repartir tareas – ustedes investigarán sobre el hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos, investiguen las características y las habilidades de cada persona que posee el don, será sencillo porque la mayoría de ellos están aquí, pero también es necesario saber qué dicen los libros. Terry y Hermione ustedes investigarán sobre patrones de las circunstancias para realizar el hechizo. Mientras, Malfoy y yo iremos a buscar a Zabini.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Malfoy, no dejaré que vayas solo, hay tres Mortífagos tras de ti y no le daremos ventajas – el rubio simplemente se quedó sorprendido – y…

-Antes que continúes dando órdenes Potter – interrumpió Draco – preferiría que Scorpius no salga de este lugar.

-A eso iba Malfoy, nos estaremos vigilando para estar haciendo guardia en este lugar. Hermione, podrías hacernos el favor de hacernos un cronograma.

-Por supuesto, solo necesitaré sus horarios.

-Bien.

-Yo me ofrezco hacer la primera guardia – habló de pronto Ron, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes a excepción de Hermione que le sonrió de manera cómplice, sin embargo el pelirrojo se hizo el desentendido.

-De acuerdo – sonrió Harry – mañana iniciarás a primera hora.

Los próximos minutos, los chicos comenzaron hacer sus horarios para dárselos a Hermione, mientras que ésta iba por Scorpius a la Madriguera. Cinco minutos después, en el departamento solo estaban Harry, Terry, Draco y el pequeño Scorpius.

-Tenemos que hablar – le dijo con voz seria Harry a su novio, el cual solo asintió y se dirigieron ambos hacia el cuarto.

Por su parte, Draco se hizo el desentendido, cogiendo a Scorpius en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a su propio cuarto. En cuanto llegó a la habitación había una lechuza en la ventana, el rubio enarcó una ceja. Se acercó a ésta, la cual le extendió la pata para mostrarle un pedazo de pergamino.

El rubio extendió el pergamino, entornó los ojos al reconocer la letra de Blaise.

 _Es importante reunirnos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora._

 _B.Z._

-Perfecto – exclamó Draco.

-¡Papi, mira! – le llamó su hijo desde arriba de la cama señalando a la pared su propia sombra, que en lugar de imitar su postura, le saludaba… ¿le saludaba?

* * *

Sentía la garganta reseca, sus parpados parecían ser de plomo porque no podía siquiera despegarlos, intentó también el incorporarse pero fue en vano, todo su cuerpo le dolía, quizás aún era por los efectos de la _Cruciatus_ , aunque sinceramente ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde ese entonces.

Intentó nuevamente abrir sus ojos, esta vez tuvo un poco más de suerte, sin embargo éstos se volvieron a cerrar, solo pudo captar una imagen borrosa frente a él.

"Maldición" Pensó Theodore al verse en esas circunstancias.

¡Tenía que hacer algo! Si continuaba así, dudaba mucho que saliera vivo, incluso el hecho de que aún fuera consciente de sí mismo en esos momentos era una gran suerte, sin embargo con McKinnons rondándolo no podía estar tentado a su suerte.

-¿Aún vives? – escuchó la voz burlona del Mortífago en cuestión muy cerca de él. Theo se hizo el dormido, aunque no se esforzó mucho, es decir, solo tenía que quedarse como estaba – no por mucho… claro – se escuchó una risa burlona.

McKinnons se acercó a Theo, lo observó de un lado a otro, se acuclilló para estar más cerca de él.

-¡Despierta! – le ordenó a la vez que lo alzaba por los cabellos de manera brusca. El ex Slytherin solo gruñó ante la acción. El Mortífago lo soltó, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Destapó el pequeño frasco que contenía la poción para dormir, solo bastaba con dos gotas para hacer dormir a cualquier persona en un periodo cerca de doce horas, si se le aplicaba más de dos gotas corría el riesgo de que la persona sufriera serios problemas, el mejor de los casos: caer en un estado catatónico, en el peor: la muerte, que para el caso era casi lo mismo, sino es que es lo mismo.

McKinnons se posicionó encima de Theo, lo tomó de la cara y con la ayuda de su mano abrió la boca del chico. Por otro lado a Theo no le agradó en lo más mínimo cómo lo veía aquel sujeto, pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para oponerse contra aquel sujeto, el cual le posicionó el frasco en la punta de sus labios.

-¡Trágalo! – Ordenó el Mortífago, empinando el frasco en la boca del chico y obligándolo así a tragar el líquido, sin embargo Theo hacia lo posible para no hacerlo - ¡Que lo tragues! – Gritó McKinnons tapándole la nariz con la otra mano - ¡Maldito traidor, traga! – rezongó, sin desistir en su objetivo.

-¡McKinnons! – llamó un segundo encapuchado, entrando a la cabaña.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Morseferth? – gruñó el aludido, aun haciendo el esfuerzo de hacerle tragar la poción al chico.

-El Señor Tenebroso te solicita.

-¿Y por qué no me llamó él? – se quejó, dejando a un lado el frasco medio vacío.

-Pregúntaselo a él – siseó Morseferth.

McKinnons no muy convencido se levantó, observó cuidadosamente a su compañero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Espetó enojado – Se supone que habías ido por el hijo de Malfoy.

-Estaba por irme, pero el Señor Tenebroso me mandó por ti.

-Han bajado de nivel tus tareas, Morseferth – bufó el Mortífago.

-No tanto como las tuyas – contraatacó Morseferth viendo al chico Nott, tirado en el piso.

McKinnons solo gruñó y avanzó hacia la salida.

-Muy pronto, seré igual de valioso que ustedes – dijo triunfante, saliendo del lugar.

Una vez solo, Morseferth avanzó hacia donde estaba Theo acostado, se acuclilló para poder recostarlo en su regazo.

-¿Estás bien? – La voz que utilizó el Mortífago a Theo se le hizo algo sospechosa, sin embargo, le atribuyó a los efectos de la poción recién tomada - ¿Theo? – Insistió el encapuchado – no te mueras, por favor – al escuchar esas palabras, Theo sabía que algo no estaba bien en ese sujeto ¿desde cuándo a un mortífago le preocupaba que él muriera?

El ex Slytherin, sintió unos dedos rozar su cara. Unas pequeñas gotitas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, clara señal que el sujeto lloraba. Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien.

-No te rindas, por favor…

Antes siquiera de que Theo pudiera razonar o sacar una coherente conclusión, pudo sentir unos labios tocar los suyos. Morseferth lo estaba besando.

* * *

Draco parpadeó un par de veces más, sin embargo lo que veía era la realidad, su hijo, Scorpius podía desprenderse de su sombra.

-Scorpius – le llamó - ¿cómo hiciste eso? – era verdad que tanto él como su hijo compartían el mismo don, es decir controlaban el Elemento de la Energía, sin embargo, Draco claramente recordaba cada una de las habilidades que poseía y esa, precisamente esa de desprenderse de su sombra nunca la obtuvo ¿cómo era eso posible?

-Fácil, _papi_ – le decía Scorpius – mira, sombra: baila – le ordenó y la sombra del pequeño Scorpius comenzó a bailar al son de una música imaginaria.

Draco seguía intrigado ante lo que veía. Se acercó a su hijo lentamente, lo tomó en brazos.

-Escúchame bien Scorpius – le habló seriamente. El pequeño lo escuchaba atentamente - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tus poderes?

-No debo usarlos frente a gente extrañas, porque se lo pueden decir a los señores que tienen mascaras – recitó el pequeño.

-Así es. Nadie tiene que saberlo, al menos todavía no.

-¿ _Hermy_ sí puede, _papi_?

-¿ _Hermy_? – preguntó confundido el rubio mayor, después de hacer un análisis rápido, cayó en cuanta que se refería a Granger - ¿confías en ella?

-Sí – dijo alegremente el pequeño – ella _es_ roja, papi ¿no la _ves_ roja? – Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no veo los colores – le confesó a su hijo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó, confundido.

-Porque… porque ¡Mira la hora que es! – Soltó de pronto, cambiando el tema – Tic-Tac marca la hora de la cena.

Ambos rubios se levantaron de la cama, Scorpius llamó nuevamente a su sombra, la cual se adhirió rápidamente a su cuerpo, y salieron directo a la cocina. Draco estaba preocupado por el poder de Scorpius, sin duda había grandes diferencias en las habilidades de su hijo y las de él ¿acaso eso era por qué Voldemort prefería a Scorpius para el hechizo y no a él?

* * *

Harry iba de un lado a otro, aún sin poder creer que su novio le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante.

-Harry… — llamó nuevamente Terry – ¡perdón! – era la quinta vez que se lo decía.

-Eso no basta – gruñó Harry – se supone que somos pareja Terry, ¡no debemos ocultarnos cosas! – gritó exasperado.

-No lo pensaba ocultar para siempre, te lo iba a decir – se explicó el chico, siguiendo la caminata del ojiverde – escúchame Harry – le llamó tomándolo de los hombros – te lo iba a decir, solo esperaba el momento adecuado.

-¡Cómo cual!

-Obviamente no esperaba que Malfoy estuviera aquí – se quejó, Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada, clara señal de estar muy lejos de una posible reconciliación – Los que poseemos los elementos, no andamos por ahí diciéndolo, ya que hay magos poderosos que solo quieren hacer experimentos o hechizos que están fuera de nuestro alcance, como ese loco de… de…

-¿Voldemort?

-Exacto.

-¿Y crees que yo se lo diría? ¿O que haría hechizos o experimentos contigo?

-¡No! – exclamó Terry soltándolo.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué ocultármelo – el ojiverde se había cruzado de manos.

-¿Alguna vez, tú tuviste alguna habilidad o arma secreta que decidiste no decirla hasta el momento preciso? – Harry parecía meditar lo que le acaba de preguntar, se le vinieron muchas cosas a la mente de aquel tiempo de la Guerra.

-No es lo mismo – al final dejó salir.

Terry suspiró largamente y se fue a sentar en la cama resignadamente, al parecer su relación con Harry terminaría de un momento a otro. Todo por culpa de Malfoy.

-¿Tienes algo más que ocultarme? – le preguntó Harry sentándose a un lado de él en la cama. Terry se quedó callado por un buen rato.

-No… — murmuró al momento de levantarse de la cama – lo siento – le dijo y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Que no es obvio? – Dejó salir exasperado – me voy.

-Terry.

-No le diré a nadie lo de Malfoy y su hijo, si tanto te preocupa – le encaró a Harry.

-Eso no era lo que te iba a decir – gruñó el ojiverde levantándose y dirigiéndose al chico.

-¿Entonces?

-Tenemos una cita ¿no?

-Hoy no es jueves y… — antes de que el chico reclamará, Harry comenzó a besarlo, pero Terry logró despegarse de él – no tienes que hacer esto – se quejó.

-¿Hacer 'qué'?

-El estar conmigo porqué sé lo que van a hacer tú y el ED – replicó Terry.

-No lo hago por eso, lo hago porque te quiero y no voy a terminar nuestra relación por algo en que tienes razón.

-¿Qué?

-Es verdad, es tu secreto, tu don y no se debe tomar a la ligera. Tienes derecho a decírselo a quién tú creas conveniente. Además, si dices que me lo ibas a decir un día. Te creo.

-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido Terry.

-Sí.

-Gracias – murmuró el ex Ravenclaw.

-¿Entonces? ¿Aún quieres salir? – le dijo Harry, rodeando su cintura con sus manos.

-Tengo una mejor idea – exclamó Terry besándolo en los labios y condiciéndolo hacia la cama…

* * *

Theo estaba en una especie de shock, no estaba muy seguro si era por la poción recién tomada… o porque un hombre, específicamente Morseferth, lo estaba besando. Trató de moverse de su lugar, pero la poción estaba surtiendo efecto en él y eso le estaba aterrando ¿acaso Morseferth se aprovecharía de él mientras estaba inconsciente? A su mente le vino la imagen de Luna, su novia, entonces sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía idea, logrando moverse y así romper el beso.

-¡Theo! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Morseferth, observando cómo Theo luchaba con mantenerse despierto – ¿crees que puedas levantarte? Debemos salir de aquí, antes de que ese idiota regrese– el chico se extrañó en la petición de Morseferth – vamos… — gruñó el mortífago, haciendo esfuerzo por levantarlo — ¿crees que tengas fuerzas para utilizar la _levitación_?

-¿Qué…? – Apenas musitó Theo, al caer en cuenta que Morseferth no podría saber de _esa_ habilidad — ¿Pansy? – se arriesgó a preguntar.

-¿Quién sino? – dejó salir la aludida con la voz de Morseferth.

-¿Cómo…?

-Luego te explico, hay que salir de aquí, Kimi nos espera en la orilla del río.

-¿Kimi? – Theo estaba más confundido conforme lo que le decía su amiga.

-Larga historia, ¿puedes levitar?

-No… pero puedo hacer… esto… — al momento de decirlo, su cuerpo quedó liviano, al menos lo suficiente para que la chica pudiera cargarlo y sacarlo de la cabaña.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraron en el río, donde Kimi los esperaba preocupada.

-Hay que darse prisa Kimi, a estas alturas él ya se dio cuenta que nos hemos escapado – dejó salir angustiada Pansy (que aún seguía con el aspecto de Morseferth).

-¿Y mi hermano? – preguntó la niña al ver que solo iba con ellas Theodore.

-Nos reuniremos con él en cuanto lo contactemos ¿de acuerdo? – la niña asintió, aunque aún le preocupaba su hermano.

Pansy sin perder más tiempo la tomó de la mano, para desaparecerse con ellos, sin embargo, solo logró alejarse del lugar unos cuantos kilómetros, pues aún no contaba con todas sus fuerzas. Anduvieron caminando por un buen rato, pero conforme avanzaban, Theo iba cayendo lentamente en la inconsciencia a causa de la poción.

-Pansy… — le murmuró – no resistiré… mucho…

-¡Hay una cueva, allá! – exclamó Kimi señalando el lugar.

-Resiste Theo – pidió Pansy, sin embargo a medio camino el chico se desmayó, haciendo que su cuerpo recuperara su peso normal.

-¡Pansy! – exclamó Kimi al ver que ella también tomaba su forma.

-Solo un poco más… — Entre las dos lograron transportar a Theo hacia la cueva – Kimi, ¿crees que puedas hacer una pared?

-Sí – Kimi cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, hizo movimientos con sus manos e instantes después un muro de tierra se alzaba formando una pared, cerrando así la cueva. Ambas chicas suspiraron aliviadas - ¿Se pondrá bien? – preguntó a Pansy, mientras observaba a Theo inconsciente.

-Lo estará – le dijo a la niña para tranquilizarla, aunque por dentro estaba preocupada – descansaremos un rato ¿de acuerdo? Después buscaremos la manera de contactar a Blaise o a Draco.

-Sí.

* * *

Mientras Scorpius jugaba con los tenedores en la mesa, Draco le preparaba el desayuno. Ambos rubios, como era costumbre, se habían levantado a las ocho y se habían dirigido a la cocina para desayunar, después de todo, ese día comenzarían con la investigación sobre el hechizo y el contactar a Blaise.

-Buenos días – la voz de Ron se escuchó muy lejana para Draco.

El rubio estaba un poco aturdido, pues jamás se imaginó que estaría con aquel pelirrojo en el mismo lugar y saludándose como buenos amigos.

-Bueno días — murmuró el rubio, mientras le alcanzaba a Scorpius su desayuno.

- _Papi_ ¿hoy va a venir Teddy? – le preguntó el pequeño rubio, mientras saboreaba su porción de sopa.

-No lo sé, Scorpius.

-¿Harry aún no despierta? – preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo.

-Es obvio ¿no? – dejó salir Draco un poco irritado. El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja.

Se sumieron en un silencio, demasiado, incomodo. Ron se sentó dispuesto a ponerse a desayunar, aunque solo optó por un poco de jugo.

-Así que, van a encontrarse con… Zabini — comenzó no queriendo la cosa.

-Esa es la idea, pero si Potter no aparece en cinco minutos por esa puerta, iré solo – gruñó Draco.

El rubio estaba comenzando a desesperarse, tenía muchas cosas qué hacer y al parecer al idiota de Potter no le interesaba mucho el asunto, pues preferiría quedarse dormido con el otro idiota de Boot.

-¿Saben en dónde encontrarlo? – quiso saber el pelirrojo, esperando no sonar tan… _curioso_.

Era verdad, se había ofrecido voluntariamente a hacer la primera guardia con un solo propósito: tener noticias de Blaise Zabini ¿Hace cuánto que no se veían? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que había cometido el peor (y a la vez el mejor) error con él?

-Algo así – dejó salir Draco – Scorpius, no tires el brócoli – le advirtió a su hijo, el cual se hizo el desentendido.

-Buenos días – esta vez fueron las voces de Terry y de Harry las que se escucharon en la cocina.

-Ya estás aquí – dejó salir sorprendido Harry, viendo a su amigo pelirrojo – perfecto. En cinco minutos nos vamos, Malfoy.

* * *

Se plantó frente al pub 'El Cadáver', lo observó detenidamente de arriba abajo, al parecer el establecimiento había sufrido algunos estragos consecuencia de una batalla, de la cual, Blaise sabía perfectamente. Sí, lo sabía, porque él había dado cierta información de su amigo Draco a los Mortífagos, él era el único responsable. Y a pesar de haberle mandado ayuda (una carta dirigida a Granger sobre unos elfos domésticos) eso no le aligeraba el peso de la culpa, ya que a ésta se le sumaba las torturas hacia su otro amigo, Theodore.

Suspiró larga y pausadamente, al parecer el peso de su culpa iría en aumento, ya que estaba ahí para, nuevamente, traicionar a Draco ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Pansy, su hermana y Theo, estaban en peligro.

Entró al establecimiento y se dirigió al mismo lugar de siempre, aquel cuarto que estaba en la esquina. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando se percató que Draco ya se encontraba ahí, pero lo que más le inquietó al moreno, fue que el rubio tenía compañía y no _cualquier_ compañía. Junto a Draco se encontraba, Harry Potter.

Blaise sabía, que su amigo había considerado pedirle ayuda a Potter, sin embargo, siempre había dudado que el chico le ayudaría, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Sus planes se habían complicado. Tenía que buscar la manera de alejar a Potter de Draco.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	14. Colores, secretos y ¿Blaise?

**Capitulo Catorce: Colores, secretos, y… ¿Blaise?**

Llevaban más de media hora caminando por aquel callejón, estaban a unos cuantos establecimientos para llegar a su destino, sin embargo ese pequeño tramo se le estaba haciendo especialmente largo a Draco, sobre todo por las constantes quejas de su acompañante. Hasta que ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

-¡Merlín, Potter! ¿Podrías cerrar la boca unos instantes? – el ojiverde parpadeó en son de perplejidad.

-Esto es un asunto serio, Malfoy – le reclamó al salir de su espasmo – solo te pido que consideres algunas precauciones, por lo que me has estado contado, no has visto a Zabini en mucho tiempo y quizás él…

-¡Qué! – Le espetó, viéndolo a los ojos – él ¿qué, Potter? ¿Me traicione? – preguntó enfadado.

- _Traicionar_ es una palabra fuerte – dijo con voz de circunstancias – pero no está de más considerarlo.

-Confío en Blaise – fue su respuesta – la última vez que lo vi, que no fue hace mucho, era _verde_ , así que todo está bien.

Harry, quien caminaba a su lado, se detuvo repentinamente, miró a Draco de manera extraña. El rubio al darse cuenta que el ojiverde se había quedado quieto, volteó hacía con él.

-¿ _Verde_? – Preguntó el moreno - ¿Qué quieres decir con " _verde"_?

-El color de su aura – comentó Draco, al ver que Harry seguía sin entender nada, agregó – es parte de mi don, puedo darme cuenta del aura de las personas, si los colores son oscuros las personas tienen intensiones malignas.

Harry pareció meditar la reciente información. Por otro lado Draco estaba un poco nervioso. Era verdad que esa habilidad era parte de su don, sin embargo desde hace días que él no podía _ver_ nada de aura en las personas, pero aún tenía otras maneras de percatarse de las intenciones de los demás, quizás con el color del aura no.

-¿De qué color es la mía? – preguntó curioso Harry. Draco gruñó.

-¿En serio, Potter? – el rubio emprendió nuevamente el camino, seguido de un Harry que insistía en saber cuál era el color de su aura, se imaginaba un color _rojo_ , ya que él había sido un Gryffindor. Y siguiendo la lógica, es decir, si Zabini era verde, sería porque había estado en Slytherin ¿no?

Draco se detuvo frente a un pub demasiado conocido por ambos chicos.

-¿Aquí se reúnen? – Preguntó escéptico, mientras leía claramente en el letrero 'El cadáver' – después de lo que ha pasado aquí días atrás no creí que fueras a regresar.

-Este es un punto neutro – le aclaró – o al menos lo era.

Draco recorrió con su mirada el lugar, reconoció enseguida al dueño del pub, el cual lo veía de manera sospechosa ¿lo habría reconocido de la pelea anterior?

-Zabini aún no llega – expresó el ojiverde lo obvio.

-Vamos al cuarto de la esquina – ordenó Draco. Harry enarcó una ceja, al ver esto el rubio rodó los ojos – o puedes quedarte parado para que todo el mundo se te quede viendo.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry siguiéndolo hasta el susodicho cuarto.

-No estoy nervioso – aclaró, sin embargo su comportamiento lo delataba.

Claro que estaba nervioso, pero no lo admitiría frente al chico-que-vivió. Las palabras de Harry lo habían hecho analizar un poco más la situación. _Traición_. Esa palabra lo tenía inquieto, ahora que podía ver las cosas más claras.

Días atrás había quedado de encontrarse con Theodore, sin embargo, éste no llegó a tiempo. Los que llegaron fueron Mortífagos, lo atacaron y por poco éstos cumplen su objetivo, el llevarse a Scorpius, suerte fue que Granger estuviera por ahí y lo ayudara. Minutos después de eso, Theodore llegó y lo ayudó. Él se dejó capturar para pedirle ayuda a Potter. Lo último que supo fue que Theodore estaba capturado, pero en verdad ¿estaba capturado? ¿Y si todo había sido un plan de su amigo para ganarse su confianza y así poder llevarse a Scorpius después?

Y sí, ¿Theodore Nott era el traidor?

-Entonces ¿me lo dirás? – La voz de Harry lo sacó de su análisis.

-¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó confundido.

-El color de mi aura – insistió Harry, con una de esas miradas de borreguito a medio morir y que le funcionaba muy bien para obtener cosas de los demás.

Draco lo miró de manera extraña ¿Por qué demonios Potter lo miraba de esa manera?

-Hola – la voz de Blaise Zabini llamó la atención de ambos.

* * *

Scorpius seguía observando al pelirrojo que tenía frente a él, horas atrás su _papi_ junto con " _el señor que es malo con los niños_ " se habían ido dejándolo a solas con él. El pelirrojo le agradaba, sobre todo porque lo veía " _rojo_ " y no era precisamente por el cabello. Hermione también era " _roja_ ". Incluso el _"señor enojón"_ tenía una aura de color " _azul_ "… por lo tanto no eran " _malignos_ " o le causaban alguna inquietud.

-¿Quieres jugar a algo? – Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Tenía rato observando al _"mini Draco"_ (así lo llamaba frente a Hermione, solo para sacarla de quicio) y parecía aburrirse o al menos en su rostro se reflejaba claramente el ensimismamiento.

Scorpius enarcó una ceja, abrió su boquita para responderle, cuando de manera sorpresiva un sentimiento lleno de angustia lo invadió. Era el mismo sentimiento que lo había invadido días atrás, para ser exactos el día que los Mortífagos los habían atacado en el Pub 'El Cadáver'.

-Mi _papi_ … — murmuró para sí mismo mientras observaba todo el lugar que lo rodeaba.

-¿Qué dices? – le interrogó Ron, al ver que el pequeño Scorpius se inquietaba lentamente.

-Quiero ir con mi _papi_ – le dijo al pelirrojo en cuanto se puso de pie - ¡ _El señor que es malo con los niños_ está con él y le va hacer daño! ¡Llévame con mi _papi_! – pidió de manera suplicante. Weasley solo tragó saliva con dificultad.

* * *

Tenían rato caminando a través de la cueva. Pansy había decidido arriesgarse adentrándose en la cueva, que a caminar por aquel bosque y ser capturadas nuevamente por McKinnons.

-Pansy – llamó la pequeña Kimi – la Tierra _dice_ que el claro está a unos trescientos metros de aquí.

-Perfecto – respondió Pansy, mientras seguía cargando a Theo – descansaremos un rato y luego seguiremos ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – respondió la niña.

Pansy acostó a Theo en el suelo, lo veía de manera preocupada, ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanta poción le había dado de tomar McKinnons.

-¿Se pondrá bien? – quiso saber la hermana menor de Blaise, mientras veía al chico aparentemente dormido.

-Sí lo hará – se quiso convencer a sí misma - ¿Qué pueblo me dijiste que había después de esta cueva?

-Hogsmeade – le respondió la niña - ¿Crees que mi hermano esté ahí?

-Espero que sí – Pansy suspiró largamente – tendremos que enviarle un mensaje en cuanto lleguemos al pueblo.

La pequeña Kimi asintió valientemente.

* * *

Draco observaba detenidamente al chico que tenía frente a él. Harry también lo observaba, con la diferencia que él tenía afianzada su varita a través de su túnica. No se fiaba del encapuchado que tenía frente a él.

-Secreto – le dijo Draco al chico. Blaise se bajó la capucha y viendo directamente a los ojos a su amigo le respondió.

-Sexto curso en Hogwarts, me descubriste besando a Ronald Weasley en el invernadero número tres – Blaise se enfocó solo en Draco, no quería lidiar por el momento con un Harry Potter confuso por la reciente confesión.

-¿Qué? – soltó Harry entornando los ojos, dejando de lado su varita. Los dos chicos ignoraron su queja.

-Secreto – esta vez fue Blaise el que le pidió al rubio.

-Mansión Malfoy, en las vacaciones de Navidad. Te dije que tu aura era de color amarillo – Draco veía directamente a Blaise tratando de hacer _uso_ de su don, sin embargo éste parecía haberse _ausentado_ , al igual que su magia, solo esperaba que fuera de manera temporal.

-¿Cómo que su aura _era_ de color " _amarillo"_? – Preguntó confundido Harry, después de reponerse de lo que había confesado Zabini – ¿No era de color " _verde"_?

-Descuida Potter – le tranquilizó el rubio, aún sin despegar la mirada de su amigo – no todo el tiempo el aura se mantienen de un mismo color.

Después de que ambos pasaran la pequeña prueba, Draco accedió a pasar el segundo paso. El cual era ponerse al tanto, a pesar de la resistencia de Harry (no le parecía suficiente prueba). El rubio trató nuevamente de concentrarse y así poder hacer relucir su don, esta vez usando el poder de la " _Empatía_ ", ya que definitivamente el de poder ver el aura de la persona, parecía haberse simplemente _esfumado_. Sin embargo con lo único que podía ponerse empático en esos momentos era con los electrodomésticos que lo rodeaban en esos instantes.

-Entonces… Theo fue capturado – el moreno fingió sorpresa y sobre todo preocupación. ¡Por Salazar! Por supuesto que sabía que Theo había sido capturado, él había sido testigo de eso.

-Sí – respondió Draco después de haberle contando algunas cosas – al parecer Voldemort está capturando a todos aquellos que poseen los elementos.

-El hecho que haya capturado a Theo, solo fue un golpe de suerte – aclaró Harry – sin embargo, no debemos de descartar que anda detrás de... bueno, ustedes.

Blaise frunció el ceño ligeramente ¿era su imaginación o Potter sabía sobre su don?

-No te preocupes Blaise – le dijo Draco al interpretar su gesto – Potter sabe que posees el don de la Tierra, además me está ayudando a proteger a Scorpius y…

-Eso lo deduje hace un rato Draco – gruñó el moreno - ¿para qué quiere Voldemort a magos como nosotros?

-Para el hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos – Draco le dio una fugaz explicación sobre el hechizo – estamos investigando algunas cosas y un par de manos no nos caería mal.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea – dijo sinceramente Blaise – puedo investigar también sobre ese hechizo y te lo haré saber.

-Eso está muy bien Zabini – reconoció Harry – aunque para la próxima deberíamos reunirnos en otro lugar, ya que este pub está señalado por los Mortífagos, así que ya no es seguro.

A Blaise no le gustó la idea de ese _"deberíamos reunirnos",_ ya que obviamente se refería a ellos tres y no solo a él y Draco. Por lo visto Potter no se separaría de su amigo tan fácilmente.

-Estoy de acuerdo Potter – dejó salir el rubio.

Después de unas cuantas palabras de intercambio los chicos comenzaron a despedirse y ponerse de acuerdo para la próxima reunión.

-¿Seguro no quieres venir con nosotros? – insistió Draco, en cuanto Harry fue llamado por el dueño del pub, al parecer le reclamaba que aún no le pagaban los daños de la pelea anterior.

-Ya te lo dije Draco, Pansy y Kimi están conmigo en las afueras de Hogsmeade – recitaba nuevamente el moreno – además, no creo que Potter quiera recibir a tres personas más – esta vez Draco reconoció que su amigo tenía razón – y es mejor no estar todos en un mismo lugar.

-Es verdad – confesó el rubio – Sobre todo por… — Draco pareció dudar, pero al final tuvo que confesarle su inquietud – Blaise, creo que hay un _traidor_ entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo dices? – el moreno entornó los ojos. Temía que su amigo rubio en un momento a otro le descubriera.

-Y creo que es Nott – le dijo su sospecha – he repasado todo lo ocurrido y siempre llego a esa conclusión. Theodore es el traidor.

-Pero, Draco… — Blaise se esperaba de todo, incluso que culpara a uno de los amigos de Potter, pero de ¿Theodore? Incluso para él eso era imposible, su amigo ojiazul era el más fiel de todos, a pesar de ser el más reservado y _extraño_ de todos, siempre se podía confiar en él, además que sabía que el único traidor de todos, era él mismo. Nadie más.

-Malfoy podemos…

-¡Scorpius! – gritó de pronto el rubio haciendo sobresaltar a los otros dos chicos.

-¿Qué?

 _["Quiero ir con mi papi"] –_ Nuevamente la voz de su hijo resonó en su mente - ¡Debemos irnos Potter! ¡Ahora!

* * *

Scorpius amenazaba con llorar y el pelirrojo… también, sinceramente no sabía cómo calmar al pequeñito.

-¡Por favor! – le pidió con un pucherito – ¡Llévame con mi _papi_!

-Ya llegará – trataba de calmarlo vanamente.

Unos cuantos ¡Puf! Les llamaron la atención. Ante ellos se aparecieron Luna y Neville. A Ron le cayó de maravilla sus apariciones, pues sinceramente, unos segundos más, él también hubiera terminado llorando.

-¡Luna! – llamó el pequeño Scorpius corriendo hacia con ella llorando.

-¿Qué le hiciste Ron? – preguntó la rubia, mientras cargaba al pequeño rubio y trataba de calmarlo, sorprendentemente logró hacerlo.

-Nada – dejó salir el pelirrojo con voz de circunstancias – se puso así de pronto.

Otro par de ¡Puf! Llamaron su atención.

-¡ _Papi_! - llamó de pronto Scorpius en cuanto vio a su papá a la vista.

* * *

Escupió sangre, esta vez juró vengarse del responsable del último castigo por parte de Voldemort, que había sido hace menos de una hora. Esta vez todos y cada uno de ellos se las pagarían y con creces.

Llegó al lugar de donde había sido traicionado, la tercera cabaña. Se paró en medio del lugar, cerró los ojos y concentró toda su energía para lograr su objetivo.

-Así que… Parkinson – murmuró en cuanto visualizó la imagen de la chica disfrazada de Morseferth, en su mente - ¿Quién más?

Nuevamente se concentró y pudo visualizar esta vez a una pequeña. Una niña de piel morena y ojos marrones. Una pequeñita que respondía al nombre de Kimi _Zabini_.

-Zabini – murmuró el mortífago. Sonrió de lado – he descubierto tu pequeño secreto…

McKinnons sonreía malévolamente. Ahora entendía todo. Todo encajaba, por qué el mortífago misterioso sabía cada uno de los planes de Malfoy, su ubicación, sus reuniones. Blaise Zabini, el 'supuesto' amigo de Draco Malfoy, lo estaba traicionando.

Lo divertido de todo era que Zabini aún andaba por ahí traicionando a Malfoy sin saber que sus amigos y su hermana ya habían escapado. Voldemort le había encargado la tarea de irlos a capturar nuevamente. Y a él no le importaría que en su tarea todos murieran, no iba ser tan difícil cumplirla. La chica Parkinson estaba débil, Nott solo necesitaba un empujoncito para que dejara de existir… y la niña, bueno ¿Qué problemas podría traerle una mocosa de siete años? Ninguno.

La venganza sería _dulce_.

* * *

Sin siquiera saludar, Draco se dirigió directamente hacia su hijo, el cual lo llamaba estirando sus bracitos hacía con él, desde los brazos de Luna.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – quiso saber Harry, una vez que Scorpius logró tranquilizarse por completo.

-Se alteró de pronto – respondió el pelirrojo rápidamente – decía algo de que Malfoy estaba en peligro.

El rubio frunció el ceño ligeramente, mientras observaba a su hijo, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Es cierto – apoyó Neville – cuando llegamos, Scorpius estaba así.

-Nosotros hemos llegado hace tan solo unos momentos – esta vez fue Luna la que habló – veníamos a ver a Draco para preguntarle algunas cosas. Ya sabes sobre el don que posee.

-De acuerdo – dejó salir Harry, aunque aún un poco confuso por lo ocurrido – daré un par de vueltas alrededor del lugar, solo por precaución.

-Te acompaño – se ofreció el pelirrojo.

El resto de la tarde, fue algo brumadora para Draco, aún no se explicaba el porqué del comportamiento de su hijo, es decir ¿Qué pudo haberlo alterado de esa forma? Él en ningún momento se sintió en peligro, aunque claro, eso no estaba del cien por ciento seguro, después de todo tenía problemas con su magia… y también con su don.

Después de unas cuantas preguntas de Luna y Neville, éstos pudieron reunir información sobre las habilidades que él poseía y también las de Blaise. Quedando que al día siguiente regresarían para la reunían que tendrían todos para intercambiar la información obtenida cada uno.

* * *

Mientras Harry estaba con su novio Ravenclaw en su cuarto, Draco trataba de convencer a Scorpius que él no había estado en peligro y que _"el señor que es malo con los niños"_ no le había hecho nada malo.

-Pero _papi_ … yo sentí – le explicaba el pequeño rubio, a la vez que se tocaba su pechito con una de sus manitas.

-Lo sé – respondió Draco – pero estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada.

-¿Me escuchaste cuando te llamé? – preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

-Sí, por eso regresé – dijo con una sonrisa – cada vez que me llames, ahí estaré. Siempre estaré para ti Scorpius.

El pequeñito le sonrió y se abrazó fuertemente con su padre. Estaba feliz porque su papá estaba bien, sin embargo aún estaba enojado con _"el señor que es malo con los niños"_ por haber querido lastimar a su papá, porque en el fondo algo le decía que aquel señor no le había hecho nada a su _papi_ porque éste había escuchado su llamado y había regresado a tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Draco le preparaba el desayuno a Scorpius en la cocina. El pequeño rubio estaba en una entretenida plática con el _señor Ondas_ , mientras que el rubio mayor, hacía lo posible para desconectarse de esa conversación, la voz de aquel aparato le aturdía en demasía.

- _Papi_ , el _señor ondas_ dice que estás enojado con él ¿es cierto?

-El hecho de que haya preferido usar a la estufa, no quiere decir que esté enojado con él – le respondió a su hijo – y tú – se dirigió al microondas – deja de decirle mentiras a mi hijo.

-Buenos días – saludó Harry entrando a la cocina, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Buenos días – le respondió el rubio enarcando una ceja.

Draco observó al ex Gryffindor, venía solo con el pans del pijama y el cabello todo desordenado. Aún no se acostumbraba a los peculiares _modales_ del ojiverde, pero ¿Quién era él para decirle al chico-que-vivió cómo comportarse en su propia casa?

 _[Nadie, solo un invitado]_ – completó su oración el refrigerador. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada – _[¿sabías que tu mirada no me hace nada?]_ – se burló el aparato. El rubio gruñó.

El ojiverde se dirigió hacia el microondas y puso su desayuno ahí, marcó en el reloj unos cuantos minutos, después se dirigió hacia la cafetera, ya que le apetecía un poco de café.

-¿A qué hora será la reunión de hoy? – quiso saber Draco, cuando Harry buscaba una taza limpia en la alacena.

-Después del turno de Terry – respondió, pero al ver que el rubio aún lo veía sin entender, agregó – en la tarde.

-De acuerdo – el rubio prosiguió con su desayuno.

-Entonces… ¿De qué color es? – Draco le envió una mirada desconcertante – mi aura – le aclaró el ojiverde.

 _[No sé si debería]_ – Dijo con voz de circunstancias el microondas – _[Es el amo ¿y si después quiere reemplazarme por otro microondas?]_

-Scorpius – le llamó la atención Draco, sospechando que su hijo le había ordenado algo al microondas - ¿Qué le has dicho?

-Nada – tanto Harry como Scorpius respondieron al mismo tiempo. Draco se sorprendió un poco ante este hecho.

-Tu hijo no me dicho nada – dijo rápidamente el ojiverde - ¿él también puede ver el color del aura? – preguntó ansioso.

-¿Qué? ¡No, Potter! - dejó salir Draco – le estoy preguntando…

 _[De acuerdo, con dos minutos más bastará para que el estofado de la señora Weasley quede arruinado] –_ Dijo satisfecho el microondas – _[después de todo el amo Harry no me limpia muy seguido, mira lo sucio que estoy]_

-Ya está tu comida, Potter – le anunció Draco a Harry rápidamente.

-No ha sonado la alarma – aclaró – y no te salgas del tema, no me has dicho de qué color es mi aura y… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó al ver que el rubio se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el microondas.

-Abre la puerta – le exigió al aparato. Pero éste no hizo caso – Scorpius, dile que abra la puerta – le dijo a su hijo.

-Aún no termina de calentarlo Malfoy, mira el reloj, aún le faltan dos minutos – dejó salir Harry señalando el reloj del aparato.

-Scorpius – gruñó Draco.

-Pero _papi_ , el _señor que es malo con los niños_ te quería hacer daño – dejó salir el pequeñito.

-¿Y te quieres vengar quemando su comida? – le preguntó en un tono molesto, aunque en realidad solo fingía para su hijo.

En cambio, Scorpius lo vio con un pucherito, odiaba que su papá se enojara con él, no es que eso sucediera seguido.

-Él te quería hacer daño – insistió, amenazando con llorar.

-Scorpius – gruñó nuevamente el rubio. El pequeño comenzó a sollozar al ver a su papá muy enojado.

-Está bien así Malfoy – intervino Harry con voz de circunstancias – me gusta el estofado muy… _caliente_ – sabía que no estaba mejorando la situación, pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería ver llorar a ese pequeñito. Y como casi lo esperaba, Draco lo ignoró.

El rubio seguía mirando a su hijo directamente. Scorpius no pudo resistirlo más.

-No lo quemes – dejó salir Scorpius entre hipidos al _señor ondas_. El aparato de manera instantánea dejó de calentar. Harry se sorprendió ante este hecho.

-¿Qué se dice? – le preguntó Draco a su hijo, aún en un tono serio.

-Lo siento – le dijo a Harry con lagrimitas en los ojos. Se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Draco exhaló profundamente. Odiaba hacerle eso a su hijo, pero el pequeño tenía que aprender que no debía de andar por la vida quemando la comida de los demás solo porque él creía que habían hecho algo malo.

-Siento eso, Potter – murmuró Draco.

-No tenías que hacerlo, ya te había dicho, me gusta el…

-No me enseñarás a cómo educar a mi hijo, Potter – gruñó el rubio – te agradezco la ayuda que me has brindado en todo este tiempo, pero en la educación de mi hijo no te metas.

-De acuerdo – dejó salir en son de paz – no te quería ofender, solo… — Draco se encaminó hacia la salida, dejando a Harry solo.

El ojiverde se dirigió hacia el microondas para sacar aquel estofado, del cual ya estaba arrepentido de haber querido desayunárselo. Sacó el plato y justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para irse a sentar, se volvió hacia el electrodoméstico.

-¡Oye! – Se quejó - ¿Por qué demonios querías quemarme la comida? Entiendo a Scorpius ¿pero tú? ¿Acaso no soy un buen dueño?

-De hecho, no.

-¿Cómo que " _no"_? – Dejó salir indignado - ¡Un momento! ¿Qué…?

Una sonrisa atrás de él, lo sobresaltó. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con un Draco Malfoy recargado de la puerta, mientras lo veía sonriente. De pronto se sintió idiota.

-Supongo que así nos ven los demás cuando _hablamos_ con los electrodomésticos– expresó el rubio. Harry lo veía expectante – siento haberte hablado así hace unos momentos – dijo de manera seria – Scorpius me preocupa. Cada vez que alguien le hace algo o a mí, tiende a tomar represalias, como hacer que de pronto la televisión no se vea en el canal favorito del atacante, o que la ropa al salir de la lavadora salga de otro color… o que el microondas queme la comida. Son cosas pequeñas e insignificantes, pero con el tiempo éstas pueden aumentar de gravedad y no tener solución.

Harry lo escuchaba atentamente.

-No quiero que Scorpius, con el poder que tiene, con el tiempo se haga maligno – reveló preocupado.

-Eso no sucederá Malfoy ¿sabes, por qué? Porque te tiene a ti – le confesó – has estado muy poco tiempo aquí, pero con eso tengo suficiente para saber que eres un buen padre. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Y prometo no volver a intervenir.

Draco lo observó cautelosamente, pudo sentir en aquel ojiverde sinceridad.

-Tu hijo es maravilloso. Cualquiera quisiera ser padre de él – exclamó el moreno – Scorpius es un buen niño, mira lo que hace para hacernos saber que contigo nadie se puede meter. Ninguna persona puede hacer que los electrodomésticos se pongan en tu contra si te metes con alguien a quien quieres – bromeó.

Draco dejó salir una risa floja.

-¿Esa es tu manera de convencerme para decirte el color de tu aura, Potter? – preguntó.

-Puede ser – respondió - ¿me lo dirás? – inquirió.

-Sí… algún día – dijo conciliador, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejando a Harry con una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Scorpius se dirigió corriendo hasta con él.

-¡ _Papi_! - llamó entre sollozos, mientras se aferraba a él con demasiada fuerza - ¡abrázame! – Draco lo levantó en sus brazos – _Papi_ , no te enojes. No lo vuelvo hacer – Scorpius sollozó, abrazándolo fuertemente – ¡abrázame! – le pidió, ya que si lo hacía sabía que su papá ya no estaría enojado con él.

-Eso hago – le respondió Draco, respondiendo su abrazo – eso hago – le susurró al oído, acariciando su espalda.

En cuestión de segundos, los sollozos de Scorpius se convirtieron en hipidos. Instantes después su respiración acompasada le indicó a Draco, que por fin el sueño lo había vencido después de aquel gran susto.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	15. Reportes

**Capitulo Quince: Reportes.**

La puerta rechinó en cuanto Pansy entró a aquella cabaña, les costó trabajo pero por fin habían llegado a su destino, a Hogsmeade. Kimi le ayudó a acomodar a Theo en la cama.

-Tenemos que comunicarnos con Blaise sin hacer uso de nuestra magia, podrían descubrirnos – Pansy le dijo a la menor – también tenemos que hacer algo con Theo.

-¿No puedes curarlo? – la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Le dieron demasiada poción, necesita que lo desintoxiquen.

-¡San Mungo! – exclamó Kimi.

-Sí, pero me temo que sin ayuda no llegaremos muy lejos, a estas alturas ya se enteraron de nuestra fuga.

-¿Y mi hermano? Puedo contactarlo.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos, es mejor contactarlo de otra manera.

Pansy se sumió en sus pensamientos, mientras buscaba la manera de comunicarle a Blaise su reciente fuga sin delatar su posición. Iba ser difícil.

* * *

El primero en llegar a la reunión fue Ron, Harry lo notó un poco inquieto y enseguida adivinó el porqué de ello. Blaise Zabini. Aun recordaba las palabras que había dicho aquel chico cuando estuvo frente a Draco.

 _Sexto curso en Hogwarts, me descubriste besando a Ronald Weasley en el invernadero número tres._

¿Su amigo pelirrojo había tenido una relación con aquel moreno? ¿Ese beso fue antes o después de la relación que mantuvo con Hermione?

-Hola Harry – saludó tímidamente el pelirrojo.

-Ron… ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

Antes de que el pelirrojo dijera algo, comenzaron a llegar los chicos del ED. En cuestión de minutos Neville, Luna, Hermione, Terry y Draco ya se encontraban en aquel pequeño salón todos expectantes por las nuevas noticias. Harry y Draco fueron los primeros en dar su reporte sobre la pequeña reunión que habían tenido con Zabini.

-Blaise está dispuesto a ayudarnos a recabar información sobre el hechizo y demás – les comunicó Draco para finalizar su reporte.

-¿Pudieron averiguar qué fue lo que Scorpius ' _presintió_? – preguntó Terry.

-Cuando Ron y yo fuimos a investigar a los alrededores no había nada – comunicó Harry.

-Tal vez se equivocó – dejó salir el pelirrojo.

-El _don_ nunca se equivoca – expresó el ex Ravenclaw, quitándole las palabras a Draco. Harry enarcó una ceja – quizás Zabini…

-Él no me traicionaría – sentenció Draco – además, si Scorpius sintió peligro a mi alrededor no necesariamente tendría que ser los que estuvieran conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – esta vez fue Neville el que quiso saber.

-Que había una amenaza cerca de nosotros y no nos dimos cuenta – concluyó Harry – probablemente uno de los Mortífagos quería atacarnos o tal vez nos espiaba.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior luchando con no dejar a relucir sus sospechas en contra de Theodore.

-Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos aún – aconsejó Hermione.

Todos asintieron. Neville, Luna y Ron comenzaron a hablarle sobre lo que ellos habían investigado.

-Los que dominan el Elemento del Agua, aparte de hacer y deshacer a su antojo todo lo relacionado con el agua, también pueden controlar las palabras de las persona usando la fuerza del pensamiento, ver imágenes en una especie de visión en cualquier superficie que contenga agua, por ejemplo en un charco o en un vaso con agua – a pesar que Luna lo decía con tanta naturalidad los demás chicos la veían con cierto recelo.

Harry parpadeó confuso ¿visiones en el agua? ¿Eso era posible?

-Los que poseen el don del Elemento de la Tierra, además de lo obvio que es manipular la tierra a su antojo, pueden hacer Telequinesis y curar heridas físicas con el calor de la tierra – si lo que había dicho Luna momentos atrás los había dejado sin palabras, lo que les decía Neville en esos instantes los dejó aún más.

-Pueden ¿curar? – dejó salir perpleja Hermione – pero es algo… _imposible_.

-No es imposible – dejó salir Ron con un sonrojo. Hermione enarcó una ceja, después de unos instantes lo comprendió. Seguramente Zabini en tiempos de Hogwarts debió de haber usado ese poder en su amigo pelirrojo.

Harry carraspeó incómodo, al parecer su amiga castaña estaba al tanto del beso entre Zabini y Ron. Ya que el ex Slytherin poseía ese don.

-Siguen los que controlan el Elemento del Fuego – se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo para romper el embarazoso silencio – obviando la parte… _obvia_ , pueden hacer Telepatía y también son Empáticos, es decir perciben y siente todo aquello de la gente de su alrededor.

-Sí – dejó salir orgulloso Terry – ¿les doy un ejemplo? – se ofreció el chico castaño observando con especial interés a Ron.

-No – se apresuró el pelirrojo - ¿Luna?

-No gracias – le respondió.

-Te toca el Elemento del Aire – gruñó el pelirrojo.

-Cierto, el Elemento del Aire, puede hablar con el aire, levitar cosas, leer la memoria de los objetos, aislar acústicamente un lugar, hacer burbujas de aire bajo el agua, percibir mentiras o verdades, interpreta sonidos, olores y…

-Con eso es suficiente Luna – interrumpió Draco – por ultimo está el Elemento de la Energía Pura, que es el que puede hacer todo lo que los demás elementos ya mencionados hacen.

-¿Todo? – jadeó Harry.

-Sí Potter, todo. Además de Transportar cosas de un lugar a otro no importa cuán lejos esté, reconocer a las personas que dominan cualquier elemento, así como el _presentir_ que algo malo va a ocurrir.

-Y ver el aura de las personas – agregó Harry no queriendo la cosa.

-También.

-Aún hay algo más – dijo frunciendo el ceño Terry, los demás lo vieron expectantes – su hijo.

* * *

McKinnons observó con cierto recelo aquella cueva. Se veía claramente que la pared de tierra que cubría la entrada era por obra de magia y no de cualquier magia, era más bien de un _don_.

-Maldita _mocosa_ – murmuró.

Cerró los ojos y se _concentró_ en el aire. Le costó trabajo ponerse al corriente pero al final lo logró. Al parecer las dos chicas y el chico Nott habían entrado en esa cueva que conducía hacia Hogsmeade. McKinnons se planteó si debía comunicarles a los otros Mortífagos o no, después de todo, los fugitivos tendrían que contactarse con Zabini, el cual estaría contactándose a su vez con su objetivo.

Sonrió malicioso.

* * *

Todos veían a Terry de manera extraña por su repentina opinión.

-¿Scorpius? – preguntó Harry.

-Voldemort quiere a su hijo, por lo tanto hay algo _distinto_ en él ¿o me equivoco? – se dirigió hacia Malfoy. El rubio asintió.

-Así es – confesó – hace días he notado que Scorpius posee ciertas habilidades que yo no poseo. Y que nunca tendré.

-¿Nunca tendrás? – dejó salir Hermione.

-Las habilidades se adquieren gradualmente – informó Luna – puedes ganarlas o perder algunas, dependiendo si son necesarias, es por eso que al cumplir los quince años solo te quedas con las esenciales.

-Scorpius cuenta con habilidades que yo no poseía a su edad y es posible que siga adquiriendo más.

-¿Esa será la razón por la que Voldemort lo quiere? – quiso saber Harry.

-Puede ser.

-¿Puede ser? – inquirió Neville.

-¡Es verdad! – Exclamó Hermione – Scorpius aún no ha adquirido todas sus habilidades porque aún no cumple los quince años, entonces ¿Por qué ahora hacer el hechizo? ¿Por qué no esperarse? Piénselo. Voldemort no se precipitaría a una decisión así, si lo que quiere es _más_ poder.

-Eso tiene sentido – opinó Harry – entonces, significa que Voldemort sabe algo más que nosotros no sabemos.

-Otra cosa más a nuestra lista de incógnitas – espetó amargamente Hermione – pero al menos sabemos algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El cómo y cuándo se lleva a cabo el Hechizo de los Cinco Elementos – inquirió la castaña.

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

* * *

Blaise meditaba en la reunión que había tenido el día anterior con Draco Malfoy, sin duda había muchas incógnitas y dudas. La más importante era la actitud del rubio, había algo _distinto_ en él ¿acaso Draco no se había dado cuenta que él escondía algo? Quizás su amigo rubio tenía problemas con su magia y por ello no se había percatado de su mentira. Sí, eso debía de ser. Draco no tenía funcionando su magia al cien por ciento y por lo tanto su don estaba igual o incluso _peor_.

Esa información le daba ventaja, sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de seguir traicionando a sus amigos ¿acaso no era mejor decirle a Draco y compañía lo que estaba él viviendo? Quizás era buena idea, pero Potter no podría reaccionar muy bien al enterarse que él había mandado a Hermione a ese lugar a través de mentiras, sin contar que les confesaría que él formó parte de la tortura hacia Theodore. ¿Y si después de confesarles aun así le ayudarían? ¿Olvidarían fácilmente su traición? Seguro que no.

Llegó hasta Hogsmeade en instantes, no se había dado cuenta por estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía que pensar bien lo que haría ya que muchas vidas estaban en juego y no solo la de Pansy, su hermana y sus amigos, sino que el mundo entero también. Draco le había hablado del Hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Tenía que ganar tiempo, tanto de un bando como del otro antes de ser descubierto. Al menos en el bando de Draco, a pesar que el rubio sospechaba que alguien lo traicionaba, no lo hacía de él y eso era suficiente. Lamentaba nuevamente utilizar a Theo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Mientras que su amigo ojiazul estuviera retenido con el desquiciado del Lord, las sospechas de traición y demás, estarían en él, en Theodore. En cuanto al bando de Voldemort, tenía que retrasar lo inevitable todo lo que pudiera, es decir, capturar a Scorpius.

Probablemente Draco no sospechara de él, pero Scorpius lo haría. Tenía que buscar la manera de confundir al pequeño, tendría que ver la manera de ganarse su confianza y hacer todo lo posible para que desconfiara de Theo y así reforzar la sospecha de Draco. Sí, tenía que entregar a Nott como la _rata_. La pregunta era el _cómo_ la haría y el _cuándo_.

Dio un largo suspiro ante la puerta de aquella cabaña que él mismo había hecho meses atrás. Abrió la puerta lentamente, en cuanto estuvo adentro se sorprendió de lo que vio.

-¿Pansy?

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	16. Mensajes

**Capitulo Dieciséis: Mensajes**

Todos veían a Hermione expectantes, la castaña les había revelado que ya contaba con la información necesaria del Hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos.

-¿Sabes _todo_ sobre el hechizo? – preguntó atónito el pelirrojo.

-Más o menos – confesó la chica – recapitulemos entre todos ¿de acuerdo?

-Se necesitan seis personas – comenzó Neville, instando a los demás a seguir el paso – Como Hermione ya lo había dicho antes, en el Hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos, intervienen seis personas, cinco de ellas son las que pueden manipular los elementos de la naturaleza y la sexta persona es la que recibirá dichas habilidades a través de un hechizo.

-Antes de hacer el hechizo se realiza un ritual, si no se lleva tal cual el hechizo no funciona – Completó Terry, aportando parte de su investigación.

-¿Qué ritual? – quiso saber Harry.

-El libro no lo explica muy bien – se quejó Terry enseñándoles un libro de portada rasgada y vieja, pero que se podía apreciar muy bien.

 _-'Los misterios de la Naturaleza'_ por Gustav Goldstein – recitó Draco leyendo la portada - ¿y dices que en ese libro menciona el Hechizo de los Cinco Elementos?

-Menciona las habilidades de las personas que nacen con el don, te explica cómo es que pueden usar el don, habla sobre un hechizo neutralizador y el Hechizo de los Cinco Elementos.

Todos estaban asombrados y perturbados a la vez.

-¿Hechizo neutralizador? – Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Eso también es nuevo para mí – confesó Terry - ¿y para ustedes? – les preguntó a Luna y a Draco.

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

-No será de importancia o ¿sí? – se preocupó Neville.

-Lo averiguaremos después ¿Qué dice del hechizo que nos importa? – insistió Harry.

-El libro en ningún momento dice nada de lo que les acaba de decir Terry – aclara Hermione – no directamente al menos, habla de los elementos de una manera tan sutil que si uno no está familiarizado con ellos les pasaría desapercibido.

-Pero…

-Hace mención del hechizo, pero no explica el cómo se realiza, solo dice que se tiene que llevar a cabo en una fecha en específico, pero tampoco la menciona – aclaró Terry.

-Eso no nos lleva a ningún lado – se quejó Harry.

Todos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos entonces? – dejó salir frustrado Ron, después de un buen rato.

-Busquemos a Gustav Goldstein – propuso Luna – él escribió el libro y claramente sabe mucho más de lo que nos da a entender en el libro.

-¿Qué? – Neville frunció el ceño.

-De hecho, no es _tan_ mala idea chicos – apoyó Hermione.

-Ya debe de haber muerto – gruñó Harry observando el libro - ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tiene ese libro? Y no solo eso, súmale los años que tenía cuando lo comenzó a escribir y…

-Potter, tu actitud no ayuda – esta vez el que gruñó fue Draco – además las personas que contamos con los elementos, tendemos a vivir más tiempo que los magos ordinarios.

-¿Insinúas que ese tal Gustav posee un elemento?

-Pues sabe mucho sobre ellos, _amor_ – dejó salir Terry como si nada. Entornó los ojos al percatarse por su desliz, todos lo observaron solo unos instantes y se hicieron los desentendidos, a excepción de Malfoy quien frunció el ceño.

Harry carraspeó para sacar del apuro a su novio.

-Bien, entonces nuestro próximo objetivo es ir hasta donde esté ese Gustav Goldstein, ¿alguna idea?

-Quizás Malfoy nos quiera deleitar con su elemento y ayudarnos – propuso Terry.

El rubio entornó los ojos, no estaba muy seguro de querer confesar en esos momentos sobre los problemas de su magia. Después de todo, solo le faltaban dos días para recuperarse del todo y hacer uso de éstos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. O al menos así había sido la última vez que había tenido problemas con su magia.

-No puedo – gruñó, todos fruncieron el ceño - ¿cómo voy a dar con él? no soy un mapa, necesito algo de él, algo personal y… No Potter, el libro no cuenta, al menos que el mismo Gustav lo haya hecho él personalmente, me refiero que él haya pegado las hojas o lo haya puesto en la estantería de la biblioteca.

-No perdemos con intentarlo – dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes cuantas personas han tocado ese libro Weasley? ¡Solo en estos momentos todos nosotros lo hemos tocado! Y no estoy seguro de querer leer sus pensamientos.

-Ahora ¿Quién es el pesimista, Malfoy? – reclamó Harry.

-¡Basta chicos! Así no llegaremos a nada. Tenemos que buscar otra manera – intervino Hermione.

-Yo sé cómo – murmuró Draco cruzándose de brazos – Scorpius.

* * *

Dio un largo suspiro ante la puerta de aquella cabaña que él mismo había hecho meses atrás. Abrió la puerta lentamente, en cuanto estuvo dentro se sorprendió de lo que vio.

-¿Pansy?

-¡Blaise! – gritaron ambas chicas al reconocerlo.

Kimi fue la primera en llegar hasta con él y aferrarse en un abrazo. Blaise estaba desconcertado, frente a él estaba Pansy, la cual lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos, su amigo ojiazul también estaba allí con la diferencia que éste _aparentemente_ dormía sobre un colchón, y por ultimo su hermana, la cual lo estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-¿Cómo?

Varios minutos después Pansy logró ponerlo al tanto. Blaise sonrió tranquilo, al fin tenía a su familia a salvo, ahora tenía que pensar la manera de cómo deshacerse de una vez de Voldemort.

-Blaise, tenemos que hacer algo con Theodore, está muy mal, necesitamos llevarlo a San Mungo – la voz desesperada de Pansy lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Sin embargo su mente estaba maquinando planes, mientras ayudaba a Pansy a incorporar a Theo.

Podría llevar al ojiazul a San Mungo y le diría a Draco que su amigo había logrado escapar de los Mortífagos, lo convencería que después de todo Theo no era el _traidor_ y así juntos, tanto los Slytherin como los del ED, unirían fuerzas para de una vez deshacerse de Voldemort.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Draco – le dijo al fin su plan a la chica.

-A ¿Draco?

Pansy no estaba muy segura de querer ver al rubio, después de todo ellos habían sido novios en Hogwarts, noviazgo que había terminado cuando el rubio descubrió que la chica comenzaba a tener interés en el chico Nott. Después de eso, no se habían visto frente a frente.

-Pansy, Draco está al tanto de todo o al menos de _casi_ todo.

Blaise le recordó a la chica que el rubio estaba siendo perseguido por Voldemort para apoderarse de Scorpius y que si aún no lo hacían era porque contaba con la ayuda de Potter.

-¿Crees que Potter nos ayude?

-¡Por supuesto!

Pansy meditó un poco, después accedió.

-De acuerdo. Hazlo.

En las afueras de la cabaña, Blaise centró toda su energía para poder mandarle el mensaje a Draco, solo esperaba que las sospechas que tenía sobre los problemas con el don no le impidieran al rubio recibirlo.

* * *

Gruñó por cuarta vez.

-¡Esto es inútil Morseferth! El maldito de Malfoy se ha escondido y esta vez muy bien.

-Necesitó ayuda, seguramente de Potter – expresó el mortífago – la _sangre sucia_ debió de haber intervenido.

-¿Qué hacemos? – la voz de Rowle se notaba temblorosa, seguramente por temor a ser castigado nuevamente por su amo.

-Nada. Él lo hará.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Algo me dice que el mortífago misterioso es alguien que conoce a Malfoy, en cada uno de nuestros ataques hacia el traidor, éste siempre ha tenido compañía. En el primer ataque a la mansión Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, los cuales no deberían estar, estuvieron.

-Sí y tú te encargaste que Lucius enviudara– sonrió Rowle.

-En el segundo ataque, nuevamente estaba acompañado, cuando se supone que nuevamente no lo estaría.

-Eso no importó mucho, Lucius fue el que murió en ese ataque, McKinnons se encargó de eso. Y en el tercer ataque yo me encargué que la Greengrass esa muriera.

-Y en el último, la _sangre_ _sucia_ estaba en ese pub y minutos después el chico Nott. Eso nos lleva a…

-El chico Tierra. Es decir Blaise Zabini.

 _[Los rehenes han escapado. El chico Zabini es el mortífago misterioso. Nott requerirá ayuda médica]_

La voz de McKinnons resonó en la mente de los dos Mortífagos gracias a la _telequinesis_. Morseferth siempre mantenía un canal abierto para mantenerse comunicados entre ellos, nunca estaba de más darse información, sobre todo cuando de ésta dependían sus vidas.

-Esto se pone interesante – dejó salir Morseferth – Zabini tendrá que contactar a Malfoy en cualquier momento. Y ahí nosotros estaremos.

-Pero tú no mantienes canal abierto con él.

-Yo no, pero el _viento_ sí.

Rowle enarcó una ceja, el único que poseía el Elemento del Aire, era McKinnons el cual se encontraba lejos de ellos ¿Cómo demonios podría darles información en el momento preciso?

* * *

Scorpius observaba a todos los chicos a su alrededor, al parecer todos estaban expectantes a lo que él haría. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Es mejor dejarlos a solas – propuso Hermione mientras se levantaba del lugar e instando a los demás a salir de la sala.

Uno a uno los chicos comenzaron a salir lentamente hasta dejar a solas a los rubios. Draco comenzó a explicarle a Scorpius lo que quería que hiciera con respecto al libro.

El pequeño rubio cerró sus ojitos y se centró en aquel viejo volumen. Draco sabía que lo lograría, después de todo su hijo era más poderoso que él, en cuanto a su don.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la sala, los chicos recién salidos comenzaron a dar opiniones con respecto a la recién información intercambiada.

-¿Creen que Scorpius posea un poder en específico y por eso Voldemort lo quiere? – Comenzó Harry – me refiero a no solo el del quinto elemento, sino a uno superior a éste.

-¿Hablas de un sexto elemento? – inquirió Hermione.

-No… - el ojiverde pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos - ¿Qué elemento poseía la esposa de Malfoy?

-Astoria Greengrass poseía el mismo elemento que Draco – comentó Luna con aire distraído.

-¿Eso es posible? – interrogó perplejo el pelirrojo – Se supone que es muy difícil el poseer los elementos.

-No. El de encontrarlos, sí – aclaró Hermione – Existe una gran probabilidad que Scorpius sea muy poderoso por tener a dos padres con el mismo elemento, quizás es por eso que obtenga más habilidades que Draco y el porqué del interés en Voldemort en él.

-Eso tiene sentido – coincidió Terry – pero no estaremos seguros hasta preguntarle al anciano ese de Gustav. Pueda que haya otra razón… o tal vez solo sea una venganza.

-Eso también es posible – concordó la castaña – pero como tal lo has dicho, solo Gustav nos puede dar las respuestas.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida la cerró al ver a ambos rubios dirigirse hacia con ellos.

-Gustav Goldstein se encuentra en las montañas cerca de un pueblo pequeño llamado Hangleton – anunció Draco, el cual llevaba en brazos a Scorpius.

-¡Perfecto! Tendremos que organizarnos para ir a visitarlo la próxima semana – exclamó Harry.

Cuando comenzaban a organizarse una pequeña _Mimbulus Mimbletonia,_ que se encontraba en una esquina, comenzó a danzar frente a ellos, solo los dos Malfoy entendieron el mensaje.

-¡Es Blaise! Encontró a Theodore.

* * *

Rowle comenzó a lanzar piedras sobre el lago, la verdad era que estaba cansado de esperar aquella supuesta señal que les daría Zabini de manera indirecta para localizar a Malfoy. Morseferth también estaba llegando a su límite cuando frente a ellos se _apareció_ McKinnons.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – gruñó Morseferth.

-Haciendo mí trabajo, ya que al parecer ustedes no lo están haciendo muy bien.

Rowle estaba dispuesto a reclamar cuando el recién llegado le hizo una señal de advertencia. Una _ventisca_ inusual rodeó a los tres Mortífagos.

-¡Esa es la señal! – al poseedor del Elemento del Aire le brillaron los ojos.

* * *

Después de tanto insistirle, Blaise logró convencer a Pansy en quedarse en aquella cabaña junto a Kimi mientras que él mismo llevaría a Theo a San Mungo. El ex Slytherin tenía un extraño presentimiento, algo andaba mal, sin embargo no se detuvo.

En cuanto llegó al hospital mágico los medimagos atendieron rápidamente a Theo, de acuerdo al diagnóstico del medimago en turno, si hubiera esperado un par de horas más los daños hubieran sido irreversibles y el chico nunca hubiera despertado. Blaise respiró tranquilamente al saber que eso no ocurrió.

El chico Nott se encontraba en un cuarto reposando, ya lo habían desintoxicado de aquella poción así que solo era cuestión de minutos para que recuperara el conocimiento, aunque al principio se sentiría débil.

Blaise estaba nervioso, no sabía exactamente hasta qué punto su amigo ojiazul tenía conocimiento de lo que le había ocurrido mientras estaba prisionero, ¿y si Theo había podido averiguar que él, Blaise, había formado parte de su tortura? ¿Y si Theo sabía que él era el traidor? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Que despertara.

Lentamente comenzó abrir los ojos, de pronto demasiada luz hacia sus ojos los hizo cerrar casi de inmediato. Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que se acostumbró a la luz. Con su mirada azulada recorrió el lugar hasta que se topó con una intensa mirada.

-¿Blaise? – murmuró un poco desconcertado, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó el moreno, mientras le apartaba un mechón de su cara.

Con el solo contacto del otro chico, a Theo se le vinieron un sin fin de imágenes y voces. Comenzaban desde ese día del pub 'El Cadáver', continuaban con algunas torturas con Voldemort, le seguían unas voces conocidas y terminaban en una cueva que al parecer tenía salida hacia Hogsmeade.

 _"_ _Lo siento Theo"_ – aquella voz vagamente conocida viajó hasta su mente. Theodore entornó los ojos.

-¡Eras tú! – soltó incorporándose de un salto. Blaise parpadeó nervioso.

-¿Interrumpimos?

La voz de Morseferth, combinada con las risas burlonas de los otros dos Mortífagos, resonó en la habitación.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	17. Mentiras

**Capitulo Diecisiete: Mentiras.**

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que alejarnos, nos han descubierto.

Pansy corría a través de unos matorrales, sujetando fuertemente con una mano a la hermana menor de Blaise.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la pequeña, jadeante.

-A un lugar seguro – le respondió Pansy, sin parar de correr.

-¿Y mi hermano? Aún no regresa con Theodore, no nos encontrará en la cabaña.

-Lo hará, le he enviado un mensaje mientras descansabas.

Esa explicación fue suficiente para la pequeña, siguió corriendo junto con Pansy sin sospechar que iba en camino a una trampa.

* * *

Entrar a San Mungo fue sencillo, sobre todo cuando se manipulan los elementos del Aire, Agua y Fuego. Encontrar la habitación en donde estaban Nott y Zabini fue mucho más fácil. McKinnons, Rowle y Morseferth recorrían los pasillos del hospital disfrutando de la libertad con la que contaban en esos momentos.

Se plantaron frente a la habitación en donde se encontraban los dos chicos.

-Entremos – presionó McKinnons, quien estaba ansioso por terminar de una buena vez con el chico Nott.

-Esperemos la señal – ordenó Morseferth, quien lideraba el grupo.

McKinnons gruñó en son de respuesta.

-Cuando ataquemos solo debemos neutralizar, nada de matar McKinnons – le advirtió Morseferth al poseedor del elemento del Aire.

 _[Estamos en casa]_

Una voz femenina retumbó en las mentes de los tres mortífagos.

-¡Ahora! – ordenó Morseferth.

Cuando entraron, encontraron a Theo despertando y a Blaise observándolo con fijeza.

-¡Eras tú! – Theodore se incorporó de un salto. Blaise parpadeó nervioso.

-¿Interrumpimos? – La voz de Morseferth, combinada con las risas burlonas de los otros dos Mortífagos, resonó en la habitación.

Blaise jadeó, asustado.

Los recién llegados los rodearon, amenazándoles con sus respectivas varitas. Los dos chicos los observaban atentamente, no tenían muchas posibilidades de salir victoriosos de esa pelea. Por un lado, estaba Theo sin varita y recuperándose del envenenamiento de aquella poción. Por otro lado, estaba Blaise, que aún con varita no podría con tres mortífagos y defender a su amigo al mismo tiempo. En definitiva era una batalla perdida.

-Es mejor que te escondas, Theo – le advirtió Blaise. En su mente maquinaba un plan fugaz.

-¿Cómo dices? – el aludido enarcó una ceja, sin dejar de mirar a sus contrincantes.

-No puedo pelear y protegerte al mismo tiempo – gruñó el moreno. Apuntando con su varita a sus atacantes.

-¿Protegerme? ¿Ahora quieres hacerlo después de…?

-¿Traicionarte? – completó complacido McKinnons.

Los dos ex Slytherin lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Acabemos con esto – interrumpió Morseferth. Apuntó con más fuerza hacia los dos chicos - ¡ _Sealing Element_!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, a pesar que ambos chicos se hubieran refugiado tras la cama, un haz de luz blanca los rodeó instantáneamente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Theo, sintiéndose extraño.

-No lo sé – confesó Blaise, asustado.

* * *

Cuando Draco rodó por quinta vez en aquella cama se dio cuenta que no conciliaría pronto el sueño, refunfuñando se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina.

-Tendré unas ojeras enormes – gruñó en cuanto estuvo sentado.

No entendía por qué no podía estar tranquilo, Scorpius estaba a salvo. Quizás el presentimiento que tenía era con respecto a algunos de sus amigos, Blaise o Theodore. En circunstancias como esas odiaba que sus poderes no estuvieran al cien.

Se levantó para servirse un poco de agua y justo cuando se disponía a dar un sorbo alguien lo llamó.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-¡Por Merlín, Potter! – el rubio había dado un bote sobre su asiento, derramando agua en la mesa.

-Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente el recién llegado.

Como respuesta, Draco gruñó.

-No, no puedo – le respondió después de dar un gran suspiro.

-¿Es por el mensaje de Blaise?

-Sí.

Draco observó al ojiverde, recordando lo que le había dicho aquel día antes de la reunión con Blaise

 _-Esto es un asunto serio Malfoy – le había reclamado el ojiverde – solo te pido que consideres algunas precauciones, por lo que me has estado contado, no has visto a Zabini en mucho tiempo y quizás él…_

 _-¡Qué! – Rápidamente Draco le había reclamado – él ¿qué, Potter? ¿Me traicione?_

 _-_ Traicionar _es una palabra fuerte – le dijo con voz de circunstancias – pero no está de más considerarlo._

Potter le había advertido sobre un posible traidor y a esas alturas, Draco ya lo consideraba. Sin embargo; el pensar _quiénes_ podrían ser los sospechosos lo aterraba en demasía. Desde antes que pidiera ayuda al ex Gryffindor, el rubio había sido traicionado en varias ocasiones, habían revelado información de él que solo pocas personas sabían, entre ésas estaban sus amigos: Blaise y Theodore.

Quizás, anteriormente no quería ver esa realidad, pero ya no podía seguir negándola, uno de sus amigos lo había traicionado. La pregunta era, ¿Quién de los dos?

Theodore estaba capturado, eso habían concluido él y los del ED. Y desde ese entonces todo pareció calmarse, pero también se debía a que el rubio contaba con la protección de Potter. Y si pensaba en Blaise, concluía en lo mismo. Lo cual lo dejaba en las mismas. ¿Quién era el traidor?

-¿Malfoy?

-¡Qué! – dejó salir bruscamente el rubio al ver al ojiverde tan de cerca de él.

Harry se estaba preocupando, de un momento a otro Malfoy se había quedado en silencio y fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando. Le llamó un par de veces, no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó al rubio lentamente hasta quedar a un palmo de él y esta vez le llamó con más fuerza. Draco respondió de inmediato, pero aun así el ojiverde no se alejó de él, sino todo lo contrario lo observó con más atención.

-¿Estás bien? – Harry frunció el ceño, lo seguía observando muy de cerca – te has quedado en silencio.

Draco sintió algo extraño dentro de él, de pronto la cercanía de Potter le resultó bastante incómoda, se sintió enrojecer.

[ _Mira, el rubio se ha sonrojado_ ] – la voz del refrigerador retumbó en la cabeza de Draco.

-¡No es cierto! – ladró Draco, alejándose de Harry bruscamente.

[ _Y nervioso_ ] – apoyó el microondas.

-¡No es verdad! – murmuró entre dientes.

-De acuerdo, pero no tienes que gritar – musitó el ojiverde, frunciendo más el ceño.

-¿Qué? – Draco, que segundos atrás fulminaba con la mirada al refrigerador, le lanzó una mirada de total confusión a Harry.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? – Harry se levantó con la intensión de alcanzar a Draco y averiguar lo que ocurría con el rubio, pero éste retrocedió rápidamente evitando la cercanía de Harry.

[ _El rubio le huye al amo_ ] – se burló el microondas.

[ _¿Le tendrá miedo?_ ] – preguntó el refrigerador.

-Metete en tus asuntos – rugió Draco, enojado.

-No sé si ofenderme o enojarme – el ojiverde se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Él que se estaba preocupando por el rubio y el muy mal agradecido lo agredía.

-No es contigo, Potter – gruñó el rubio, dejando salir un suspiro de resignación.

-Yo no veo a nadie más y… oh – el ojiverde comprendió de inmediato.

Aún no se acostumbraba a los poderes que tenía el rubio.

-¿Discutiendo con los electrodomésticos?

-Son unos metiches – Draco se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

[ _¿Escuchaste eso, señor Refridor?_ ] – Acusó el microondas.

Draco volteó a ver al aparato, al parecer los electrodomésticos se llamaban entre ellos tal como los llamaba su hijo.

[ _Tan claro como el agua que guarda el amo Harry dentro de_ _mí_ ] – le respondió el electrodoméstico.

-¿Y qué dicen? – curioseó el ojiverde.

-Nada importante – el rubio volvió a su asiento. Suspiró levemente mientras jugueteaba con el vaso que tenía frente a él - ¿y tú por qué no podías dormir?

[ _¿Y dice que nosotros somos los metiches?_ ] – refunfuñó el microondas. Draco lo ignoró.

-Asuntos personales.

-Déjame adivinar… Terry Boot.

El ojiverde asintió.

-Han… ¿discutido?

-Todo lo contrario.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

-Eso quisiera saber – el ojiverde suspiró.

Draco lo observó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre? – quiso saber Harry, se estaba sintiendo nervioso por el escudriño del ex Slytherin.

-No creí que fueras…

-¿Gay?

El aludido asintió.

-Sí, yo tampoco. Hace dos años me di cuenta. Terry es mi primera relación seria con un chico. ¿Y tú?

-Yo no soy gay – recalcó.

-Eso lo sé, me refiero a que si no has pensado en…

Harry ya no estaba tan seguro de querer preguntarle cosas tan íntimas.

-¿En…?

-Darle una madre a Scorpius, cuando todo esto termine – al final la curiosidad le ganó.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, la verdad era que no había pensado en eso. Lo único que había en su mente, en esos momentos, era la seguridad de su hijo. Además, le resultaba difícil pensar en alguien más que no fuera su Astry.

-Supongo que sí, no lo sé.

El semblante de Draco se ensombreció repentinamente. Harry supo que había tocado un tema delicado.

-¿La extrañas? – el chico le envió una mirada que Draco no supo interpretar.

-Todo el tiempo – confesó el rubio.

Harry no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, hizo lo que creyó que fuera conveniente, llevó su mano hacia la del ex Slytherin con la intensión de darle un suave apretón, pero el rubio movió su mano justo en ese momento para agarrar una migaja de pan que reposaba en la mesa. Harry dirigió su mano hacia la azucarera para disimular el movimiento.

-¿Cómo era ella? – le preguntó de pronto.

-Muy gruñona – Draco sonrió levemente. Harry enarcó una ceja – Era muy alegre y bella, pero si no dormía sus ocho horas durante la noche el resto del día no hacía más que renegar y hacerme levitar sin razón alguna. La amaba mucho, pero eso no fue suficiente. La perdí, Potter. No supe cuidarla, ella se sacrificó para salvar a Scorpius y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. No es que no quisiera que salvara a nuestro hijo, pero no quería que ella muriera. No pude proteger a mi familia…

-Es Voldemort, Malfoy – el tono que usó Harry fue de odio – Cuando él tiene algo en mente no importa cómo lo consigue.

-Eso no me justifica. Debí de haberme dado cuenta con o sin mis poderes – Draco se levantó bruscamente – Tienes razón ¡Me están traicionando!

-¿Cómo dices? – el ojiverde parpadeó un par de veces.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que era el momento de confesarse con el chico que tenía en frente. Debía decirle la verdad, o al menos una gran parte. Y así lo hizo.

-Tres veces nos atacaron en la mansión Malfoy y en esas ocasiones murieron mis padres y Astoria, uno en cada ataque. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que uno de mis supuestos amigos me estaba traicionando? ¡Permití esos errores!

-No podías predecir los ataques, Draco – Harry se levantó para quedar frente a él.

-El primero no, pero los otros dos sí. Todos estos años me he confiado en el elemento que poseo y cuando tuve problemas con éste fue cuando nos atacaron. Sin mis poderes al cien, soy un mago ordinario o mejor dicho un maldito squib.

-Malfoy… - El ojiverde tenía la ligera sospecha que el rubio se estaba desahogando con él.

-¿No entiendes, Potter? Soy dependiente de mi elemento, sin él no soy capaz de defenderme ni defender. ¡No sé cómo hacerlo sin éste! ¡Y solo dos personas lo saben, porque ellos están en la misma situación que yo! – a esas alturas, Draco prácticamente gritaba.

Harry entornó los ojos. Sabía que el rubio era de pocos amigos y de acuerdo a lo que le acaba de confesar solo se podría tratar de dos personas.

-Ellos son…

-Theodore y Blaise – Draco le lanzó una mirada desafiante – Dilo.

-¿Decir, qué? – Harry parpadeó, confuso.

-Dime lo estúpido que soy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por confiar en tus amigos? – Harry se acercó más a él.

-¿Amigos? – sonrió irónicamente.

-Draco, no eres de esas personas que confían en todo el mundo, sabes elegir muy bien a tus cercanos.

-No es así.

-Es así – aseguró Harry – confiaste en ellos porque en su momento tu elemento te aseguró que ellos no eran 'malignos' ¿o me equivoco? – Draco negó, cabizbajo – ellos saben cómo funciona tu elemento así como tú sabes cómo funciona el de ellos. Es por eso que supieron cómo engañarlo… o evitarlo – Harry reflexionó un poco sus conclusiones, Draco lo observaba con curiosidad – Si ellos estaban al tanto que tus poderes no estaban al cien, entonces aprovecharon la oportunidad para atacarte.

-Ellos no… - omitió la parte 'harían eso', pero lo pensó mejor. Estaba más que claro que sus amigos ya no eran más 'amigos'.

-Quizás no quisieron traicionarte, tal vez tienen una buena razón para hacerlo. Tú los conoces mejor que yo, Draco – el rubio arrugó la nariz al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Harry, pero no protestó.

Draco pensó en las palabras del ojiverde y tuvo que admitir que Potter tenía razón. Pero no lo admitiría abiertamente.

-Lo pensaré.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego la cerró. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado ahí. Tenía la ligera sospecha que algo se le escapaba, pero su cerebro ya había dado todo lo que podía en esa madrugada, así que decidió dejarlo para después.

-Es tarde, me iré a la cama.

Harry cabeceó, distraídamente.

* * *

Voldemort se encontraba en la punta de una montaña mientras observaba el cielo bañado de estrellas. A su lado había otra persona, de cabello canoso y piel arrugada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – le preguntó Voldemort.

-Tres semanas.

-Tienes que dejarte encontrar – susurró – Tu ausencia levantará sospechas. Es importante que te encuentren y des la información que quieran escuchar.

El hombre asintió levemente e inmediatamente se desapareció.

-Ahora, pequeño Scorpius, ¿Cómo hago para que personalmente vengas a mí? – El señor oscuro se quedó en silencio, observando a la luna – Draco Malfoy, por supuesto…

Voldemort sonrió con crueldad.

* * *

Le dio un vistazo al lugar, todo alrededor era maleza a excepción de la casa abandonada que se encontraba frente a él, parecía un excelente lugar para los planes que tenía en mente, solo esperaba que éstos no se vieran arruinados por pequeños _contratiempos_ y por contratiempos se refería a cualquier miembro del ED o Scorpius. Si sus sospechas no fallaban, Blaise estaba seguro que Draco iría a ese lugar con una sola compañía, Potter. Esperaba no equivocarse.

Entró a la casa, dentro de ésta se encontraba una persona durmiendo en el sucio piso. Blaise se mordió el labio inferior en son de impotencia.

-Lo siento – le murmuró al muchacho que se encontraba aparentemente dormido.

Odiaba ser el malo de la historia. Pero, nuevamente, no tenía opción.

* * *

Draco y Harry estaban en camino a reunirse con Theo y Blaise, así que los miembros del ED estaban en busca de la posición exacta de Gustav con la ayuda de Scorpius. Sabían que Goldstein se encontraba en las montañas cerca de un pueblo pequeño llamado Hangleton, pero por alguna extraña razón no podían dar con él.

Mientras que el pequeño escudriñaba con la mirada el mapa que tenía frente a él, los otros chicos aprovechaban para hablar sobre el asunto que los inquietaba desde días atrás.

-Tenemos que ser realistas chicos y ver todas las posibilidades – advirtió Hermione – En dado caso que ese tal Gustav no esté en condiciones de dar información, ya saben… con problemas de memoria o algo por el estilo, tenemos que buscar otra forma de saber más sobre el hechizo.

-Quizás hablar con algún familiar o un amigo – opinó Neville – A alguien debió de hablarle sobre ello, es decir, no es algo con lo que se quede sin decir nada y menos si escribió todo un libro, debió de haber entrevistado a alguien de ese tiempo.

-Lo que a mí más me preocupa es cómo Voldemort se enteró de los elementos – expresó Terry – Dudo que sus mortífagos se lo hayan dicho abiertamente, como ya lo habíamos dicho antes, normalmente este asunto del elemento se mantiene en secreto.

-Ya lo había pensado antes y lo que he concluido no me agrada en lo más mínimo – confesó Hermione - ¿Han considerado la posibilidad que Voldemort haya poseído en algún momento un Elemento? – Todos se quedaron mudos ante la mención - ¡Piénsenlo! Las habilidades dejan de ser adquiridas a la edad de quince años, quedándose con las necesarias. ¿Creen que Voldemort haya querido simplemente conformarse con los que le quedaron? ¿Y si buscó la manera de poder hacerse de no solo su elemento sino el de todos? Así debió de enterarse del hechizo.

-¡Por supuesto! – Coincidió Terry – En algún momento debió de haberse enterado que existían más elementos. La pregunta es, si en dado caso que la teoría de Hermione es acertada, ¿qué elemento poseía Voldemort?

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando Scorpius señaló con su dedo índice un punto exacto en el mapa.

-Vive aquí – anunció el pequeño rubio.

-¡Perfecto! Tendremos que avisarle a Harry y a Malfoy en cuanto lleguen – exclamó Terry.

* * *

-¿Este es el lugar? – preguntó Harry con cierto recelo mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Draco no dijo nada, también observó el lugar con desconfianza, en especial en la casa abandonada que tenía frente a él.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Detente! – la voz provenía de la casa.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas e inmediatamente se adentraron en ésta. Draco fue el primero en entrar, se quedó de piedra al ver la escena. Blaise apuntaba con su varita a Theodore, éste lo miraba de manera desconcertante.

-¡Draco, tienes razón! Hay un traidor entre nosotros – le anunció Blaise.

Harry miraba alternativamente a los tres ex Slytherin.

-¿Qué? – Theodore y Draco pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

-Él es el traidor – Blaise seguía amenazando con su varita al ojiazul.

-Pruébalo – ordenó Harry, apuntando su varita a ambos chicos, ya que Draco parecía estar en una especie de shock.

-Le dije que saldría por unos momentos y cuando entré se estaba comunicando con un mortífago, le estaba dando la ubicación de este lugar, pero lo he descubierto justo a tiempo – Blaise observaba a Draco fijamente.

Theo parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de contradecir al muchacho que tenía frente a él. Sus recuerdos le confirmaban lo ocurrido, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que Blaise mentía. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

-Draco lo puede confirmar, seguramente debe de estar viendo el aura oscura de Nott – el moreno presionó al rubio salir del espasmo en el que se encontraba.

El rubio parpadeó ligeramente. Lo cierto era que uno de sus amigos era el traidor. Las pruebas apuntaban a Theodore, pero éste lucía extraño, más de lo normal, ¿era por haber sido descubierto? Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior, Blaise tenía razón, él era el único que podía confirmar los hechos. Y a pesar que sus poderes no estaban al cien, podía ver un atisbo de aura oscura que envolvía Theodore.

Él era el traidor.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	18. Bajo las estrellas

**Capitulo Dieciocho: Bajo las estrellas.**

El rubio parpadeó ligeramente. Lo cierto era que uno de sus amigos era el traidor. Las pruebas apuntaban a Theodore, pero éste lucía extraño, más de lo normal, ¿era por haber sido descubierto? Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior, Blaise tenía razón, él era el único que podía confirmar los hechos. Y a pesar que sus poderes no estaban al cien, podía ver un atisbo de aura oscura que envolvía a Theodore.

Él era el traidor.

-¿Draco? – llamó Harry al ver al rubio tan serio.

-Es verdad… - susurró el ex Slytherin.

-¿Qué? – musitó Theodore a su vez, intercambiando miradas con los que lo miraban fijamente.

-Eres el traidor – salpicó Draco acercándose a él.

Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita y después se acercó al ojiazul.

-Tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones… en Azkaban.

En cuestión de segundos llegaron Ron y Terry al lugar.

-Hemos recibido tu mensaje – anunció Terry hacia el ojiverde.

Harry le hizo una señal para que se dirigiera hacia Nott.

-Draco, yo no… no sé qué ha ocurrido, debes…

-¿ _Debo_? Confié en ti, maldito traidor – salpicó con odio el rubio, dándole un golpe en la cara. Su mirada estaba llena de resentimiento. Theodore parpadeó desconcertado.

Draco se sentía tan decepcionado, tan utilizado, tan… _idiota_. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de la traición de Theodore?

Terry y Harry se encargaron de inmovilizar a Nott mientras Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Por otro lado Blaise se mantuvo al margen de toda esa situación, pero sobre todo, evitó la mirada ojiazul de cierto pelirrojo. Verlo ahí frente al él después de todos esos años… le resultaba difícil.

-Tenemos que hablar – anunció Harry mientras Terry y Ron custodiaban a Theodore hasta Azkaban.

Draco asintió.

-Blaise, nos reuniremos con los demás en el departamento de Potter.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Los chicos del ED se encontraban en espera de las noticias sobre la pequeña reunión que habían tenido Draco y Harry con Blaise y Nott. Terry y Ron se les habían unido al recibir el mensaje, los demás intuyeron que algo andaba mal.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? – Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Quizás han descubierto algo, Terry y Ron son aurores y eso significa una cosa… les han tendido una trampa – Neville exteriorizó su temor.

-No – Luna tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo – hay algo más…

-Sacar conclusiones precipitadas no nos ayuda en nada – se quejó Hermione.

Unos cuantos _pufs_ sonaron en el lugar.

-¡Ya era hora! – dejó salir con cierto alivio la castaña.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Terry? – quiso saber Neville al ver que frente a ellos aparecían Draco, Harry y… Zabini.

-Chicos, hay algo que deben saber.

Draco y Harry comenzaron a explicar sobre la pequeña reunión que habían tenido horas atrás y la revelación del traidor. Neville y Hermione quedaron pasmados por la reciente información. Luna se plantó frente a Zabini, lo escudriñó con la mirada y luego se dirigió hacia los demás.

-Están equivocados, Theodore no es el traidor.

-Luna… lo lamento, pero esa es la verdad – Harry le respondió.

-No sabes la verdad, ni siquiera lo has interrogado, ¿Cómo afirmas algo que aún no compruebas?

-Luna… lo vi. Su aura – confesó Draco – sé que es difícil de creer, incluso para mí lo es, pero esa es la verdad, Theodore nos ha traicionado.

-Están equivocados – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer del departamento.

-Demonios –murmuró Harry malhumorado. Las cosas parecían empeorar en vez de mejorar.

-Debemos hablar con Luna y…

-No – atajó Draco – ella está convencida que Theodore no es el traidor.

-¿Y si tiene razón? – preguntó Neville.

-Confiemos en el elemento de Malfoy – pidió Harry – hoy interrogaremos a Nott. Terry y Ron están vigilándolo en el ministerio.

-¿Lo… llevarán a Azkaban? – quiso saber Hermione.

-Es lo más probable – comunicó Harry.

-¿Qué pasará con Zabini? – preguntó Neville al ver que el aludido había permanecido en silencio todo momento.

-Ya que hemos confirmado que Nott es el traidor, incluiremos a Zabini en nuestros planes – anunció Harry.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la mirada.

-¿Tuvieron suerte con Gustav? – preguntó Draco.

-Tenemos la dirección – respondió Hermione.

-Perfecto – exclamó Harry, de pronto las cosas parecían mejorar.

Los chicos comenzaron a poner al corriente a Zabini sobre los datos que tenían del hechizo y de la reciente información de Gustav. También comenzaron a planear la próxima visita hacia el escritor para que les revele más cosas del hechizo. Una vez definido los detalles comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares.

Harry le pidió a Zabini que lo siguiera para indicarle cuál sería su habitación. Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo pasando por la habitación en donde se encontraba el pequeño Scorpius durmiendo. A Zabini se le aceleró el corazón al ver a su objetivo en la mira.

-Aquí dormirás – anunció Harry en cuanto llegaron a la habitación del fondo, justo al lado de los rubios.

-Gracias – respondió Blaise.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en el balcón observando las estrellas. Se reprendía una y otra vez lo descuidado que había sido todo ese tiempo. Aún sin querer creer que Theodore era el que lo estaba traicionando.

-¿Por qué, Astry? – Preguntó al aire - ¿Por qué no vi las señales?

Malfoy estaba consciente que su elemento no estaba al cien, pero eso no lo exentaba de su instinto. Ese que lo ayudaba a ver más allá.

-¿Draco… estás bien? – Harry llegó a su lado.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien? – el rubio estaba tan enojado que no se percató que el ojiverde lo había llamado nuevamente por su nombre.

-Sé que fue una pregunta idiota pero tenía que hacerla.

-Cuando creo que puedo confiar en alguien parece ser lo último que debo hacer, ¡demonios! – el rubio dio una patada hacia la pared más cercana.

-No seas tan duro contigo, Malfoy.

-¿Y cómo se supone que deba reaccionar? ¡Por Salazar, Potter! ¡Theodore, el que creía mi amigo, en el que más confiaba me ha traicionado! ¡Ha herido a mi familia!

-Sé cómo te sientes, pero…

-No, no lo sabes – corrigió rápidamente.

-Lo sé, Draco. Durante la guerra, gente cercana a mí también me traicionó. Y me sentí mal por ello, como un idiota. Peor que un idiota.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Te diré lo que no hice. Lamentarme, sentir pena por mí mismo, reprocharme.

-¿Eso crees que hago?

-Estás sintiendo rabia hacia ti mismo – Harry lo vio directamente – Lo que debes hacer es transformar esa rabia en algo más, en algo que te ayude a detener a Voldemort y proteger a tu hijo.

Draco lo observó atentamente.

-Proteger a Scorpius… – murmuró.

-Tal vez, en estos momentos por lo que ha ocurrido, no puedas confiar en nadie. Pero puedes confiar en mí. Te prometo que Scorpius está a salvo. No dejaré que nada malo le pase.

El rubio creyó en sus palabras, no solo por ser quien era. Algo dentro de él le decía que confiara en Potter. Que éste jamás lo traicionaría.

-Confío en ti, Potter. No tienes que ser tan dramático – el rubio sonrió de lado, esquivando la mirada.

-Gracias.

Ambos se observaron fijamente, pareciera que todo lo que se querían decir ya estaba dicho y sin embargo ninguno quería irse del lugar. Era como si de pronto el tiempo se hubiera quedado estancado dejándolos ahí como estatuas, obligándolos a observarse mutuamente.

Harry se acercó al rubio, observó sus ojos grises, tan oscuros como el acero. Luego sus labios tan rosados como la fresa, su nariz tan…

El rubio se sintió incomodo por el escudriño del ojiverde, carraspeó dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Aún quieres saberlo? – preguntó, para romper ese ambiente extraño que de pronto les había invadido.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El color de tu aura.

-¿Me lo dirás?

-Cuando cumplas tu promesa – el ojiverde sonrió de lado.

* * *

Observó el pequeño frasco que contenía líquido de color azul marino. Todas sus esperanzas se reducían al contenido de ese diminuto recipiente.

-No me falles, por favor – murmuró mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido unas horas atrás en San Mungo.

 _Theodore acababa de despertar cuando los mortífagos irrumpieron en la habitación. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Blaise solo recordaba que Morseferth había pronunciado un par de palabras antes de que él y Theo les envolviera instantáneamente un haz de luz blanca._

 _-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Theo._

 _-No lo sé – le confesó, asustado y sintiéndose extraño a la vez. Esa luz que los había envuelto no le presagiaba nada bueno._

 _-Es mejor que salgan, no tiene caso que se escondan – recomendó Morseferth – no tienen oportunidad, ese haz de luz que los envolvió ha sellado su magia._

 _Blaise y Theo intercambiaron miradas._

 _-¿Sientes algo? – preguntó Blaise a su amigo._

 _-No es necesario que te responda a esa pregunta porque sabes perfectamente la respuesta – el castaño fulminó con la mirada al moreno._

 _Blaise lo sabía, su amigo tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer magia y dadas las condiciones en las que se encontraba era obvia la respuesta._

 _-Creí que… no importa. Morseferth tiene razón – le dijo Blaise – no puedo utilizar mi magia, debe haber neutralizado nuestros elementos, solo así también neutraliza nuestra magia._

 _Ambos chicos salieron de su escondite._

 _-Así que… eres el mortífago misterioso – la voz de McKinnons hizo tensar en demasía a Blaise._

 _-Haremos lo siguiente – Morseferth les sonrió de lado – Malfoy sabe que hay un traidor de su lado. La buena noticia es que, si Malfoy busca un traidor, lo encontrará._

 _McKinnons apuntó hacia Theodore. Blaise se interpuso para protegerlo._

 _-Zabini, no hagamos más difíciles las cosas – Morseferth se acercó a él y le extendió la mano. Blaise frunció el ceño y aceptó lo que el mortífago le ofrecía. El moreno entornó los ojos al reconocer el pequeño prendedor._

 _-Kimi… - susurró. Observó al mortífago._

 _-Está nuevamente en casa – Morseferth sonrió._

 _Blaise parpadeó un par de veces, observó a Morseferth unos segundos, después a Theodore, luego nuevamente a Morseferth._

 _-Lo siento – susurró hacia su amigo._

 _-¿Blaise?_

 _-Obliviate – hechizó McKinnons hacia Theodore._

 _El ex Slytherin cayó al suelo._

 _-Ahora te diremos el plan para capturar al quinto elemento... – Morseferth sonreía con crueldad._

 _Media hora después, Blaise se encontraba en la cabaña esperando a que llegara Malfoy y compañía mientras Theodore yacía inconsciente en el suelo. En cuanto visualizó a su objetivo despertó a su amigo._

 _-¡Alto ahí! ¡Detente! – Theodore lo miró desconcertado._

 _Draco fue el primero en entrar a la casa, se quedó de piedra al ver a Blaise apuntar con su varita a Theodore._

 _-¡Draco, tienes razón! Hay un traidor entre nosotros – anunció el moreno._

Blaise se recargó del barandal observando las estrellas. Añoraba aquellos tiempos de Hogwarts en donde su única preocupación era aprobar sus exámenes y no emborracharse más de la cuenta. Sonrió de lado. Esos tiempos parecían que no volverían a pasar, habían sucedido tantas cosas desde ese entonces… ¿Cómo fue que cambió todo? Blaise lo sabía. Su vida había dado un giro inesperado aquella tarde de agosto. No, fue antes, mucho antes. Fue aquel 31 de octubre de su sexto curso en Hogwarts. Sí, cuando…

-¿Blaise?

El aludido se tensó en demasía. Esa voz…

Se giró lentamente hasta enfrentarse a un pelirrojo pecoso.

-Weasley – el aludido lo observó atentamente, caminó hasta quedar frente a él – Creí que le harías guardia a Nott en Azkaban.

-Me toca hacer guardia aquí. Además, allá están Terry, Harry y Malfoy – respondió.

-¿Te han mandado a vigilarme?

-No.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, observándose mutuamente.

-Blaise yo… quería disculparme.

-¿De qué? – el moreno frunció el ceño.

-Por no cumplir mí promesa.

-No es necesario.

-Lo es. Te lo prometí y…

-No importa ya.

-Aún podemos…

-Weasley, no tiene importancia. Nunca lo tuvo, ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Solo fue… una broma – Blaise sonrió de lado o al menos eso quiso aparentar – solo eso. Aposté con otros Slytherin. Todo fue fingido.

El moreno se encaminó hacia dentro del departamento.

-Para mí no lo fue – Blaise se detuvo unos instantes – para mí fue real, ¿sabes?

Zabini continuó con su camino.

* * *

Draco gruñó por quinta vez. Habían pasado toda la noche interrogando a Theodore y solo habían confirmado sus sospechas. Él era el traidor.

-Es todo lo que nos dirá, Malfoy – dejó salir Terry – hemos utilizado Veritaserum, Legeremancia y hasta un simple interrogatorio al estilo muggle y solo hemos confirmado que él es el traidor. No revelará nada de los planes de Voldemort.

-Es hábil para evadir el Veritaserum y es un experto en Oclumancia. Además no olvidemos que domina el elemento del aire. Eso no nos va a llevar a nada – gruñó Draco.

-Es mejor que nos olvidemos de Nott y nos enfoquemos en Gustav. Él podría sernos de más ayuda – opinó Harry.

-Tienes razón - gruñó Draco.

-Descansemos un rato y reunámonos al medio día para ir en busca de Goldstein.

-Dejaré a algunos guardias para que vigilen a Nott – anunció Terry.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

-Nos iremos al medio día – Draco le comunicó el plan que tenían a Blaise en cuanto llegaron de Azkaban.

-De acuerdo – le respondió Blaise.

El rubio salió de la habitación dejando solo al moreno. Éste cerró la puerta sigilosamente. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el mensaje que enviaría.

[ _El plan se llevará a cabo al medio día en casa de Gustav Goldstein_ ]

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	19. La trampa

**Capitulo Diecinueve: La trampa**

En cuanto se aparecieron en ese lugar, Harry sintió escalofríos. El rubio se percató de ello y aunque no quería admitirlo sabía que algo andaba mal. Blaise se limitó a observar el lugar, él era el único de los tres que sabía qué pasaría a continuación.

-Malfoy te seré sincero, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – el ojiverde confesó.

-Ya somos dos – el rubio musitó, recorrió el lugar con su mirada – De acuerdo con Scorpius, la casa de Gustav debe estar detrás de esos árboles – señaló hacia la izquierda.

-No nos demoremos, pronto oscurecerá – Blaise opinó, señalando hacia el cielo.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Draco expresó.

Se dirigieron hacia los árboles, no les resultó difícil ubicar la casa de Gustav, después de todo era la única que había en ese pequeño bosque.

-Esa debe ser la casa. Fue fácil dar con ella – Harry frunció el ceño.

- _Demasiado_ – el rubio coincidió.

Tocaron a la puerta, nadie respondió. Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas. El ojiverde volvió a tocar, esta vez se escucharon pasos en el interior de la casa. Un anciano les abrió la puerta.

-¿Eres Gustav Goldstein? – Draco interrogó, observando al mayor.

-Tierra y Energía… - el anciano susurró. Los muchachos fruncieron el ceño. El viejo observó a Harry – Y el chico que vivió…

-¿Usted es Gustav? – el rubio insistió.

-La paciencia no está dentro de tu elemento, ¿cierto?

El aludido alzó una ceja. El anciano los invitó a pasar. Draco y Blaise intercambiaron miradas. Harry, con varita en mano, les hizo una señal para que entraran.

El lugar poseía un olor putrefacto. El rubio arrugó la nariz. Estudiaron el lugar lentamente.

-La casa parece estar… _abandonada_ – Blaise comentó.

-¿Dónde está Gustav? – Harry interrogó al no ver al anciano cerca de ellos.

-¡Demonios! ¡Es una trampa! – el rubio exclamó.

-Debemos volver – Blaise exclamó.

Una serie de _pufs_ inundó el lugar. En cuestión de segundos Harry, Blaise y Draco se vieron rodeados por los mortífagos, quienes sonrieron malévolamente.

* * *

Hermione llegó al estudio con varios libros en mano.

-¿Cómo vas con la investigación? – interrogó a Neville, quien estaba enfrascado en una interesante lectura.

-No muy bien – se talló los ojos – Espero que Harry y los demás tengan más suerte.

-No sé si Terry y Ron puedan sacar más información a Nott – Hermione opinó – La que me preocupa es Luna, no sabemos nada de ella desde hace días.

-Fue un golpe duro el enterarse que su novio es el traidor.

-¿Y si no lo es?

-Confiemos en el elemento de Draco – propuso – No podemos darnos el lujo de dudar, sobre todo ahora que están en camino a casa de Gustav.

-¡Hermy, Hermy! – Scorpius llegó corriendo hasta su lado.

-¡¿Scorpius?! – la muchacha lo abrazó - ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?

-¡Mi papi, Hermy! ¡Mi papi está en peligro! – Hermione y Neville intercambiaron miradas.

* * *

-¡ _Sealing Element_! – lanzó Morseferth hacia Blaise y Draco, ambos muchachos fueron rodeados por una luz brillante.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – el rubio interrogó.

Harry comenzó a atacar y los mortífagos no tardaron en responder. Hechizos iban y venían cerca de ellos. Un haz de luz morada iba directamente hacia Draco, Blaise se lanzó sobre el rubio para lograr esquivarlo.

-¡Expulso! – el rubio gritó, sin resultado alguno - ¿Qué demonios pasó?

-¡Es tu magia, Draco! – Zabini respondió. Malfoy frunció el ceño. ¿Blaise sabía de su inestabilidad en la magia? – Es el hechizo de Morseferth, nos ha sellado el elemento y por ende la magia.

-¡¿Qué?!

Una explosión cerca de ellos los expulsó hasta el otro lado de la casa.

-¡Draco! – Harry llamó, asustado.

-Es hora que el pequeño Scorpius venga hacia nosotros – Morseferth sonrió, malévolo. Hizo una señal hacia sus acompañantes.

McKinnons atacó a Harry sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. El ojiverde salió expulsado en sentido contrario de donde se encontraba el rubio.

Draco y Blaise salieron de entre los escombros, tosiendo a causa del polvo acumulado.

-¡ _Crucio_! – Morseferth lanzó hacia Draco en cuanto lo tuvo en la mira. El rubio cayó de bruces, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡No! – Harry gritó, logrando esquivar el hechizo de Rowle.

-¡Basta! – Blaise ordenó, no soportando ver sufrir a su amigo.

-Vamos, pequeño. Ven a nosotros – Morseferth murmuró sin detener el ataque.

* * *

-Tranquilo, Scorpius – Hermione calmó – Tu papá está bien, Harry y Blaise están con él.

-No, Hermy. Mi papi está en peligro – el pequeño rubio lloraba. Scorpius comenzó a _sentir_ la preocupación de la castaña y la incertidumbre de Neville. Y en cuestión de segundos _sintió_ a su papá; el miedo y el dolor físico que atormentaban a Draco invadieron a Scorpius como si _fueran_ parte de él.

-¡Papá! – Gritó, mientras un haz de luz brillante lo rodeaba completamente - ¡Papá!

* * *

Draco chocó contra la pared, cayendo boca-abajo. Escupió sangre. Harry, quien lanzaba hechizos contra Rowle y McKinnons, hacia todo lo posible para poder ayudarlo sin resultado alguno, los mortífagos no le daban oportunidad. Morseferth apuntó hacia el rubio.

-Vamos traidor… _ruega_ , pide que me detenga – Hechizó – ¡Grita, maldito traidor! ¡Vamos!

El rubio soportaba la maldición, no gritaba y no gritaría. El dolor cedió y quiso aprovechar para respirar hondamente, pero un segundo ' _crucio'_ más potente que el primero cayó sobre él nuevamente y esta vez no pudo reprimir sus gritos.

-¡Draco! – el ojiverde llamó, desesperado. Rowle aprovechó su distracción.

-¡Expulso! – Harry salió lanzado, cayó desmayado.

-¡Basta! – Blaise pidió.

El rubio se levantó trabajosamente, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Morseferth sonreía complacido.

-¡Crucio! – Lanzó nuevamente y el rubio cayó de inmediato preso de la maldición.

* * *

La luz brillante cegó momentáneamente a Hermione y Neville. Cuando tuvieron nuevamente visión la muchacha parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Neville recorrió con su mirada la sala.

-¿Y Scorpius?, ¿Dónde está Scorpius? – Hermione comenzó a buscar al pequeño por todo el departamento – No está – le anunció a Neville.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido? – el muchacho miró fijamente a su amiga.

Granger agrandó los ojos.

-¡No puede ser!

* * *

Draco seguía torciéndose de dolor ante un Morseferth complacido.

-Esto será suficiente – murmuró.

-¿Crees que venga? – Rowle cuestionó.

-Lo hará – Morseferth aseguró.

El rubio dejó de convulsionar cuando el mortífago dejó de aplicarle la maldición. Malfoy jadeó, recorriendo con su mirada la casa buscando una posible salida. Sus esperanzas no fueron tan altas cuando descubrió a Potter desmayado al otro lado.

McKinnons se acercó al rubio, le apuntó, malévolo. Draco sabía lo que vendría a continuación. El mortífago lanzó una nueva maldición.

-¡Papi! – escuchó gritar a Scorpius y enseguida el dolor volvió a ceder, sintió cómo una energía invadía el lugar, entre abrió los ojos pero una luz brillante le cegó por unos momentos.

Como pudo se incorporó, quedando a gatas, estaba demasiado cansado, ni siquiera trató de simular los jadeos, su cuerpo temblaba perceptiblemente por consecuencia de los _crucios_ recién lanzados.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Rowle interrogó desde el suelo.

La luz se fue apagando lentamente, dando a conocer al pequeño bulto que estaba frente a él.

-El quinto elemento – Morseferth respondió, sonriendo de lado.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	20. ¿Scorpius?

**Capitulo Veinte: ¿Scorpius?**

Draco parpadeó un par de veces antes de confirmar que, efectivamente, la figura que estaba delante de él era su hijo. Scorpius fulminaba con la mirada a los encapuchados, manteniendo sus brazos extendidos en son de protección hacia su padre.

-¿Scorpius? – Draco estaba aturdido, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? Su hijo era muy pequeño para dominar la aparición. ¿Acaso su hijo fue el que había hecho aparecer esa luz cegadora y había emanado esa energía?

Desvió su mirada hasta donde estaba Scorpius, quien parecía estar cansado, respiraba trabajosamente, como si acabara de llegar de una gran carrera. Lo vio gatear hasta llegar con él.

-Papi… - le llamó con ojitos tristes al llegar hasta su lado y luego lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Scorpius.

Draco lo acogió en sus brazos cariñosamente.

-¡A él! – exclamó Morseferth, los otros mortífagos salieron al ataque. Draco se levantó rápidamente, agarró a Scorpius y se alejó de sus atacantes lo más que pudo.

McKinnons se centró en su elemento y apuntó hacia los rubios, ambos se vieron obligados a separarse por una onda mágica.

-¡Scorpius! – gritó Malfoy al ver a su hijo lejos de él.

-¡Crucio! – lanzó Morseferth hacia Draco aprovechando su distracción. El rubio comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

-¡No! – Scorpius pidió, observando a su padre sufrir.

Harry comenzó a levantarse lentamente, el panorama que veía no le agradó mucho; buscó su varita y lanzó un hechizo hacia Morseferth deteniendo el ataque hacia Malfoy.

-¡Expulso! – Rowle atacó hacia el ex Gryffindor, quien esquivó hábilmente el hechizo.

-¡Papá! – Llamó Scorpius, Blaise logró detenerlo antes que el pequeño llegara hasta con el mayor - ¡Suéltame!, ¡papá!

Draco se levantó trabajosamente y justo cuando se disponía a ir en busca de su hijo, McKinnons le lanzó un nuevo hechizo haciéndolo impactar contra la pared. El rubio sabía que no iba a durar mucho en esas condiciones.

-¡Cánsenlo! – ordenó Morseferth lanzando otro par de hechizos hacia él.

Blaise observó la escena, aun conteniendo al pequeño Scorpius entre sus brazos. No comprendía el plan de los mortífagos. El objetivo era llevarse a Scorpius con ellos y sin embargo le ordenaron contenerlo. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué detenerlo y hacerlo ver el sufrimiento de su padre?

Rowle se encargaba de mantener a raya a Potter mientras McKinnons y Morseferth se encargaban de Draco. A Blaise le costaba mantenerse al margen, no podía seguir viendo cómo hacían sufrir a Malfoy, eso era más que una tortura hacia el rubio, ¡lo estaban matando!

-¿Scorpius? – Blaise agrandó los ojos al ver cómo el pequeño rubio temblaba ligeramente mientras un aura morada le rodeaba de pies a cabeza. El moreno lo soltó en cuanto el aura comenzó a quemarle - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El lugar comenzó a temblar, los trozos sueltos de escombros comenzaron a levitar. Los encapuchados detuvieron sus ataques al percatarse de la energía mágica que se estaba acumulando cerca de ellos.

-¡Dejen a mi papá! – gritó Scorpius liberando toda la energía acumulada. Una gran explosión se dio en el lugar.

* * *

Apretó fuertemente los ojos antes de abrirlos. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a tenerlos abiertos. Se incorporó lentamente, sosteniéndose de una mano mientras la otra agarraba su cabeza. A su corta vida no había presentado tanto dolor en esa área.

-Mi cabeza… - murmuró.

Cuando estuvo completamente de pie observó detenidamente el lugar. La casa de ese tal Gustav había desaparecido completamente. Los mortífagos ya no estaban, tampoco el _tío_ Blaise. No le sorprendió. Scorpius frunció el ceño. Había algo distinto en él, no sabía exactamente _qué_. Un ruido a su izquierda lo alertó, era Potter, levantándose. Un click hizo en su cabeza.

-¡Papá! – Scorpius recorrió con su mirada el lugar - ¿Dónde estás, papá? – cerró los ojos centrándose en la energía de su padre. Abrió los ojos de un palmo, corrió en dirección a la energía débil que sintió, Draco se encontraba bajo enormes y pesadas tablas. Si tan solo esas tablas se movieran…

Con el solo pensamiento, los pedazos de maderas, literalmente, se movieron. Scorpius no se detuvo a procesar lo recién sucedido, se centró en su padre.

-¿Papá? – El menor lo tomó entre sus brazos – Despierta, papá – pidió. Draco se veía muy mal herido.

Scorpius cerró sus ojos, se llevó una mano hacia su pecho y la otra al pecho de su padre. A ambos rubios los rodeó un aura color azul. Lentamente, el rubio mayor comenzó a recuperar su color normal.

-¿Scorpius? – Harry observó detenidamente al menor, quien aún era rodeado por el aura – ¿eres tú? – parpadeó un par de veces.

-Dale unos segundos, enseguida despertará – respondió. Dejó a su padre descansar un rato. Se incorporó quedando frente a Harry - ¿Por qué me ves así?, ¿encogiste? – lo observó de arriba hacia abajo.

-No… en realidad… tú, bueno… tú… - el ojiverde no sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba viendo.

Un gruñido por parte de Draco los interrumpió.

-¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? – Scorpius se acuclilló a su lado, observó fijamente a su padre.

Draco se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, le dolía a horrores a causa de los crucios. Escuchó vagamente la voz de alguien familiar. Abrió los ojos y frente a él descubrió a un muchacho de cabellera rubia y de ojos grises…

Malfoy se sentó rápidamente, sin despegar la mirada del joven que lo veía con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, papá?, ¿te duele algo? – Scorpius lo miró, preocupado.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, ¿ese muchacho le había llamado _papá_?

-¿Scorpius? – preguntó, palpando el rostro del muchacho.

-¿Por qué siguen preguntando si soy Scorpius? ¡Claro que soy Scorpius! – aclaró viendo de hito en hito a su padre y a Harry – ¿Acaso no luzco como Scorpius?

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas. Ambos, observando al adolescente, negaron con la cabeza. Scorpius alzó una ceja, característica innata de los Malfoy.

* * *

-Está listo, mi lord – anunció Morseferth – El pequeño Scorpius mordió el anzuelo.

Voldemort caminó lentamente de un lado a otro hasta quedar frente a Zabini.

-¿Scorpius se ha transformado en un jovencito de 14 años? – le interrogó. El moreno asintió – ¡Perfecto! – Voldemort sonrió.

-Mi señor… McKinnons, él no corrió con tanta suerte. Ha muerto – Rowle señaló al cuerpo inerte del mortífago.

-Tenemos un reemplazo para él – el señor oscuro volvió a sonreír – Tráiganlo.

-Sí, mi lord – Rowle y Morseferth se desaparecieron.

-Te noto desconcertado, Zabini – Voldemort lo escudriñó con la mirada – El plan es sencillo. Para el hechizo necesitábamos a un Scorpius adolescente.

El ex Slytherin siguió con la mirada a Voldemort, quien caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Expulsando al límite su energía… el pequeño podría sufrir una transformación…

.

-… y esa transformación lo llevó hasta la edad de 14 años – concluyó Hermione, aun observando a Scorpius.

-Donde curiosamente, es el límite para obtener todos los poderes de su elemento – Draco gruñó, preocupado.

-Me resulta difícil digerir esta información – musitó Neville.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? – expresó el menor, observándose en el espejo. Se acomodó mejor su cabellera rubia.

-Esto no es bueno – opinó Draco, sin despegar la mirada de su hijo – Todo este tiempo… este fue el plan de Voldemort desde el principio. Nunca hubo un Gustav Goldstein.

-Sí lo hubo – contradijo Harry – El Gustav con el que nos encontramos fue el impostor.

-Y Zabini es el traidor – anunció Scorpius. Los presentes lo observaron con interés – Su aura es negra. Además cuando los mortífagos se desaparecieron se lo llevaron y él no opuso resistencia.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto. Lo siento, papá. Sé que confiabas en él – giró para ver a su padre.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Terry y Ron sobre los últimos acontecimientos – anunció el ojiverde.

-¡Eso cierto! McKinnons ha muerto y estoy seguro que Voldemort querrá ir por el _tío T_.

-¿McKinnons muerto? – Draco alzó una ceja.

-Sí, la ola de energía mágica fue demasiado para él – el menor restó importancia. Se giró hacia el espejo para seguir acomodándose su cabello.

Draco frunció el ceño, no le agradaba mucho cómo Scorpius estaba tomando las cosas.

-De acuerdo, entonces iré avisaré a los chicos y traeré a Nott – avisó el ojiverde.

* * *

Theodore caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña celda. En su mente trataba de darle sentido a todo lo que había ocurrido, pero solo se topaba con paredes blancas. Sus recuerdos le decían que había traicionado a Draco, pero su instinto le decía otra cosa. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? ¿En verdad había traicionado a Malfoy? Nott sabía que había una persona que podría confirmarle los hechos: Luna, su novia. Si tan solo pudiera hacer uso de su elemento… ¿Por qué demonios su magia no funcionaba?

Escuchó explosiones provenientes desde afuera. Se puso en alerta inmediatamente, sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganar un encuentro, pero tampoco se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

-¡Nott! ¡Van por Nott! – escuchó la voz de Boot.

El ex Slytherin buscó rápidamente a su alrededor un objeto que le sirviera de arma, sabía que era en vano pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Una explosión a su lado derecho hizo que cayera de bruces en el sucio piso, una nube de polvo invadió la celda.

-¡ _Desmaius_! – Ron gritó e inmediatamente Theodore vio cómo una lluvia de hechizos iban y venían por encima de él.

-¡No se llevarán a su amigo, no lo permitiremos! – gritó Terry.

Nott vio entre la nube de polvo cómo alguien apuntaba hacia el castaño.

-¡Cuidado! – advirtió hacia el ex Ravenclaw.

-¡ _Sealing Element!_ – gritó Rowle hacia Terry, quien salió expulsado en cuanto el hechizo le dio de lleno.

-¡Terry! – gritó el pelirrojo. Aprovechando su distracción Morseferth lo atacó dejándolo inconsciente, se dirigió hacia Nott. Theodore se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a dar batalla cuando de pronto cayó desmayado.

-Buen trabajo, Rowle. Es hora.

Ambos mortífagos se desaparecieron del lugar llevándose a Theodore consigo.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a Azkaban había algarabía por todos lados. Rápidamente visualizó a Ron, quien parecía haber estado en un combate previo.

-¡¿Ron, qué pasó?!

-Mortífagos, han ido tras Nott, han lanzado un hechizo extraño hacia Terry y no he podido despertarlo – explicó, rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

Harry se adelantó hacia la enfermería.

-Lo está atendiendo el medimago. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

-No te preocupes, Ron. Todo estaba planeado por ellos.

¿Ellos? Al pelirrojo le dio un vuelco al corazón. A su mente le vino el nombre de Blaise, ¿cómo estaría el moreno?

-Zabini resultó ser el traidor – confesó el ojiverde.

-¿Cómo dices? – Ron palideció al instante.

-¡Terry! – Harry fue al encuentro de su novio en cuanto lo vio salir de la habitación – Debes descansar – le sugirió al verlo un poco pálido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿se llevaron a Nott? – Terry ignoró la petición de Harry.

-Terry es mejor que descanses, Morseferth te ha lanzado un hechizo extraño – recomendó el pelirrojo.

-Te explicaré todo después – consoló el novio – detalle a detalle, pero quiero que descanses.

El ojiverde estaba realmente preocupado por el muchacho.

-De acuerdo – gruñó el castaño.

-Te llevaré a tu casa – Harry le ayudó a encaminarse – Ron te veo mañana a primera hora en mi departamento.

El pelirrojo asintió, sintiendo que algo muy grave había ocurrido. ¿Cómo era posible que Blaise fuera el traidor? Eso no podía ser posible, no _quería_ que eso fuera posible. _Ese_ no era el Blaise que él conocía. Sin duda, esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

-¿Puedes dejar de verme así? – Scorpius se quejó.

-Estoy preocupado – confesó su padre.

-Yo lo estoy más, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Potter que tu magia no está al cien? – El rubio frunció el ceño – Ahora que soy mayor puedo darme cuenta de muchas cosas y sobre todo comprenderlas – explicó.

-¿Mayor? Eres un niño aún, Scorpius – aclaró – Y ahora que tienes tus poderes al cien no es bueno que…

-No, no, no. No me vas a sacar de la misión, padre – se quejó – Sé que quieres protegerme, pero tal como lo has dicho, tengo mis poderes al máximo y sé que puedo vencer a Voldemort y…

-Alto ahí, jovencito – Draco le hizo una señal de silencio – En primer lugar deja de leer mi mente; en segundo, no voy a permitir que te enfrentes a Voldemort, ese es el plan de él, que vayas hacia allá y así realizar el hechizo de los cinco elementos.

-¡Pero, papá!

-Scorpius, eres lo único que tengo. Aún estas en peligro, Voldemort no descansará hasta obtener lo que quiere y eso es a ti, tus poderes.

-Puedo detenerlo – musitó.

-Lo sé, sé que en estos momentos eres invencible y puedes hacer desaparecer a Voldemort en un santiamén, pero tú no lo conoces, él siempre tiene un plan y antes de hacer algo hay que descubrirlo – el menor arrugó la nariz – Hoy me diste un gran susto, la verte ahí frente a los mortífagos creí que… – le acarició la mejilla – no lo vuelvas hacer.

-Yo también me asusté al verte ahí siendo torturado por esos mortífagos – confesó – Me sentí indefenso, tan pequeño que desee tener más poder, ser mayor y así estar a la altura de esos sujetos y defenderte. Me asusté mucho…

Draco observó a su hijo, aparentaba ser un adolescente pero en el fondo seguía siendo un niño asustado. Ambos rubios se abrazaron.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en el balcón aun tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido. La cabeza le seguía dando vueltas por tanta información. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, ¿Cómo demonios se acomodarían las cosas?

-¡Es un terco! Por Merlín hasta parece que estuve con… ¡DRACO! – Harry dio un respingo al toparse con el rubio. Malfoy alzó una ceja – No, no sabía que estabas aquí... – se disculpó.

-Ya me di cuenta, ¿todo bien? – Draco lo miró de frente.

-Temo que no. Hubo un ataque – el rubio lo observó fijamente.

-Se han llevado a Theodore, ¿cierto? – dijo su sospecha.

-Sí. Lo siento.

-Soy tan estúpido, Potter – confesó, se recargó del barandal – Fui engañado muchas veces y nunca me di cuenta que Zabini era el traidor.

-Todos fuimos engañados – expresó el ojiverde – Nos confiamos.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? Tal parece que todo marcha como Voldemort quiere – dejó salir, exasperado.

-Te diré lo que no haremos. Dejarnos sorprender – aseguró el muchacho, parándose a su lado.

Draco lo observó fijamente, no estaba muy seguro pero tenía la sensación que en Potter había algo diferente. Desde sus tiempos de Hogwarts el muchacho que tenía a su lado le resultó una incógnita, siempre tuvo algo distinto a los demás que nunca pudo descifrar.

-¿Estás bien? – Harry se acercó demasiado hacia él.

-…sí… - la cercanía de Potter lo perturbaba en demasía, pero aun así no se separó.

Harry lo escudriñó con la mirada, observando detenidamente el rostro del rubio, pudo contemplar las diminutas pecas que adornaban su nariz. Llevo la mano derecha hasta su mejilla en donde tenía un pequeño corte. Draco se sintió extraño ante el contacto.

-Te hicieron daño, no pude evitarlo – murmuró, sin despegar el contacto.

-No, no fue tu culpa – respondió, perplejo.

-Prometí protegerte – el ojiverde lo observó. De esa manera el rubio lucía tan indefenso. Verlo tan preocupado y lastimado a Harry le hizo darse cuenta que había una parte de Malfoy que no conocía.

Ambos se observaron atentamente, era como si de pronto el tiempo se hubiera quedado estancado dejándolos ahí como estatuas, obligándolos a observarse mutuamente.

El moreno pegó su frente hacia la del rubio, sin dejar de observar esos ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente, podía sentir la respiración un poco agitada del muchacho pero eso no impidió alejarse de él. Draco llevó su mano hasta el brazo izquierdo del ojiverde y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. Con el solo contacto, Harry sintió cómo la sangre se le helaba, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera inverosímil, su respiración hacía competencia con la de Malfoy.

Draco cerró los ojos, aun sintiendo la caricia que Harry le hacía a su mejilla. Se acercó lentamente rozando brevemente sus labios con los del ojiverde. Potter sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir los labios del rubio cerca de él y sin esperar más, unió los suyos con los de él. Comenzaron movimientos suaves y lentos, _conociéndose_ , deleitándose en el sabor del otro.

Para Draco era una sensación tan _distinta_ , desconocida… y placentera. Era como volver a estar en paz consigo mismo, volver a tener ese cosquilleo en su estómago, reconocer ese sentimiento de confort al besar a alguien tan importante…

Harry, en cambio, disfrutaba de aquello que era prohibido, de algo que seguramente no volvería a tener. Le encantaba ese calorcito en su pecho que invadía a cada instante cuando deleitaba aquellos labios…

Se alejaron lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados. Draco fue el primero en abrirlos, agrandó los ojos en cuanto descubrió la mirada verde de Harry frente a él. Se asustó. Salió corriendo del balcón.

-¡Malfoy!

Harry llamó en vano, el muchacho no dio vuelta atrás. Potter se quedó contemplando el lugar por donde Draco había salido mientras acariciaba sus labios de manera inconsciente.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	21. Sin magia

**Capitulo Veintiuno: Sin magia.**

Las cosas no mejoraron los días siguientes. Terry y Ron fueron puestos al corriente con los sucesos recientes — a ambos les costaba creer que Scorpius ya era todo un adolescente—. Seguían buscando más información sobre el hechizo, si lograban averiguar el día exacto para realizarlo les sería más fácil contraatacar y terminar todo de una vez por todas.

-Lo mejor sería que Terry y Malfoy no intervinieran – opinó Harry.

-¿Por qué? – ambos gruñeron. El ojiverde se quedó sin palabras.

-No tienen magia – recordó Hermione – sus elementos fueron sellados, no pueden defenderse sin ella.

-Busquemos una manera de habilitarlos – sugirió Terry – no me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada.

Últimamente el humor del ex Ravenclaw solo había empeorado, el hecho de no contar con su magia lo hacía más irritable.

-¿Algunos de ustedes sabe algo de Luna? – preguntó Hermione. Los presentes negaron con la cabeza.

-Debe estar investigando por su propia cuenta – expresó Scorpius – yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si no me creyeran.

-Scorpius – advirtió Draco.

-Es la verdad – musitó el rubio menor.

Una hora más tarde, cada uno se retiró a su propia casa, quedándose en el departamento Neville, Harry y los Malfoy.

* * *

Zabini condujo a Nott hasta la cabaña donde anteriormente había estado cautivo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Theodore interrogó hacia Blaise en cuanto estuvieron dentro – ¡Estamos hablando de Voldemort! De la vida de Scorpius, de la de todos nosotros, ¿Cómo puedes…?

-¡Basta! – Acortó el moreno, fulminándolo con la mirada. Lo empujó al momento de soltarlo – No tienes idea de lo que he pasado.

-Solo sé que te gusta observar cómo torturan a la gente que confía en ti – siseó, Blaise dio un paso hacia con él apuntándole con la varita – Hazlo – le retó.

El moreno lo escudriñó con la mirada, se sentía frustrado, solo quería que todo ese asunto terminara de una vez por todas. En esos momentos le importaba muy poco de qué lado estar, lo único que invadía su mente era Kimi.

Blaise se tranquilizó, lentamente bajó su varita.

-Es mejor que hagas lo que el señor oscuro te pida – recomendó.

-En su momento no lo hice y no lo haré ahora – acortó el castaño.

-Nott – gruñó Blaise – Si en verdad valoras tu vida…

-Prefiero morir antes de traicionarme a mí mismo.

-Siempre envidié tu determinación – confesó el moreno – Ojalá estuviera en otras circunstancias.

Theodore frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle? La puerta de la cabaña rechinó en cuanto se abrió. Dos figuras entraron, la primera, que era más grande que la segunda, sonrió.

-Espero que te hayan dado un buen recibimiento, Nott – la voz de Voldemort retumbó en la cabaña – Hoy será una noche muy especial…

›› ¿Sabes? En unas horas más… llevaremos a cabo el evento más importante de la historia – Voldemort caminó lentamente en el interior de la cabaña – El Hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos.

Theodore nunca dejó de estar en alerta, seguía con la mirada al ser con ojos en forma de rendijas, sabía que su captura no había sido una simple coincidencia, solo esperaba que no lograran capturar a Scorpius.

-La vez anterior tuvimos algunos contratiempos, pero esta vez… hemos tomados las medidas necesarias para no tenerlos – El señor Oscuro sonrió ampliamente – Y cuando me refiero a no tener contratiempos me refiero a que _nadie_ impedirá que hoy se lleve a cabo el hechizo – se acercó peligrosamente hasta el muchacho.

-Claramente, hay una falla en ese plan – Theo confesó, sonriendo de lado.

-No lo creo… ¡ _Crucio_!

Nott cayó al suelo siendo presa de la maldición imperdonable. Blaise apartó la mirada. Voldemort simplemente sonreía.

* * *

Se echó agua en la cara y se observó a través del espejo, diminutas gotas de agua resbalan por su rostro.

-Malfoy…

El rubio se giró hasta quedar frente a Harry, era la primera vez, en dos días, que se veían fijamente después del beso.

-Aléjate de mí, Potter – salpicó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Discúlpame por lo de la otra noche.

-¿Eso es todo? – la voz del rubio era cortante.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Estoy tratando de hacer las paces contigo, Malfoy.

-Y yo terminando esta conversación.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le preguntó con exasperación.

-¡No soy GAY! – le gritó. Harry parpadeó un par de veces – Agradezco que ayudes a mi hijo y que nos protejas, Potter. No soy igual a ti, amo a mi esposa, sé que ella ya no está pero eso no significa que ya no lo haga.

Draco salió del baño, dejando a un Harry desconcertado y, muy en fondo, dolido.

* * *

Scorpius estaba aburrido, se encontraba boca abajo tumbado en su cama.

[¿ _Quieres la revancha?_ ] – preguntó el despertador.

-No, ya me enfadé de ese juego – respondió Scorpius – ¿Por qué mejor no…? ¡Wow! – Se incorporó rápidamente al ver a su padre entrar y azotar la puerta – ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada – gruñó el recién llegado, caminando de un lado a otro.

-Para ser alguien que le pasa "nada" destilas mucha vibra negativa – Scorpius lo siguió con la mirada – Qué extraño…

-¿Qué cosa? – Draco detuvo su caminata.

-Tu aura.

-¿Qué tiene mi aura? – el rubio mayor se observó a sí mismo olvidando que no contaba con su elemento.

-Ha cambiado, no es del mismo color.

-¿Cómo dices? – frunció el ceño.

-Antes era de un azul marino… y ahora es de color verde esmeralda.

-¡Eso es absurdo! Mi aura no ha cambiado de color desde hace años.

-No estoy mintiendo – Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

Draco gruñó, se dejó caer en su cama, sosteniendo su rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? – el menor se sentó a su lado.

-No tengo idea – confesó. Se sentía tan confundido…

-No te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar – el menor lo abrazó por los hombros – No dejaremos que ese mago desquiciado se salga con la suya.

* * *

Neville se encontraba en el estudio, repasaba algunos libros que había conseguido y que prometían información sobre el Hechizo de Los cinco Elementos. Tenía la sensación que algo se les estaba escapando pero no sabía el qué. Pasó varias páginas hasta toparse con una imagen que le llamó la atención, parecía una especie de mapa…

En la parte superior había pequeñas curvas en formas de montañas y la parte inferior muchos árboles. En el centro había una especie de brújula y en cada uno de los puntos cardinales había un dibujo distinto, en el norte una nube, en el este una especie de arroyo, en el sur una montaña con muchos árboles y el oeste una llamarada de fuego. Y en el centro de los puntos cardinales una figura uniforme con dos personas dentro.

Neville frunció el ceño, había algo extraño en ese dibujo, algo faltaba, pero qué…

Agrandó los ojos. Ansioso, buscó un calendario y localizó la fecha de ese día.

-No puede ser… ¡Harry! – corrió en busca del muchacho.

* * *

-¿Seguro que está todo bien? – insistió Terry. Harry asintió en silencio – Podemos dejar esto para otro día.

-No – el ojiverde frunció el ceño, no iba a permitir que Draco le arruinara la tarde. Comenzó a besar a su novio.

Potter estaba molesto, las palabras de Draco resonaban en su mente: "No soy GAY". ¡Por Merlín! Un beso, eso fue todo lo que había pasado entre ambos, un maldito beso. Uno no tiene que ser gay para andar besando a la gente. Un beso era un beso, como un abrazo era un abrazo. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Maldito, Malfoy! Harry acarició la espalda de Terry mientras intensificaba el beso. Despojó al muchacho de su túnica y camisa, dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Besó su cuello y hombros, haciéndolo jadear.

"Amo a mi esposa". La voz del rubio se coló nuevamente a su mente. ¡Maldito, Malfoy! ¿Quién demonios se creía? Por las cosas que le dijo tal pareciera que lo estaba pervirtiendo. Además, si el rubio aseguraba no ser gay, ¿Por qué demonios no se opuso al beso? Se dejó tocar, permitió que lo besara, se deleitó en su sabor. ¡Al cuerno si no es gay! El beso le gustó…

-Pareces de mejor humor – jadeó Terry, sintiendo los labios de Harry en su descubierto pecho.

-Sí… – respondió, aún sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede saber el por qué?

-A Draco le gustó el beso que le di y… – el ojiverde fue consciente de lo que dijo demasiado tarde – ¡Terry!

El muchacho se levantó rápidamente, quitándose al ojiverde de encima con un empujón.

-Déjame explicarte – suplicó.

-¿El cómo besaste a Malfoy? – Ironizó – No, gracias.

Terry comenzó a vestirse nuevamente.

-¡Harry! – Neville entró rápidamente, se paró en seco al ver a los muchachos semidesnudos – Lo siento… yo…

-No interrumpes nada, Longbottom – respondió Terry saliendo de la habitación.

Neville miró a Harry en son de circunstancias.

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué querías decirnos? – Interrogó, vistiéndose.

-Recién lo he descubierto – confesó el castaño – Debemos irnos ahora, el hechizo debe realizarse a la media noche. Hoy.

-¿Qué? – Harry se quedó paralizado.

-De acuerdo al mapa que vi en el libro, el hechizo se debe llevar a cabo en una noche sin luna – explicó.

-Es decir cuando hay luna nueva, eso tiene sentido – dejó salir Terry, entrando a la habitación y señalando la página del libro que minutos atrás Neville había estado leyendo – Hay luna nueva cada mes, pero cada vez que se cierra tres veces el ciclo, la luna se renueva y hace más larga la noche.

-¿Y eso es hoy? – el ojiverde preguntó agrandando los ojos.

-No es solo eso, Harry – le respondió Neville – hoy hay un eclipse, lo que hace posible que el hechizo sea más poderoso.

-Eso… eso no lo vimos venir – musitó.

-Nadie lo vio venir. Fue todo improvisado. Todo se acomodó de una manera escalofriante – expresó Terry.

-Tenemos que avisar a los demás – opinó Neville.

-Y asegurar a Scorpius, en cualquier momento atacarán. Zabini sabe esta ubicación – Harry se encaminó hacia la habitación de los rubios.

-Hay un problema en eso – Terry lo detuvo – Ellos nos están.

-¿Qué? – el ojiverde frunció el ceño.

-Eso iba a decirles – se adelantó Neville – Malfoy y Scorpius no están en su habitación.

-¿A dónde demonios han ido? – Harry se preocupó.

* * *

-¿Crees que mi mamá nos ve? – preguntó Scorpius.

-Por supuesto – aseguró Draco – Es la estrella que más brilla – apuntó hacia el cielo.

Ambos se encontraban en un pequeño claro ubicado en un lugar apartado de Hogsmeade. Era un lugar que muy contadas personas conocían, tiempo atrás Draco y Astoria con la ayuda de sus elementos lograron aislarlo del pueblo haciéndolo invisible a los ojos de los magos ordinarios.

Draco se acercó al enorme árbol que estaba cerca del agua, a un lado de éste había un pequeño cenotafio que tenía como inscripción el nombre de Astry. El rubio mayor lo había hecho en memoria de su difunta esposa, al no poder recuperar su cuerpo después del ataque de la mansión.

-La extraño mucho – confesó Scorpius, quien acariciaba el monumento.

-Tu mamá siempre estará contigo, hijo – Draco llevó su mano derecha hacia el pecho del menor – aquí.

-Ahora que soy más grande, comprendo muchas cosas. Ella dio su vida para salvarnos – Scorpius miró fijamente a su padre – No tienes que culparte por su muerte, papá.

Draco desvió su mirada hacia el cenotafio.

-Debí protegerla, no al revés.

-Mamá pensaba lo mismo, por eso hizo lo que hizo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Saldremos de esta, Scorpius. Te lo prometo.

-Lo sé.

Se abrazaron.

* * *

-Deja de resistirte – le aconsejó Blaise. Theodore jadeó.

Voldemort había abandonado la cabaña minutos atrás.

-¿Por qué, Blaise?, ¿Por qué haces esto? – el muchacho se recostó en la pared cercana.

El moreno vio fijamente al ojiazul.

-Tienen a Kimi.

-¿Kimi? Pero Pansy y ella…

-Lo sé, te sacaron de aquí.

-¿Es posible que… las capturaran dos veces? – Theodore analizó su propia teoría.

-No… – musitó el moreno – ¡Maldición! Solo había una forma para que ellas fueran capturadas dos veces.

-Una debía de estar de parte de los mortífagos y definitivamente esa no podría ser Kimi. No fuiste el único al que traicionaron – reveló Theodore.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio aterrador.

-¿Ella lo sabe? – El castaño rompió el silencio – ¿Pansy sabe tu secreto?

-No.

Blaise miró fijamente a su amigo.

-Draco y tú son los únicos que saben que Kimi en realidad es hija mía… y de Ronald Weasley.

Blaise salió de la cabaña.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	22. Un pequeño error

**Capitulo Veintidós: Un pequeño error.**

Blaise se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, contaba con poco tiempo para tomar una decisión. Esa misma noche se llevaría a cabo el hechizo y él tenía que buscar la manera de rescatar a su hija, Scorpius y Theodore, sin que la situación se agravara aún más.

Suspiró largamente. Si tan solo las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera…

Si él no hubiera estado del lado donde estuvo, tal vez Ron y él estarían juntos en esos momentos. Blaise sabía que no valía la pena engancharse en los hubieras, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Hermione y Ron se aparecieron en el departamento de Harry en cuanto les llegó el mensaje urgente del ojiverde. Neville los puso al tanto de la situación sobre el hechizo y la ausencia de los Malfoy.

-¿Tienen idea en donde pueden estar? – quiso saber la castaña.

-No – confesaron.

-¿Y por qué se habrán ido? – Ron frunció el ceño.

"No soy GAY", las palabras de Draco taladraron la mente del ojiverde haciéndolo sentir culpable, ¿y si el rubio se fue por el beso que le dio?, ¿sería capaz de arriesgar la seguridad de Scorpius? Harry esperaba que no.

-Esperen… creo que sé dónde pueden estar – Ron sonrió.

* * *

-Es mejor que regresemos, Scorpius – expresó Draco – A estas alturas, Potter y los demás ya debieron de notar nuestras ausencias.

-¿Sabes? Al principio creía que Harry era "El señor que es malo con los niños" – confesó el menor.

-¿Y ahora?

-Sé que no lo es, supongo que me confundí un poco, cuando se es pequeño es fácil hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo " _se es pequeño"_? – Draco alzó una ceja – Scorpius, no todo el tiempo te quedarás así, tarde o temprano regresarás a tu edad real.

El adolescente hizo un mohín con la nariz.

-Sí, debí suponerlo…

-Volverás a tener 14 años dentro de unos cuantos años más.

-¿Crees que pueda recordar todo esto?

-Espero que no – una tercera voz los alertó.

Rowle, Morseferth y Pansy se aparecieron frente a ellos.

-¿Pansy? – Draco parpadeó un par de veces.

-Tiene aura gris, papá – anunció el rubio menor, poniéndose delante de su padre.

-Has aprendido muchas cosas, Scorpius – sonrió Morseferth.

-No se imaginan cuánto, si no se van ahora mismo, no les garantizo que salgan con vida – el adolescente los fulminó con la mirada.

-No estás en posición para negociar – Rowle apuntó hacia Draco – ¡Expulso!

-¡Papá! – Scorpius vio cómo su padre salió lanzando por el impacto del hechizo.

-Ahora, negociemos… – Pansy sonrió.

* * *

Neville llegó al estudio con un gran mapa, lo extendió sobre la mesa.

-Este es el lugar – señaló hacia las afueras de Hogsmeade – En estas montañas.

-¿Y con este hechizo se anularán los poderes de Voldemort? – Hermione estaba impresionada.

-Solo por unos instantes, lo suficiente para emplear el _Avada_ – explicó Neville.

-Ron y yo iremos en busca de Draco y Scorpius – anunció Harry – Hermione y Neville adelántense, en cuanto tengamos a los Malfoy los traeremos de vuelta y luego los alcanzaremos.

-¿Insinúas que me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada? – se quejó Terry.

-No tienes magia – recordó el ojiverde – Draco tampoco y Scorpius definitivamente no puede ir con nosotros porque es el objetivo. Los tres se quedaran, suerte y en estos libros encuentran el hechizo para habilitar nuevamente su magia.

-¡Perfecto! Jugaré a la escuelita con Malfoy mientras ustedes hacen algo útil – exclamó, enfadado.

-Lo siento, Terry, esas son las alternativas – se disculpó el ojiverde – Hermione, Neville nos veremos cerca de las montañas – los aludidos asintieron.

Harry se acercó a Terry.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, te prometo aclarar todo en cuanto esto se acabe – le dio un beso en la mejilla, se giró hacia con el pelirrojo – Vamos, Ron.

Ambos se desaparecieron.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos, Neville – habló Hermione.

Terry, malhumorado, se sentó en la silla mientras repasaba los libros en busca del contra hechizo.

* * *

Ron y Harry se aparecieron cerca del claro, inspeccionaron rápidamente el lugar.

-Esto estaba muy escondido, ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?

-Ya había estado aquí…

El ojiverde lo miró de manera curiosa.

-Con… ¿Zabini? – inquirió.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco.

-Ron… lo siento, pero Zabi…

-¡Allá, Harry! – señaló hacia el árbol frondoso, al reconocer a Draco.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta donde el rubio se encontraba acostado.

-Parece que se ha desmayado – expresó Ron.

-¿Y Scorpius? – Harry buscó a los alrededores sin resultado alguno. Se centró en el rubio mayor – ¿Draco?, ¿Draco? – comenzó a zarandearlo levemente.

El rubio lentamente recuperó el conocimiento. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta enfocar al hombre que tenía frente a él.

-¿Potter?

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Draco se agarró la cabeza, le dolía horrores. Harry le ayudó a incorporarse.

-Malfoy, ¿Dónde está Scorpius? – Ron preguntó.

El semblante del rubio cambió rápidamente.

-Ellos se lo han llevado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Los mortífagos se aparecieron. Scorpius se ofreció a irse con ellos a cambio que no me hicieran daño.

-No te preocupes, Draco, lo recuperaremos.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás bien? – Harry quiso saber, lo escudriñó con la mirada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? – el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Te… noto _distinto_.

-Tengo que recuperar a Scorpius – aclaró – ¿y tú solo te preocupas porque me ves diferente?

-Lo siento, yo solo…

-No perdamos tiempo – interrumpió Ron – Debemos encontrarnos con Hermione y Neville, ya deben estar en camino.

-¿Camino? – el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Tienes razón, Ron – Harry se sacudió la cabeza, descartando la idea de cómo Malfoy lucía distinto – Te explicaremos todo en el camino, Draco.

* * *

Theodore caminaba de un lado a otro. Un par de horas atrás Blaise lo había dejado y no se había vuelto aparecer, ¿habrían ido detrás de Scorpius? El chasquido de la puerta anunció a un nuevo invitado. Rowle empujó a alguien muy conocido para Nott.

La persona recién llegada se levantó, sacudiendo su túnica. Theodore lo escudriñó con la mirada.

-¿Draco? – el recién llegado lo miró fijamente.

-¡Theodore!

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	23. El hechizo

**Capitulo Veintitrés: El hechizo.**

Luna se detuvo en la orilla de un río, dirigió su mirada hacia unas montañas que estaban bastante cerca de su posición.

-Resiste – murmuró, con los ojos cerrados y una mano dentro del agua. Abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó un ruido detrás de ella – Hola, Hermione.

-¡Luna! – la castaña se sorprendió al ver a la rubia en ese lugar.

-Hola, Neville – saludó al muchacho, incorporándose enfrentándose a los recién llegados – ¿Harry, Ron y Terry vienen en camino? Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

-Luna… lo siento – la castaña la miró fijamente.

-Después nos disculparemos y perdonaremos, por lo pronto hay que llegar a esas montañas antes de la media noche.

-¿Aún cuentas con tu elemento? – preguntó Neville.

-Por supuesto. Es mejor llegar a pie, la _aparición_ los alertará.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia las montañas.

* * *

Draco miraba fijamente al muchacho que se encontraba frente a él, no sabía cómo disculparse, había metido la pata y ahora no sabía cómo remediar su error.

-Theodore, yo…

-Te ahorraré las disculpas, Draco. Es mejor buscar una salida de aquí – el ojiazul recorrió el interior con su mirada.

-Es inútil, debo suponer que han sellado tu magia como lo hicieron conmigo – Draco se sentó en una esquina – Aunque lográramos salir de aquí no llegaríamos ni a la esquina, los mortífagos tienen rodeado el lugar.

-Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, Voldemort piensa realizar el hechizo hoy a la media noche.

-¿Qué? – el rubio se levantó rápidamente.

-Al menos Scorpius está a salvo – Theo escudriñó con la mirada al rubio, de pronto algo no cuadró… – ¿Cómo fue que te capturaron?

-Cometimos un pequeño error – confesó – Fuimos sorprendidos en el claro y así nos capturaron.

-¿Fuimos? – alzó una ceja.

La puerta volvió a rechinar cuando metieron a una segunda persona.

-¡Se arrepentirán! – gruñó el recién llegado.

Nott estaba boquiabierto, observó al adolescente que tenía frente a él. El cabello rubio y alborotado —y no parecía ser por la consecuencia de una reciente pelea—, ojos grises y esa mirada de superioridad característica innata de los Malfoy le indicaban a Theodore que ese joven se trataba de alguien muy conocido.

-¿Scorpius?

El aludido rodó los ojos.

* * *

El primer puf reveló a Harry y Draco, el segundo a Ron.

-Es aquí – anunció el ojiverde – Hermione no esperaría al pie de la montaña.

-¿No sería más fácil aparecernos allá? – sugirió el pelirrojo.

-No, revelaríamos nuestra posición a los mortífagos – aclaró el rubio.

-Tenemos mucho que caminar, hay que darnos prisa – expresó el ojiverde.

-¿Están seguros que son esas montañas? Las del oeste me parecen más adecuadas para el hechizo – Draco señaló hacia su izquierda – Parecen tener tierra fértil.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas, observando las montañas de su izquierda y luego las que tenían hacia delante.

-Estoy seguro que son las del norte, Neville lo investigó en el libro – afirmó el pelirrojo.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el norte.

* * *

-¡El mismo de siempre! – El muchacho sonrió – Tío T, ¿dejarías de verme de esa manera? Me siento como un bicho raro – gruñó.

Theodore parpadeó un par de veces. Carraspeó.

-La última vez que te vi… estabas de esta altura – con su mano izquierda hizo una señal de menos de medio metro.

-Sí, bueno, cambié un poco – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Un poco? – lo miró de arriba hacia abajo.

Ambos rubios rodaron los ojos. Draco se puso frente a su hijo.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿te han hecho algo? – interrogó, inspeccionándolo.

-¡Basta, papá! – Scorpius se alejó rápidamente de él – ¡Estoy bien! Salvo que el _desquiciado ese_ me ha sellado mi elemento, ahora soy igual de útil que un maldito squib.

-¡Scorpius! – Regañó el mayor – Te agradecería mucho que no maldigas tanto.

-Creí que podía hacerlo, es decir, tú a esta edad seguro que lo hacías – Draco alzó una ceja, Scorpius se dirigió a Theo – ¿Él lo hacía, tío T? Mi papá maldecía, ¿cierto?

-Emh… prefiero no opinar – el ojiazul comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – Debemos salir de aquí…

-Seguramente Hermione viene en camino – expresó Scorpius – Pude mandarle un mensaje antes que el mald… Voldemort me suprimiera la magia.

-Potter y compañía deben estar en camino también – informó el rubio mayor.

-Ahora somos "damiselas" en peligro, esperando que nos rescaten nuestros "caballeros", patético – Scorpius se fue a sentar en la esquina.

-Wow, era más dulce y tierno cuando media menos del metro – expresó Theo.

-Está frustrado – defendió Malfoy – se creía invencible y ahora ha perdido todo eso.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Voldemort aún tiene interés en él?

-Demasiado…

Draco le explicó su teoría. Del porque Voldemort presionó a Scorpius a que involuntariamente se transformara en un adolescente.

-Entonces, todo marcha según su plan – expresó el ojiazul.

-Sí, todo gracias a Zabini – salpicó.

-No todo es su culpa – Theo lo miró fijamente, Draco lo miró ceñudo – Pansy – reveló.

El rubio agrandó los ojos. Theodore asintió.

-Ella está de su lado, ¿recuerdas su habilidad?

-Scorpius y yo fuimos separados para llegar aquí – confesó – mi hijo junto con Morseferth fueron los primeros. Rowle y yo los segundos, ella se quedó en el claro.

-Tal vez, haciéndose pasar por ti – completó – Ya lo había hecho antes, en Hogwarts.

-¡Demonios!

-Blaise no te mintió del todo – el rubio frunció el ceño – Tienen capturada a Kimi.

-¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor! – Ironizó – Voldemort utilizará a Kimi para que haga el hechizo y a mí…

-Para que Scorpius lo haga – completó Theodore.

-¿Luna esta capturada también? – el ojiazul frunció el ceño.

-Tengo semanas… tal vez meses sin verla, no sé cuánto tiempo tengo desde que me capturaron en el Refugio.

-Luna estaba ayudándonos, pero cuando creímos que tú eras el traidor… ella…

Theodore lo observó fijamente.

-Ella… ¿también dudó de mí?

-No, ella confió plenamente en ti. Se separó de nosotros, estoy seguro que no ha parado de buscarte.

El ojiazul sintió algo cálido en su pecho al saber que Luna nunca dudó de él a pesar que todo apuntaba a que él era el traidor.

-Lo siento, Theodore – Draco apretó su brazo afectuosamente – En verdad lamento haber dudado de ti.

* * *

Voldemort veía cómo sus mortífagos y Blaise preparaban todo para realizar el hechizo. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Scorpius, el adolescente rubio, estaba en la punta de su máximo poder. Pronto sería el maestro de los maestros. Sonrió complacido. El amo y señor de los cinco elementos, el _Máster Element_.

-Está todo listo, señor – anunció Morseferth.

-¡Excelente! Traigan a mis invitados – Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción. Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Segundos después, Theodore, Draco, Scorpius y Kimi fueron llevados frente al señor oscuro. Éste con un chasquido de dedos, encerró a Draco y a Kimi en esferas mágicas.

-Liberaré a tu padre en cuanto cumplas tu parte – Voldemort le dijo al rubio menor, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada – Comencemos.

Draco, desde el interior de la esfera, observó cómo los mortífagos habían trazado un círculo en el suelo, y en dirección de cada uno de los puntos cardinales habían dibujado el símbolo del elemento que representarían. Al norte se encontraba Theodore, en el sur Blaise, al este Rowle y en el oeste Morseferth. El símbolo del elemento de la energía se encontraba justo en el centro del círculo, donde Voldemort y Scorpius se colocaron.

-Yo, Francis Morseferth, que con orgullo represento el Elemento del Fuego ofrezco voluntariamente a mi amo, el Señor Tenebroso, mi magia y mi elemento – se hizo un corte en el dedo índice de la mano derecha y dejó caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el símbolo de su elemento.

* * *

Hermione, Luna y Neville corrían con todas sus fuerzas los tres seguían el rastro que había dejado Scorpius y que Luna había descubierto minutos atrás.

-¿Qué es eso de allá? – Neville señaló un haz de luz que se alzaba hacia el cielo.

-¡El hechizo ha comenzado! – Anunció Hermione – ¡Falta poco, démonos prisa!

* * *

Rowle se hizo un corte en el dedo índice de la mano derecha dejando caer el líquido carmesí en el símbolo del elemento del agua.

Theodore buscaba una manera de salir del círculo pero nada de lo que hiciera funcionaría, estaba atrapado, solo un evento extraordinario los salvaría de esa situación.

El círculo se fortaleció en cuanto la sangre de Blaise tocó el símbolo del elemento de la tierra. El moreno evitó ver a la cara a sus amigos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Solo esperaba que después de eso recuperara a su hija.

* * *

Hermione, Luna y Neville lograron llegar al lugar, una intensa luz los mantenía a raya.

-¿Cómo lograremos penetrar ese campo de luz? – quiso saber Hermione, alzando su voz para que lograran escucharla.

-¡Es tarde, ya no podemos hacer nada! – expresó Neville, cubriéndose el rostro a causa de la excesiva luz que emanaba el campo de magia.

* * *

-Es tu turno – ordenó Voldemort hacia Theodore.

El muchacho lo dudó. Él era el último, si decía el hechizo el círculo se sellaría y la ayuda que venía en camino no lograría hacer nada.

* * *

Harry, Ron y el otro Draco corrían.

-¿Qué es eso de allá? – el pelirrojo señaló hacia el frente.

-El hechizo – respondió el rubio, escondiendo su sonrisa.

-Debemos correr más rápido – sugirió el ojiverde.

-¿Crees que no lo estamos haciendo? – gruñó Draco. Harry frunció el ceño, tenía la sensación que el rubio que estaba a su lado estaba diferente, pero no podía asegurarlo, ¿estaría así por lo del beso?

* * *

-No me hagas obligarte – siseó el lord.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿El hechizo _Imperio_? Sabes que no puedes usarlo – se permitió sonreír de lado.

Voldemort le apuntó con su varita, furioso.

-Adelante, mátame. Así no podrás completar el hechizo.

El señor oscuro sonrió de lado, apuntó hacia fuera del círculo.

* * *

Hermione y Neville descubrieron a dos personas atrapadas en esferas mágicas en el aire.

-Es Draco y una niña – informó Luna – Es la hermana de Blaise.

-¿Hermana?

-¡Draco! – Hermione se asustó, mantenía la esperanza que los Malfoy no estuvieran atrapados y que aquello en realidad no era el hechizo.

-¿Puedes hacer algo? – Neville le preguntó a la rubia.

-Lo intentaré – Luna se concentró en las esferas mágicas, estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando una bola de energía la encerró.

-¡Luna!

* * *

-Con eso sí podrás hacer el hechizo – siseó Voldemort, señalando hacia su reciente captura.

-¡Luna! – Theodore vio a su novia atrapada en una esfera de magia.

-¿Y bien? – el ex Slytherin lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo… Theodore Nott, que con orgullo represento el Elemento del Aire…

* * *

-¡Ahí! ¡Ahí están! – Gritó Harry en cuanto vio el haz de luz que emanaba el círculo.

-¡Harry, espera! – advirtió Draco, quien se protegía de los escombros que flotaban a los alrededores del lugar.

* * *

Cuando el ojiazul terminó de decir el hechizo y su sangre tocó el símbolo de su respectivo elemento, el círculo se cerró por completo. Un campo de fuerza fortalecía la circunferencia provocando que todo aquello a su alrededor levitara. Un ligero temblor invadió a los alrededores.

Voldemort fijó su mirada en Scorpius, quien no lucía ni preocupado o temeroso, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Y bien?

-Tienes que regresarme mi magia – lo vio fijamente – Sabes que mi elemento es esencial y no funciona como los otros, para que yo pueda renunciar a mi elemento debo poseerlo.

El señor oscuro lo escudriñó con la mirada, el mocoso tenía razón.

-Debes saber que… la vida de tu padre está en mis manos – recordó antes de devolverle su magia.

Scorpius desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba su padre.

-Lo sé.

Voldemort extendió su varita y murmuró unas cuantas palabras hacia el rubio menor; en cuestión de segundos Scorpius se vio rodeado por un aura morada. Sonrió de lado.

Theodore frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien. A pesar que Scorpius era un adolescente —engreído últimamente— el ojiazul sabía que esa sonrisa era muy distinta a la que le había visto hacer horas atrás.

-Hazlo – ordenó Voldemort hacia el adolescente.

El señor oscuro señaló hacia su padre, le lanzó la maldición cruciatus. Draco fue presa del hechizo, comenzó a retorcerse del dolor. El menor no se inmutó. Voldemort entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Scorpius? – llamó Theodore. El jovencito no hizo señal de haber escuchado.

-Puedo hacer esto todo la noche, Scorpius – advirtió el lord, volvió a hechizar al rubio.

-¡Hazlo, Scorpius! – ordenó Theo, quien veía a su amigo agonizar por la maldición.

El muchacho se enfocó en Voldemort, pensando en cómo acabar con él, se había centrado tanto en cómo vengarse de ese ser que olvidó a todos aquellos de su alrededor, hasta que llegaron a sus oídos los gritos de dolor por parte de su padre. Agrandó sus ojos al ver a Draco siendo presa del dolor. " _Papá_ ", su mirada la giró hacia Voldemort, comenzó a verlo de una manera que el señor oscuro comenzó a preocuparse.

-Deja… de… hechizar… ¡A MI PADRE! – Scorpius gritó, una ola de magia pura invadió el círculo.

Cada uno de los representantes de los elementos se cubrió con las manos el rostro. Era demasiada energía acumulada en un solo lugar, era cuestión de segundos para que todo saliera expulsado.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Draco llegaron hasta el lugar de los hechos, visualizaron en el cielo tres esferas y en cada una de éstas había personas atrapadas.

-¡Son Hermione y Neville! – Ron señaló hacia escasos metros frente a ellos.

-¡Hermione! – llamó el ojiverde justo en el momento en que una ola mágica pura se expandía en todo el terreno.

Todos, sin excepciones, fueron expulsados por la onda mágica…

* * *

Scorpius era el único que estaba de pie, todos los demás —incluyendo los que habían estado atrapados en las esferas mágicas— se mantenían tumbados en el suelo, desmayados. El rubio observó a todos. Sonrió de lado, mientras sus ojos pasaban del color gris a uno negro.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	24. Consecuencias

**Capitulo Veinticuatro: Consecuencias.**

Scorpius comenzó a caminar por sus alrededores observando a las personas que se levantaban lentamente, el muchacho se dirigió hacia sus nuevos objetivos. Llegó al lado de Rowle. Alzó una ceja.

-Muerto – anunció, parecía decepcionado. Continuó su camino.

-¿Estás bien? – Theodore ayudó a Luna a incorporarse, la muchacha en cuanto se sentó lo abrazó fuertemente – ¿Están bien? – el muchacho preguntó a Blaise y Kimi, quienes estaban a tan solo unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos.

-Sí – respondió el moreno, abrazando a su hija.

Scorpius sonrió complacido cuando vio a Morseferth levantarse lentamente.

-No te hubieras molestado en levantarte – la voz del adolescente retumbó en el lugar. Morseferth frunció el ceño – Eres tan insignificante – salpicó las palabras, el mortífago agrandó los ojos – Desaparece – las pupilas de Scorpius brillaron por unos instantes, segundos después, Morseferth desapareció, literalmente – Eso fue por haber matado a mi madre.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Scorpius? – Blaise preguntó, preocupado. El adolescente se veía tan distinto.

-Es su elemento – comunicó el ojiazul – Es mucho poder para él, su elemento lo controla.

-Con nosotros no fue así – expresó el moreno.

-En Scorpius todo fue diferente – explicó Theodore – Pasó de tener tres a catorce años en poco tiempo y con ello los poderes.

-Es verdad, no los obtuvo gradualmente como el resto de nosotros – completó Luna.

Observaron al adolescente, quien conforme caminaba, a su alrededor las cosas levitaban. Scorpius no solo lucía diferente sino que actuaba de distinta manera a como lo hacía dos horas atrás.

-Voldemort, Voldemort… el señor tenebroso – Scorpius sonrió de lado – No, no me gusta. Riddle, sí, ese nombre me agrada. Tom Riddle, insignificante sangre mestiza…

Voldemort gruñó. Estaba enojado. ¡Maldito mocoso! Primero Harry Potter con su poder misterioso del amor que su madre le había dado y por eso no lo había dejado tocar, y ahora este maldito mocoso que osaba de un poder especial y encima se burlaba delante de él.

-¡Estúpido, mocoso! – Voldemort le apuntó con la varita.

Scorpius hizo una señal de manotazo y enseguida el mayor cayó de costado.

-¡Detente, Scorpius! – escuchó a lo lejos. El rubio sonrió con malicia.

Se acercó lentamente a Voldemort y éste lo miró fijamente, preocupado.

-¿Asustado, Riddle? Yo lo estaría en tu lugar – El rubio no desapareció su sonrisa – ¿Cómo quieres morir?

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo antes que su elemento se apoderé de él! – alertó Hermione, quien ya estaba de pie.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Neville, quien se levantaba con la ayuda de la castaña – Scorpius ha levantado un campo de energía a su alrededor.

-¡Ningún mocoso logrará vencerme! – Gritó el señor oscuro – ¡Ni siquiera el elegido logró hacerlo!

-El "Elegido" no tenía el poder que poseo – aclaró el menor – Soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Riddle. ¡Yo soy el verdadero elegido!

-¡Avada…! – el mago oscuro no terminó el hechizo a causa del contraataque del menor.

-¡Detente, Scorpius! – gritó Draco, atrapado entre unos arbustos.

Theodore y Luna ayudaban al rubio a salir.

-No nos escucha, debemos actuar – propuso Luna.

Harry comenzó a levantarse lentamente, a su lado pudo ver a Ron hacer lo mismo, más allá de éste se encontraba Draco recuperando el conocimiento.

-¡Detente, Scorpius! –El menor escuchó ser llamado con voz de Draco a unos cuantos metros más allá de donde se encontraba él mismo.

-¿Draco? – El ojiverde parpadeó un par de veces para convencerse que sus ojos no le mentían – ¡Hay dos Draco! – exclamó, llamando la atención de todos.

-Uno de ellos es un impostor – Theodore comunicó – Es Pansy.

-¿Parkinson? – preguntó Neville.

-¡Es metamorfomaga! – aclaró Blaise.

-¡Yo soy el verdadero Draco! – exclamó el que salió de los matorrales.

-¡Yo lo soy! – contradijo el que estaba a un lado de Potter.

Scorpius, que hasta ese momento fue consciente de su alrededor, frunció el ceño. Observó de hito en hito a los dos Draco.

-¡Tú puedes identificarlos, Scorpius! – recordó Theodore.

En cuestión de segundos, Voldemort, aprovechando la confusión de todos, encerró a los dos Malfoy en esferas mágicas.

-Esto es sencillo – Voldemort sonrió – Scorpius, quiero tu elemento. No es necesario decirte qué le pasará a tu padre.

-Riddle, no sabes quién de los dos es mi padre, ni siquiera yo puedo verlo – reconoció.

-Mataré a ambos si es necesario – amenazó el mayor.

-¡No lo hagas Scorpius! – Exclamó el Draco de la derecha – No te preocupes por mí. Tú puedes vencerlo.

-No le hagas caso a él – rebatió el rubio de la izquierda – Te quiere confundir, Scorpius.

-¡Hazlo de una vez, Scorpius! – Presionó Voldemort – ¡Haz el hechizo!

Ambos rubios encerrados le hablaban, confundiéndolo más.

-¡Hazlo!

Scorpius se tapó las orejas, tratando de concentrarse en lo que haría. Lo cierto era que aunque tuviera mucho poder en el fondo era un niño pequeño asustado y lo único que quería era a su padre a salvo.

-¡Hazlo!

-¡No lo hagas!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡BASTA! – Gritó el menor, expulsando por segunda vez una ola de energía pura. Ambos Draco fueron liberados de sus prisiones mágicas – ¡Tú, desaparece! – las pupilas de Scorpius brillaron intensamente y Voldemort se desvaneció instantáneamente.

El menor cayó de rodillas, agotado. Harry y Hermione, quienes fueron los primeros en levantarse, corrieron hasta su lado a auxiliarlo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la castaña, el muchacho asintió. El cambio fue notable, Scorpius parecía haber dominado a la perfección su elemento.

Ron y Neville apuntaron hacia los dos Draco, quienes estaban levantados uno al lado del otro.

-¿Cómo sabremos quién es quién? – Hermione quiso saber.

-No es necesario hacer algo. Yo soy Draco Malfoy – exclamó el de la derecha.

-Ni lo sueñes, Parkinson – contradijo el otro, sosteniendo con la mano derecha su abdomen.

-Hay un modo de comprobarlo – Harry sonrió de lado – En mi departamento, el verdadero Draco y yo hablamos de algo muy importante en el balcón – Y no solo habían hablado de algo importante, también se habían besado.

-Esa es fácil, Potter – el que sostenía su abdomen habló – Hablamos del color de tu aura.

-¡Por supuesto! – Rebatió el otro – Te dije que tu aura es de color rojo, justo como ahora.

-Exacto – el ojiverde sonrió, apuntando con su varita al Draco de la izquierda.

-¡Potter, espera! – el rubio que sostenía su abdomen gritó – ¡Espera!

-¡ _Expelliarmus_! – en el último instante, el hechizo dio de lleno al Draco de la derecha.

-¡Harry! – Hermione llamó, asustada – Atacaste al que te respondió.

-Ése no era mi padre – respondió Scorpius, quien tenía una mano en el brazo izquierdo del ojiverde.

-¿Cómo dices?

-El de la derecha es Pansy, pude ver su aura en el último segundo y era de color negro – confesó el menor.

Neville se acercó al rubio desmayado justo en el momento en que éste tomaba su forma original, revelando a Pansy Parkinson. El pelirrojo la encadenó mágicamente.

-Por suerte sabía que estaba mintiendo – expresó Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Hermione frunció el ceño.

-El verdadero Draco nunca me ha dicho de qué color es mi aura, ¿cierto, Draco? Por eso dijiste eso, para que Parkinson cayera en la trampa.

Malfoy gruñó en son de respuesta, cayó desmayado.

-¡Draco!

-¡Papá!

Todos corrieron hasta con él. Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Draco?

Al rubio le pesaban los parpados.

-Está herido – señaló Luna hacia el abdomen del rubio.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo – ordenó Hermione.

-No podemos moverlo – aclaró Neville – Mandaré un _patronus_ para que venga la ayuda.

-¿Papá? – Scorpius agarró la mano del mayor – No me dejes, papá.

-Lo siento, Scorpius – el rubio mayor hizo un gesto de dolor – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo…

-Papá… – al menor se le llenaron los ojos de agua.

-Potter…

-¿Draco?

-Lamento no haberte dicho tu color de aura… la verdad… es que… no puedo ver tu aura… nunca pude verla… - confesó.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

-No importa, Draco – consoló.

-No sabía del porqué… – resbaló una lágrima por su mejilla – Ahora sé por qué nunca la vi…

-No hables, Draco – pidió el ojiverde – pronto llegará la ayuda.

-Cuida de Scorpius, Harry – el aludido agrandó los ojos, era la primera vez que el rubio lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Scorpius…

-¿Papá?

-Cuídate mucho – el rubio cerró los ojos.

-¿Papá? ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!

-Draco… - musitó Harry.

Los demás estaban conmovidos por la escena. Luna y Hermione lloraban.

-¡Papá, no me dejes! ¡NO! – Scorpius abrazó a su padre, quien le había prometido ir juntos al callejón Diagon a hacer sus compras de los útiles escolares para Hogwarts, le prometió estar ahí para su próximo cumpleaños, le prometió estar a su lado todo el tiempo, ¡No podía morir!

Scorpius se sintió tan indefenso, tan pequeño…

-Regresa, papá… - el menor fue rodeado por un aura lila que lentamente comenzó a rodear a Draco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Harry se alertó en cuanto se vio alejado del cuerpo del rubio.

-Regresa a mi lado, te necesito – susurró el menor hacia su padre.

Una ligera ventisca invadió el lugar. Scorpius cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras transfería su magia hacia su padre.

-¡Scorpius, detente! – Exclamó Theodore al percatarse lo que estaba por hacer – ¡Puedes morir!

El rubio menor levantó un campo de protección alrededor de su padre y de él mismo, impidiendo que los demás interfirieran en lo que estaba por hacer.

-¡Scorpius! – llamó Hermione.

El menor siguió transfiriendo magia hacia su padre. Se levantó lentamente, sus pupilas brillaron unos segundos haciendo que la superficie en donde se encontraba Draco se trazara el símbolo de la energía.

-Yo, Scorpius Malfoy, que con orgullo represento el Elemento de la Energía, ofrezco voluntariamente mi magia a mi padre Draco Malfoy – se hizo un corte en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, haciendo que la gota de sangre cayera sobre el rostro de su padre.

El aura lila se intensificó, esta vez rodeando al rubio mayor, conforme la magia salía del cuerpo de Scorpius, éste, literalmente, se iba encogiendo.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Harry parpadeó, confundido.

-Está renunciando a su magia – musitó Luna.

-Está regresando a ser un niño nuevamente – observó Theodore, se mordió el labio inferior, esperaba que el menor supiera lo que estaba haciendo, si pasaba más magia de la necesaria podría morir.

Cuando Scorpius regresó a su edad real, cayó desmayado. En cuanto el aura dejó de rodear a Draco, éste abrió los ojos.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	25. Despedida

**Capitulo Veinticinco: Despedida.**

Blaise caminaba de un lado a otro afuera de la habitación donde estaban revisando a Kimi. En todo momento esquivó a Ron, no se sentía preparado para enfrentarlo, sobre todo por lo que le había dicho la última vez. El Slytherin detuvo su caminata, se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado, sus manos cubrieron su rostro. Un leve carraspeo llamó su atención. Se levantó rápidamente.

El muchacho frente a él, portaba una insignia de auror.

-Hola – saludó el recién llegado, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

Blaise sabía perfectamente por qué el pelirrojo se encontraba ahí. Después que Draco regresara a la vida gracias a Scorpius, llegaron los medimagos y los aurores de refuerzos llevándose a Pansy y los cuerpos restantes de los mortífagos. A él no se lo habían llevado aún porque Kimi estaba a su lado, sin embargo; ya no había nada que le impidiera su captura, después de todo, Blaise había participado al lado de Voldemort.

-Prometo ir a Azkaban, solo déjame despedir de mi hija – pidió.

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces, Blaise había dicho ¿hija?

-Acepto toda la responsabilidad que conllevaron mis actos – confesó. Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No he venido a eso – aclaró – Pansy Parkinson ha confesado todo. De cómo fue planeado el secuestro de Kimi y el cómo la utilizaron para que hicieras todo lo que Voldemort quería.

Blaise frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Eso qué significaba?

-Estás libre. No irás a Azkaban – Ron le sonrió.

Desde que Parkinson había confesado todo y al moreno no le levantarían cargos, el pelirrojo pidió ser él el que le diera la noticia al muchacho. Weasley estaba contento, sabía que Blaise era inocente, sabía que aún había en él aquel adolescente que conoció en Hogwarts.

-No sé qué decir – musitó el moreno – Gracias…

Ron lo miró fijamente. ¿Cómo fue que habían llegado a ese punto?, ¿Por qué no fue lo suficientemente valiente y aceptar sus sentimientos por el moreno cuando tuvo la oportunidad?, ¿Era verdad que Blaise estuvo con él por una apuesta?

-Hay algo que no entiendo – el pelirrojo lo miró fijamente – Pansy en su confesión ha dicho que Kimi es tu hermana y tú acabas de decir que es tu hija – Blaise agrandó los ojos, pasó saliva trabajosamente - ¿Quién es en realidad Kimi?

Zabini se puso nervioso. De todas las personas, Ron era al único al que no le podía mentir, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Kimi. Sin embargo; aún no era el momento.

-Kimi es… mi hija. Les dije a los demás que ella era mi hermana para protegerla. No podía dejar que Voldemort la utilizara para el hechizo. Así que…

-Te casaste… – musitó. "Sí fui una apuesta". Ron se decepcionó. Era absurdo seguir negándose el no sentir nada por el ex Slytherin. Hermione tenía razón. Aún seguía amando al muchacho que tenía frente a él, aunque éste no sintiera lo mismo por él – Yo… tengo que irme… – cabizbajo, el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la salida, dejando solo al moreno.

Blaise se sintió mal por seguir mintiéndole, pero aún tenía que hablar con Kimi… y despedirse de ella. Estaba seguro que después de soltar toda la verdad, su pequeña sería separada de él.

* * *

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos pudo ver a Harry al pie de la cama, observándolo fijamente.

-Hola – le saludó el ojiverde, con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación que tú luces peor que yo?

Draco no mentía del todo. Harry lucía cansado y su mirada —antes brillante y llena de vida— se veía opacada.

-Tal vez sea porque te vi morir en mis brazos y esa imagen no la puedo sacar de mi mente – confesó, caminó hasta estar a su lado – No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.

La expresión del rubio fue todo un poema. Después de varios segundos carraspeó, saliendo del aturdimiento.

-No lo volveré a hacer – prometió - ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

-Con Hermione, han ido a comer.

Draco asintió levemente. Se sentía incómodo al tener a Harry justo a su lado. Ahora que sus fuerzas y, sobre todo, su elemento estaban al cien, podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no lograba percatarse.

-Malfoy… – Harry no supo cómo continuar, lo observó atentamente. ¿Cómo explicarle al rubio que al verlo morir, literalmente, en sus brazos le hizo darse cuenta lo mucho que le importaba? – Lamento haberte besado. Sé que… amas a tu esposa y… – tragó saliva – que no eres gay.

Cierto, esa era la parte difícil. Draco no era como él. Al rubio no le iban los chicos. Jamás tendría oportunidad con él.

-No… no lo soy… – musitó el rubio, aturdido. Podía sentir la angustia y el dolor del ojiverde. Se percató de la decepción por parte de Harry.

-Ahora que todo ha terminado… – a Harry le costaba despedirse de él y el rubio lo sabía – Tú y Scorpius pueden quedarse en el departamento hasta que encuentren un lugar.

-No es necesario. Scorpius y yo volveremos a la mansión Malfoy. Ya no hay nada que impida volver a nuestro hogar.

-Cierto – respondió el ojiverde, triste.

* * *

Blaise entró a ver a su pequeña, a quien pronto le darían el alta para poder ir a su casa. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaría de vuelta.

-Hola, princesa – el moreno la abrazó fuertemente - ¿Cómo te sientes?

La pequeña volteó hacia los lados, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación.

-Te extrañé mucho, papi – se aferró al muchacho.

-Yo también.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a casa? – la pequeña miró fijamente a su padre.

-En unos momentos más.

Kimi sonrió. Esa sonrisa que a Blaise le recordaba tanto a Ron.

Un par de horas después, Blaise y Kimi salían del hospital. Al moreno se le erizó la piel al ver a Ron, recargado de una pared, a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Los latidos de su corazón aceleraron rápidamente al verlo caminar en su dirección.

Ron sonrió al pararse frente a ambos.

-Hola, Blaise – saludó. Al moreno le pareció extraña la actitud del pelirrojo. No había rastros del muchacho triste que había visto el día anterior.

Ron se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña Kimi. Se permitió observarla fijamente. De cabello negro con tonos rojos oscuros, de piel acanelada y de ojos color marrón.

-Tú debes ser Kimi – Ron le sonrió. Blaise se quedó sin aliento.

-Sí, así me llamo – la pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Ron – le extendió la mano, Kimi la aceptó.

-¿Conoces a mi papá?

Ron desvió su mirada hacia el moreno.

-Fuimos amigos en Hogwarts – le respondió.

-Tenemos que irnos – acortó Blaise. Ron se incorporó.

-Hasta pronto, Kimi – le acarició la mejilla – Cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré.

-Tú también, Blaise – Ron lo miró fijamente. El moreno asintió torpemente.

Los Zabini se alejaron lentamente mientras Ron los seguía con la mirada, tenía la sensación que conocía a la pequeña pero no sabía de dónde…

* * *

Draco se llevó la sorpresa al reencontrarse nuevamente con el Scorpius de tres años, pero estaba feliz porque su hijo volviera a ser como antes, sobre todo porque él iba a ser testigo del crecimiento de su pequeño.

-Papi, tic tac está triste, no quiere que nos vayamos de aquí – Scorpius se acostó en la cama.

-¿Puedes hablar con tictac? – Draco parpadeó un par de veces. El menor asintió.

Se supone que el Scorpius adolescente renunció a su magia y elemento para poder traerlo a la vida, ¿Cómo era posible que aún pudiera usar su elemento? Sin duda, Scorpius tenía poderes inimaginables. Draco se sentó a su lado.

-Es hora que regresemos a casa – le explicó.

-¿Ya no veré a Hermy?

-Por supuesto que sí, todo el tiempo que quieras.

-¿Y a Harry? – al rubio le confundió la petición, sobre todo cuando Scorpius tenía catalogado a Harry como "El señor que es malo con los niños".

-También podrás verlo cuando quieras.

Draco se levantó y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-Papi…

-¿Sí? – el rubio levantó una fila de libros para llevarlas al estudio.

-Harry te quiere – Draco tropezó con la cama, tirando los libros en el proceso.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó, distraídamente.

-Cuando era niño grande vi a Harry y a ti con el mismo color de aura.

Draco abrió la boca pero de ésta no salió palabra alguna. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

[ _¿Te lo explico con engranes y tornillos?_ ] – se entrometió el despertador. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Hermy! – Scorpius corrió hasta donde estaba la muchacha.

-Hola, pequeño – la castaña lo abrazó en cuanto llegó a su lado.

-Hola, Draco – le sonrió.

-Hermione – asintió con la cabeza.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la sala en donde Harry los esperaba, a Draco se le hizo extraño que Terry no anduviera por ahí.

-Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda – comenzó a despedirse el rubio – Estaré eternamente agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por mí y por Scorpius, aun cuando no tenían que hacerlo.

-Y lo haríamos de nuevo – afirmó Hermione.

Draco agradeció el gesto. Cuando miró a Harry, éste huyó de su mirada. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-[ _¿Ese es el muchacho que está haciendo sufrir al amo?_ ] – preguntó el televisor.

-[ _Es un mal agradecido, el amo Harry lo ayudó en todo_ ] – le respondió el DVD

-Emh… las puertas de la mansión Malfoy estarán abiertas para cuando necesiten ayuda – ofreció el rubio – Y pueden visitarnos cuando quieran, Scorpius y yo estaremos complacidos.

-¡Sí! – gritó el pequeño.

-[ _Eso no es suficiente_ ] – se entrometió la lámpara.

-Las puertas del corazón también tienen que abrirse – la radio se encendió de pronto, sobresaltando a los presentes – Ese es el mensaje mi estimados locutores y ahora los dejo con las Brujas de Macbeth.

-Lo siento – Harry corrió para apagarla – Puse la alarma el otro día y no he podido desactivarla.

Draco tenía la sensación que eso no tenía que ver con la alarma, los malditos electrodomésticos estaban de metiches.

Mientras Scorpius se despedía de Hermione, Draco lo hacía con Harry.

-Espero que… seas feliz con Boot – le deseó. Harry asintió torpemente.

¡Feliz con Terry! Harry tenía días sin ver al muchacho, desde ese día que lo dejó en el departamento esperándolo mientras ellos iban por Draco y Scorpius al claro.

-Tú también, que seas feliz, Draco – Harry pudo verlo a la cara.

-Lamento no poder cumplir con mi parte del trato, tú si lo hiciste – el ojiverde frunció el ceño – Es verdad lo que te dije ese día antes de morir. Nunca pude ver tu aura, incluso en estos momentos… no la veo. Scorpius puede verla, puedo dec…

-No te preocupes – Harry acortó – Además, es nuestro secreto, así si hay otro Draco sabré cuál es el auténtico – hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-Claro – el rubio sonrió de lado – Mucha suerte, Harry – le extendió la mano. El ojiverde la observó unos segundos antes de estrecharla.

-Hasta pronto, Draco.

* * *

-¿Si conozco a mi otro papá ya no podré estar contigo? – Kimi agrandó los ojos.

-Probablemente ya no – confesó el moreno.

-Entonces no quiero conocerlo – decidió.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Ambos tienen derecho a conocerse y convivir.

-¿No podemos estar los tres? – preguntó, esperanzada.

Blaise sabía que en cuanto Ron supiera la verdad, lo último que querría el pelirrojo era estar con él.

-Tal vez no se pueda, Kimi.

-¿Por qué? – en la menor eran presentes las lágrimas.

-Porque quiero que convivas con él y que lo llegues a querer tanto como lo haces conmigo.

Kimi lo abrazó fuertemente. Ya no estaba tan segura de querer conocer a su otro papá.

Una hora más tarde, Kimi se quedó dormida en los brazos de su padre. Blaise la acostó en su cama, le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Garabateó un par de líneas en un pedazo de pergamino. Lo ató a la pata de la lechuza.

-Llévasela a Ronald Weasley – le ordenó a la ave. Blaise suspiró largamente. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

* * *

Draco y Scorpius se instalaron rápidamente en la mansión. El rubio había permanecido tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar que se sentía como un extraño. Se asomó por el balcón de su habitación, recordando el cómo lo hacía en el departamento del ojiverde.

-Harry… - susurró, mirando las estrellas. Seguramente en ese momento el ojiverde estaría con Terry, gozando de la libertad de su hogar.

A pesar que Draco ya se encontraba sano y salvo en su hogar, se sentía tan solo e indefenso como nunca…

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	26. Reencuentros

**Capitulo Veintiséis: Reencuentros.**

Había transcurrido un mes desde que habían regresado a la mansión Malfoy y el rubio sentía que había pasado más tiempo. Se talló los ojos con sus manos, se sentía cansado. La mansión se sentía tan sola cuando Scorpius no se encontraba. Sonrió de lado al ver la fotografía de su hijo que descansaba en el escritorio. Seguramente a esas horas el pequeño y Hermione ya estarían en el parque. La castaña había ido un par de veces más a la mansión a visitarlos, incluso Longbottom. Y Harry… él ni siquiera daba luces de que alguna vez ambos habían compartido algo.

-¡Un beso! – gritó, frustrado.

Un beso le había dado y el maldito ojiverde se pavoneaba de un lado a otro con su novio Terry Boot. El rubio gruñó al percatarse que llevaba más de una hora pensando en Potter.

-¡No soy GAY! – volvió a gritar.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando qué demonios le estaba pasando. ¿Qué era esa cosa que sentía en el pecho cuando la imagen de Potter y Boot juntos se le venía a la mente?, ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado con él mismo por pensar una y otra vez en el beso que le dio el ojiverde? ¿Por qué le aterraba la idea de tan solo pensar en la posibilidad que tal vez era bisexual?

-¿Qué demonios me pasa, Astry? – se recargó de la pared.

* * *

El pelirrojo caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la mirada interrogante de Theodore.

-¡¿Cómo pudo ocultármelo todo este tiempo?! – Gritó – ¡Tenía derecho a estar con ella! ¡También es mi hija!

El moreno no dijo nada, seguía con la mirada en el pelirrojo.

-Debería quitársela y no dejarla ver, ¡Nunca! ¡Eso haré! – se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos.

El Slytherin rodó los ojos. El pelirrojo había aparecido frente a él una hora atrás despotricando a los cuatro vientos sobre la injusticia que había cometido Blaise.

-¡La puso en peligro! – Le reclamó – No merece tenerla.

Ron se dejó caer en el sillón, suspiró largamente.

-Lo amo… – susurró, después de varios segundos en silencio – Nunca dejé de hacerlo. No puedo odiarlo a pesar de todo…

Theodore se levantó y se puso frente a él.

-¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar hablando con él y no conmigo.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó.

-Lo sé – musitó. Ni siquiera iba a hablar con Nott, había ido a buscar a Hermione a su departamento pero la castaña no estaba, entonces optó a ver a Luna y al que encontró fue al muchacho ojiazul – Le dije cosas feas la última vez que lo vi.

-Insisto en que debes de hablar con él.

Ron lo miró fijamente.

-Eso haré – se levantó, decidido a hacer su cometido – muchas gracias, eres bueno escuchando a la gente.

* * *

Hermione veía a Scorpius y a Kimi divertirse en los juegos del parque. Desvió su mirada hacia el muchacho que tenía a su lado derecho.

-Tienes que darle tiempo – le dijo – Fue una gran sorpresa lo que le confesaste. Es natural su enojo.

-Lo sé – coincidió Blaise – Solo espero que algún día llegue a querer a Kimi y no la odie por mis acciones. Ella es la menos culpable de todo esto.

-No lo hará, ya lo verás – Hermione le sonrió.

-¿Por qué eres así, Granger? – El moreno estaba confundido – Me metí en su relación… deberías estar enojada.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-Ron y yo vivíamos en una fantasía. Todos esperaban que algún día termináramos casados y con hijos. Sé que Ron nunca me quiso de la misma manera que yo lo quería – explicó – Él te ama.

-Me amaba – corrigió – lo he perdido.

Hermione le acarició afectuosamente el brazo.

* * *

-No tienes que lamentar nada, Harry – explicó Terry – lo que tuvimos fue hermoso mientras duró.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? – Frunció el ceño – He venido hacer las paces contigo.

-Tú no me amas – le aclaró.

-Terry…

-Harry, desde que te conozco sé leer tus acciones.

-Eso es fácil, dominas el elemento del fuego – musitó, el castaño sonrió de lado.

-No lo necesito para leerte – expresó – Tus sentimientos se aclararon desde el momento en que te reencontraste con Malfoy.

-¿Aclararon? – el ojiverde frunció el ceño.

-Entre tú y Malfoy había algo más que enemistad en Hogwarts – explicó – Tú mismo me dijiste en un tiempo atrás, que él te atraía físicamente.

-Eso no dice que sienta algo más por él.

-No te sigas engañando, Harry – Terry se puso frente a él – El haber convivido con Malfoy en estos meses reforzó esa atracción, lo conociste cómo es realmente. Y te recuerdo que lo besaste.

Harry llevó sus manos a los labios, recordando ese hormigueo que le invadió al tocar los labios del rubio.

-La primera relación seria, siempre es la más dura – expresó Terry.

-Lamento que esto no funcionara. En verdad quería que así fuera.

-Yo también – Terry lo tomó de los brazos – Sé feliz, Harry. Te lo mereces.

-Podemos intentarlo, tal vez si yo… – el castaño negó con la cabeza.

-No serás feliz conmigo.

-¿Ya no me amas?

-Lo hago. No quiero atarte a algo que no tendrá futuro.

-Pero…

-Harry, cuando me quedé solo en tu departamento mientras tú ibas en busca de Malfoy y de su hijo me di cuenta de lo mucho que él te importa. Ese beso significó más de lo que piensas. Lo amas.

-Pero él no a mí. Él aún ama a su esposa muerta – dejó salir con amargura.

-Hay una razón por la que él no puede ver tu aura – inquirió. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes que él no puede ver mi aura? – Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

-Domino el elemento del fuego, no lo olvides – le guiñó un ojo – Ve por él, Harry.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, Terry? Otra persona ya me hubiera _cruciado_.

-Me importas. Quiero verte feliz y si para eso tienes que estar con otra persona…

-Gracias.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

-Eres un gran chico, Terry.

* * *

Blaise decidió ir a caminar solo mientras Hermione cuidaba de los niños. Se preguntaba si algún día Ron le perdonaría por haberle mentido. Aún podía recordar la mirada que le envió cuando le reveló la verdad sobre Kimi.

 _"_ _¿Podemos hablar? Te invito a comer". Así recitaba el pergamino que le había llegado en nombre de Blaise._

 _Al día siguiente el pelirrojo estaba puntualmente en la casa del moreno. En cuanto llegó supo que algo andaba mal. Blaise se veía serio e insistía en que tenía que decirle algo importante._

 _-Te mentí – confesó – No quería implicarte y así salieras lastimado. Te dije que lo que tuvimos en Hogwarts fue una apuesta, la verdad es que fue lo más real que he tenido en toda mi vida._

 _-Eso lo sé – afirmó el pelirrojo – Supe que no fui una apuesta. Lo comprendí cuando te vi saliendo de San Mungo con tu hija._

 _Blaise pasó saliva trabajosamente._

 _-Hay algo de ella que debes de saber – el moreno lo miró fijamente – La razón por la que Pansy decía que Kimi era mi hermana es porque no quería que nadie más supiera sobre eso. El saber que Kimi era mi hermana no la hacía un objetivo directo de Voldemort._

 _-¿Sabías que Voldemort no había muerto?_

 _-Theodore, Draco y yo sospechábamos que no había muerto del todo, Malfoy podía sentirlo, débil pero podía hacerlo. Sabíamos que Voldemort, después de su retorno, estaba obsesionado con los poderes de los elementos. Por eso cuando anunciaron su muerte no bajamos la guardia, creíamos que tenía un plan por si los horrocrux fueran eliminados._

 _››_ _Hicimos un trato, no tener familia. Si teníamos hijos, era seguro que ellos heredarían nuestros poderes y los convertirían en un blanco seguro._

 _-Malfoy y tú se casaron. Y tuvieron hijos – apuntó el pelirrojo._

 _-Draco tuvo que casarse para que su familia no cayera en desgracia, además… no quiso perder la oportunidad de hacerlo con la persona que lo amaba y que él sentía lo mismo por ella._

 _El pelirrojo desvió la mirada._

 _-Tú también aprovechaste esa oportunidad…_

 _-No, yo… – al moreno le aumento el ritmo cardiaco – En realidad yo, me enteré que estaba embarazado en las vacaciones de verano del sexto año, antes de hacer el pacto..._

 _-¿Qué? – El pelirrojo palideció unos segundos - ¿Tú…? Tú… – no supo cómo articular la pregunta._

 _-Sí, yo fui el gestor de Kimi._

 _Ron comenzó a hacer cuentas mentalmente._

 _-Vacaciones de verano del… ¿sexto curso? – Al ojiazul comenzó a faltarle el aire - ¿Estás diciendo que…? – le envió una mirada que el moreno no supo interpretar._

 _Blaise se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar._

 _-Kimi… también es tu hija._

 _El pelirrojo agrandó los ojos._

 _-Cuando me enteré… - el moreno se mordió el labio inferior – Te lo iba a decir, pero no regresaste para el séptimo curso._

 _-Entonces, ¿fue culpa mía? – reclamó, enojado._

 _-No, yo solo…_

 _-¡¿Siete años después me dices que tengo una hija y que no lo supe por qué no regresé al colegio?! – Exclamó - ¿Acaso no hay lechuzas, Red Flú? ¡Sabes en donde vivía! ¡¿Y dices que no pudiste decírmelo por qué no regresé?!_

 _-Ron… - el ojiazul lo veía con odio._

 _-¡Basura! ¡Eso es lo que eres, Blaise Zabini! – el pelirrojo se desapareció del lugar._

Blaise suspiró largamente. Tal vez Ron nunca le perdonaría lo ocurrido y el moreno sabía que se lo merecía. Un ruido a unos cuantos metros delante de él lo alarmó. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un muchacho pelirrojo.

El ex Slytherin lo miró anhelantemente.

-Creo que… nunca te di las gracias por haberme curado el brazo con el calor de la Tierra – le sonrió de lado, sonrojado.

Blaise parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Ron había dicho lo que él creía que había dicho? ¡Si así era, eso significaba que el pelirrojo lo estaba perdonando!

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Nunca quise ocultarte nada, yo solo… – el moreno confesó. Ron se acercó a él.

-Shh – con dos dedos lo silenció. Le dio un casto beso en los labios – Te amo…

* * *

-¡Es un maldito idiota, Astry! – Gruñó el rubio – ¡Me besa y se va con el idiota de Boot!

Draco se encontraba frente al cenotafio de su esposa, caminaba de un lado a otro. Enojado.

-¡En serio, Astry! – replicó – Se lo dije y él… ¡Él simplemente se va con Boot!

Pateó una piedra.

-Creí que moriría y me pareció un buen momento para confesarle lo que sentía y él… ¡Prefirió irse con el maldito de Terry!

Una enorme nube cargada de agua se formó sobre el lugar. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a relampaguear.

-Le dije, Astry. Le dije que no podía ver su aura – gritó, frustrado. La nube comenzó a descargarse – Tú sabes mejor que nadie qué significa eso…

Comenzó a llover cada vez más fuerte.

-Cuando una persona que domina el Elemento de la Energía no puede ver el aura de ciertas personas… – Negó con la cabeza.

El rubio estaba empapado, se dejó caer de rodillas al pie del cenotafio.

-Yo atribuía ese detalle a mi inestabilidad en la magia…

Los relámpagos y truenos no cedían, al contrario aumentaban.

-Y la razón es porque lo amo…

Negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy enamorado del maldito de Harry Potter.

-Al menos sé la razón – Draco se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con un empapado Potter.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – el rubio se levantó de inmediato.

-Yo también te amo – Harry se acercó a él lentamente. Draco retrocedió, espantado. ¿Cuánto había escuchado Potter?

-Te amo – el ojiverde sonrió – Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo.

-¡No! – el aludido negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Escuché todo, Draco.

-¡Escuchaste mal! – renegó.

-No tiene caso seguir negándolo – Harry dio un par de pasos hacia él, el rubio los retrocedió – Draco…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? Deberías estar con tu novio.

-Es lo que hago – el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Me refiero a Boot, idiota – gruñó.

-Él y yo somos buenos amigos – confesó – De hecho, gracias a él estoy aquí.

-Felicidades, ahora gracias a ti te largarás por donde viniste.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? – el ojiverde frunció el ceño.

-Déjame solo.

-Quiero estar a tu lado, para siempre – confesó – Contigo, con Scorpius. Los tres juntos.

-¡Cómprate una familia, a mi déjame en paz! No soy Gay – desvió su mirada.

La lluvia se intensificó. Harry lo escudriñó con la mirada.

-Es normal tener miedo, Draco.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo, Potter! – replicó, se mordió el labio inferior.

-Cuando perdí gente que me importaba en la guerra, tenía miedo de acercarme a otras personas por el temor de volverlas a perder en cualquier momento – explicó.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

-Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado – Harry dio un paso hacia con él – No te lastimaré – otro paso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que temo perderte? – gruñó.

-Soy un maldito idiota, ¿cierto? – otro paso. El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente – Prometo no serlo más.

Draco pasó saliva trabajosamente. La lluvia comenzó a disminuir.

-Te amo, Draco – el ojiverde estaba a un paso de él, cortó la distancia – Te amo… – le acarició le mejilla. Con el simple contacto a Draco le recorrió una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

Harry tomó entre sus manos el rostro del rubio. Unió sus labios con los de él, dándole un beso suave y pausado.

-Te amo, Draco – le repitió.

-Yo también, maldito idiota – le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada – Yo también te amo.

Harry volvió a besarlo. Suave y pausadamente, deleitándose nuevamente en el dulce sabor del rubio.

La lluvia cesó, el cielo se despejó mostrando un pequeño arcoíris.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	27. Epilogo Violeta

**Epilogo. Violeta**

Harry besaba apasionadamente al rubio mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por las piernas. En aquella habitación solo se podía escuchar el jadeo de ambos y los sonidos causados por la succión de labios causados por los besos.

-Te amo… - jadeó el ojiverde entre besos, recorriendo el cuello del muchacho que descansaba bajo su regazo.

Draco jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Harry recorrer el contorno de sus pezones.

-Merlín… - murmuró, arqueándose levemente.

Harry bajó sus labios lentamente hasta llegar al abultado abdomen, el cual besó con ternura. Draco lo observó lentamente, podía sentir lo feliz que estaba el ojiverde ante el ser que se formaba dentro de él.

-Ven aquí – pidió el rubio.

El ojiverde, obediente, subió hasta la boca de su esposo, a quien volvió a besar apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Harry – le dijo entre besos.

-¿Ya no soy un maldito idiota como lo era hace media hora?

-Ahora que me estas atendiendo, ya no lo eres – le sonrió, dándole un casto beso.

Harry volvió al ataque, besándolo por el cuello y el pecho desnudo.

-El bebé esta exigente, entra de una vez – jadeó el rubio.

-¿El bebé o tú? – Se burló el ojiverde, recibiendo una mirada asesina del otro – De acuerdo.

Harry se acomodó entre las piernas del rubio, justo cuando iba a tomar su varita para lanzarle un hechizo lubricador se dio cuenta que faltaba algo en el velador.

-¿Dónde está el despertador?

-¿Te importa más un maldito reloj que yo? – se quejó.

-¿Volvió a entrometerse? – quiso saber.

-¿Tú qué crees? Además es un chismoso, no sé cómo demonios le dijo al aparato ese donde calientas la comida lo que hacemos todas las mañanas.

-¡Pero el microondas está en la cocina!

-No hay límites para los chismes – se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

-No te enojes, no queremos que este bebé nazca antes de tiempo, ¿cierto? – Harry repartió besos un par de veces más hasta hacer que el rubio volviera a estar en el punto en donde se habían quedado antes de preguntarle del despertador.

Harry lanzó un hechizo lubricador, se mordió el labio inferior mientras entraba en el rubio.

-Estás apretado – jadeó.

-¿Crees que… no lo sé? – Gruñó – Tengo ocho meses, es obvio…

Con trabajo pudo estar al fin dentro, se movió lento y suave, tratando siempre de hacer el acto algo placentero y no tortuoso para ambos. Draco comenzó a disfrutar en cuanto se relajó completamente; los besos suaves, las caricias tiernas y las palabras dulces de Harry ayudaron mucho a la causa.

Hubo más besos, demasiadas caricias, jadeos, movimiento rápidos, mordidas, rasguños, gemidos, lamidas, movimientos lentos, palabras tiernas, amor, mucho amor… y al final, el éxtasis…

-Te amo – expresó Draco, jadeante. Sus cabellos rubios adheridos a su rostro a causa del sudor.

-Te amo más – Harry le dio otro beso.

* * *

Harry recibió a los recién llegados con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos – saludó a Hermione, quien llegaba con una caja de regalo - ¿Dónde está el cumpleañero?

-Arreglándose – informó – Lleva más de una hora frente al espejo.

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Y Draco?

-Él sigue igual de gruñón que siempre.

-Es el embarazo, Harry – recordó la castaña.

Ambos llegaron al jardín trasero en donde se encontraban los demás invitados.

-¡Hermione! – un niño de cabellera rubia y alborotada, llegó corriendo al jardín.

-¡Scorpius! – Hermione lo abrazó – Veo que te has hecho un cambio de look – reconoció, al ver que el pequeño estaba comenzando a adoptar el aspecto que tuvo el Scorpius de catorce años.

-¿Te gusta? – El rubio se dio una vuelta – Es exactamente para un niño de siete años.

-Por supuesto – Hermione le sonrió, entregándole su obsequio.

-¡Gracias! – el pequeño corrió hasta donde estaba el resto de los invitados.

Draco llegó al jardín, en él era evidente lo adelantado que tenía su embarazo. Escudriñó con la mirada a sus invitados.

Blaise y Ron estaban juntos, conversando entre ellos mientras miraban de vez en cuando a su hija Kimi, quien jugaba al lado de Teddy y Scorpius. Theodore cargaba a su pequeña hija mientras conversaba con Hermione. Por último estaba Harry, esperándolo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Ah, ahí estas! – Saludó Zabini - ¿Te escondes?

El rubio gruñó.

-Con esta enorme barriga, ¿crees que pueda hacerlo?

-Harry no mentía con decir que cada vez estabas más gruñón – reconoció Nott.

-¿Por qué nadie me recordó que los que dominamos los elementos somos fértiles?

-Creí que querías vivir la experiencia – Blaise se encogió de hombros. Theodore sonrió de lado y Draco volvió a gruñir.

-No es para tanto, cariño – consoló Harry, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Eso no me quitará el dolor, Potter – gruñó el rubio.

Los demás sonrieron.

-Tienes suerte, Nott – reconoció el rubio, sentándose al lado de Harry.

-¿Por qué? – Luna frunció el ceño.

-Él no va a tener que pasar por un embarazo – explicó lo evidente.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – Luna lo vio fijamente, llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo la de su esposo – Si tenemos otro hijo, Theodore se encargará de gestarlo.

El muchacho sonrió, dejando a todos sorprendido.

-Está bromeando – aseguró. Luna alzó una ceja. Theodore borró la sonrisa – No estás bromeando – frunció el ceño.

Todos volvieron a sonreír.

-¡Demonios! – gruñó el rubio de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa? – el ojiverde se alarmó.

-El bebé, ¡ya viene!

Todos se movilizaron rápidamente para transportarse hacia San Mungo.

* * *

Draco estaba en el quirófano, listo para la operación.

-Debes prepararte, Potter – gruñó el rubio, aferrando la mano de Harry.

-Estoy listo – aseguró.

-¡Genial! Porque de un momento a otro, ¡Ahhh! – Draco se quejó cuando una contracción lo invadió.

-Emh… ¿Draco?

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – rugió.

-Sé que no es el momento… pero… ¿Cómo va a salir el bebé?

Draco olvidó instantáneamente el dolor que le invadía mientras veía a Harry como si de pronto le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? – Harry se alarmó.

-¡Harry! ¡Puedo ver tu aura!

-¿Qué…? – Esta vez el ojiverde lo veía desconcertado - ¿Mi aura?, ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Ya no me amas?

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, maldito idiota?! – gruñó, al sentir nuevamente las contracciones.

Una luz brillante iluminó el cuarto, Harry pudo ver cómo el vientre de Draco se traslucía, gracias a la luz, revelándole el interior. El ojiverde observó la silueta del bebé. No parpadeó para ser testigo del acto que estaba por empezar. En el interior de Draco, el bebé comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente mientras se formaba nuevamente en el exterior, uniéndolo con el padre por el cordón umbilical.

-Increíble… – musitó, sin despegar la mirada.

Draco tomó en sus brazos al bebé mientras el medimago cortaba el cordón. El bebé comenzó a llorar.

-Es una hermosa niña – anunció el medimago.

Harry jadeó en cuanto escuchó los primeros llantos. Draco sonrió de lado al ver a su pequeña sana y salva. Escuchó un ruido a su lado.

-Emh… disculpe doctor, creo que mi esposo se ha desmayado.

* * *

Cuando Harry recobró el conocimiento se encontraba en una habitación desconocida. Reconoció un par de ojos grises frente a él.

-¡Papá, Harry! Ya nació mi hermanita – Scorpius le sonrió de lado.

-¿Hermanita?, ¿Tenemos una niña en la familia?

-¡Sí! – Scorpius brincó de la emoción.

Ambos salieron para encontrarse con el rubio y la bebé.

* * *

Draco contemplaba a la nueva integrante de la familia, cuando Harry —quien traía un parche en la frente— y Scorpius entraron en la habitación.

-¡Hey! – Saludó el ojiverde, acercándose a ambos - ¿Cómo están mis tesoros?

-Felices y sanos – respondió el rubio mayor.

-Tenemos una hermosa familia, ¿cierto, Scorpius? – Harry lo abrazó por los hombros.

-Sí. Una hermosa familia, papá Harry – el pequeño rubio le sonrió de lado mientras contemplaba a su hermanita – Papá – llamó a Draco – No vas a creer esto, pero el color de tu aura ha vuelto a cambiar.

-Te aseguro que no volverá a hacerlo – le respondió.

-¿Cómo están tan seguro? – el ojiverde alzó una ceja.

-Porque me siento realizado.

Draco sonrió orgulloso, observando a cada de ellos.

-¿Cómo se llamará mi hermanita? – Scorpius los observó fijamente.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas, recordando…

 _Se encontraban en el balcón._

 _-¿Por qué el aura cambia de color? – preguntó el ojiverde._

 _-¿Aún quieres saberlo, cierto? – inquirió._

 _-Ya aprendí a vivir sin saberlo – dejó salir orgulloso._

 _Draco le dio un casto beso en los labios._

 _-Porque están ligados a los sentimientos – le respondió._

 _-¿Llega un momento en que deja de cambiar? – Ambos estaban acostados en un catre. Harry abrazando al rubio, mientras contemplaban las estrellas._

 _-Sí, cuando una persona se siente realizada._

 _-¿Y cómo sabes que ha llegado ese momento?_

 _-Hay un mito que dice: Cuando una familia es unida por un evento mágico y extraordinario. Y cada uno de los miembros se siente feliz por ello mantienen un mismo color hasta el día en que los más jóvenes encuentran con quien compartir su vida._

 _-¿Y ese color cuál sería?_

Harry y Draco se miraron intensamente y sonriendo respondieron al unísono.

-Violeta.

 **FIN**

 **Septiembre 2013**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
